Bring On The Wonder - Thorin Oakenshield
by MireyaAndCharlotte
Summary: She was a mysterious one to him when she showed up at the hobbits home. She had the beauty beyond any elf, or human and was only the height of dwarf. Forced to hid her true identity. Bella travels with the company of Thorin Oakenshield to reclaim an ancient homeland that was taken by a merciless dragon long ago.
1. Am I Late?

**[ Just want everyone to know that this is not my story. This story belongs to my best-friend[Charlotte], and she has asked if I would publish her story on this site. I will not be taking any of the credit for this story, as I've stated before this is not my story, but I'll be happy to pass along any feedback or questions you would like to give her.**

 **Thank you all and I hope you'll all enjoy this story as much as I have!**  
 **Mireya]**

It was a beautiful warm night as she walked up the path, searching for the door with a glowing mark. Bella saw the shadows illuminating from the hearth's inside each home as she passed. The hobbit's were settling down for the night, putting their young children in their beds. The Shire was a peaceful place compared to most of Middle Earth. Hobbit's were unaware the evil that lurked in the darkest corners of the world.

Bella let out a breath of relief when she saw the glowing lit mark on the tiny round wooden green door. She opened the tiny gate and shut it behind her, climbing up the steps she raised her hand and knocked on the door. She waited for a few minutes and heard a shuffling sound on the other side of the door and swung open and revealed a short fellow starring at her confused.

" Am I late?" Bella asked. The hobbit looked at her oddly. The wizard had never mentioned their would be a woman coming to his home.

" Who's here laddie?" A few voices echoed from the far room.

" Let em in!" A gruffer voice shouted and the hobbit kindly stepped out of the way and allowed her through.

" Thank you Mr. Baggins." Bella stated sweetly and she walked into the home. Her hood was still over her head and she continued down the hall and came to a stop when she saw the table was full of dwarves squished together with the wizard.

" Gandalf. Who is this?" The dwarf with black hair questioned, looking at the stranger in front of him.

" This is the fifteenth member of the company." The wizard announced. The dwarves looked at the old man addled, none had been informed of this. The stranger removed her hood to address them all.

" I'm Bella." She introduced, looking at them all. The dwarves all murmured their surprise and gasps, wondering what the wizard was thinking bringing a woman to join a dangerous journey. The dark haired dwarf hadn't turned away from her looking her up and down before asking his first question. She assumed he had to be the one in charge of this quest.

" Bella my dear. Allow me to introduce the leader of this company: Thorin Oakenshield." The wizard announced. Bella's eyes widen slightly, she had heard that name before in stories of when he faced the Pale Orc.

" And are you capable of fighting?" He asked her. The young woman had barely even twitched her eye at his question and answered with a calm voice.

" I know my way around a sword and a bow." She informed. not even showing an ounce of hesitation. Thorin continued to stare at her. It made no sense to him how someone with her beauty would be out here in the wild alone. He was sure she belonged to someone and he suddenly felt the need to convince her that it would be too dangerous for her to come.

" You do realize, we will be traveling long hours each day" He began wondering if it was working, but her expression hadn't changed. "On dangerous roads." he added.

" If your trying to scar me, off this journey. It's not going to work. I don't scare that easily."Bella stated firmly.

" I'm just telling you, what to expect on this quest. Just because your a woman, doesn't mean we'll be going at your pace."

" I can keep up. It wont be a problem." She assured him.

" What made you agree to come on this quest?" Thorin wondered.

" I owed a promise to a friend and I keep my promises." He nodded to her that, that was a fair enough answer and he sat back down in his seat and she took one between two of the dwarves. The dwarves had introduced themselves to her and welcomed her to the company. They began discussing the quest. Oin was telling everyone of the prophecy and about an ancient dragon and the woman swallowed when Bofur had dared to speak of that terrible beast's name.

The hobbit was growing frightened, regretting that he had asked. He was growing paler as the dwarf continued. It then came to the contract. Bella signed hers, knowing what she was signing up for. The hobbit needed to do more extensive reading just what this quest all implied. The wizard had informed them that the hobbit was the burglar to steal what, the woman had no idea. Bilbo had begun to panic as he read the contract out loud and he fainted and hit the ground.

The wizard walked the hobbit, when he finally woken up over to his chair near the hearth and tried to convince him to come with dwarves had mingled around the home, some raiding the hobbit's ale, others were discussing the quest. The woman was curled up in a chair with a blanket reading a book. Thorin and Balin were down the hall, looking at her curiously, especially the leader he had never met a woman that was so strong willed and he even noticed she could be a bit stubborn as well.

Bella turned to see the hobbit storming down the hall towards the room. She didn't have to guess to realize the hobbit would not be joining them. The dwarves had begun to gather in the room with the hearth. Thorin was the last to go in, glancing at the woman briefly before entering. They soon were beginning to sing. Bella heard Thorin's voice the clearest. His voice sounded beautiful to her ears, it was deep and gentle and she swear she could hear a hint of pain in certain parts of the song and eventually she fell asleep, knowing they had an early start tomorrow if they wanted to make it to their destination in time before Durin's Day to open the door into the mountain and the dwarves soon passed out not long after the woman.


	2. The Quest Has Begun!

Its the next day. The sun was just starting to come over the mountains. Bella woke up when she heard the shuffling of heavy traffic go past her. She squinted her eyes to see four beards walk passed her chair. She sat up and stretched her arms and got up. The dwarves were moving the hobbit's furniture back to its rightful spot. Bella remembered when first upon entering the home, it was quite a mess. Food was thrown all over the floor. Furniture had been pushed down the hall to make room for the others. **'At least the dwarves had somewhat manners'** she thought to herself as she pack up her few belongs she brought with her. The woman was amazed the home was put back to the way it was when they first entered it.

"Are you ready lass?" A dwarf with a white beard, known as Balin asked her kindly with a smile. She nodded her head and the woman followed behind the dwarves out the door and she quietly shut it behind her. Bella looked around and noticed the wizard wasn't among them.

"Where's Gandalf?" Bella wondered in concern.

"He's meeting us on the borders of the Shire with ponies." Thorin answered as he started making hast down the pathway. The woman noticed he was not one for long conversations but she continued down the path with the others. The sun was just slowly coming over the trees when they left the hobbit's home, she walked beside Balin who she found quiet enjoyable to talk to. He was very curious in learning where she came from, but it remained a mystery to him as she only told him certain things about her life that she was willing to share. The only thing the elder dwarf was certain of, was that she wasn't a dwarf, she was far too beautiful to be a dwarf woman, since she lacked the beard. He suspected her to be human, but at the same time she could easily be an elf with how fair her complexion was but her hair concealed her ears so he had no way of knowing.

The dwarves and Bella reached the borders of the Shire and sure enough their was the wizard on his horse with sixteen ponies waiting for them. The dwarves wasted no time in removing their supplies off their backs and tied the satchels to the ponies. Bella chose a black pony named 'Midnight' and the two of them got along quickly. The pony enjoyed the attention it got from the woman and the occasional pet and stroke she would give. Thorin was traveling behind her, talking with Balin wondering what they talked about. The white bearded dwarf spoke of nothing of the conversation he had with her and told him that if he wanted to know anything about her to talk to her himself, which the dwarf king mumbled his decline in that suggestion and Balin simple let out a chuckle. The two dwarves heads turned in the woman's direction when they heard her talking to the animal as if it understood her and Thorin found it strange while Balin just thought she was the sweetest thing ever.

The sun was now beaming over them. It had turned into a beautiful day. Bella found she had to remove her cloak just the heat alone was causing her to sweat. The two young brothers, Fili and Kili had joined on either side of her after being convinced by their uncle to get any information out of her. Bella found the two young dwarf lads very entertaining as they told her stories about their occasional pranks they had accomplished back at home in Ered Luin. She busted out laughing when she realized most of them had been done to their leader and she could imagine his response when he figured out it was them. The two brothers then started asking her personal questions, and like Balin who had questioned her earlier, she answered them very carefully. When they reported back to their uncle they told him the only thing they now knew about her that she revealed about herself was that she had a brother. Thorin paid them both with two coins for discovering something about her, Balin wouldn't tell him anything.

They continued through the forest, Bella was beginning to wonder what they were going to do when they reached the mountain without their burglar. She had expressed her concerns to the wizard about this but he seemed certain the hobbit would join them soon. She couldn't see it. When she met the hobbit, he seemed the type who was quite content where he was, but then Bella knew who was she to questioned the wizards. A few months ago, Gandalf had asked her to take part in this quest and she had told him no and now here she was.

"Wait! Wait!" A familiar voice of a hobbit yelled from behind them. The dwarves all pulled on their reigns and their ponies came to a halt. Thorin was probably the one more surprised then anyone else to see the hobbit running to catch up to them. " I signed it!" Bilbo exclaimed as he brought the contract over to Balin, who took it happily and pulled out his eye glass.

" Everything appears to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin proclaimed. The others cheered to have their burglar with them, while Thorin on the other hand didn't show the same enthusiasm as the others.

"Give him a pony." The dwarf, grumbled, and nudged his pony to start moving again. After hearing that, the hobbit, began muttering how he would do just fine on foot and that he was sure he could keep up. As he rambled on, the two young brothers came up on either side of him and pulled him up by his clothing and set him on a pony. Bilbo took the reigns hesitantly, unsure of what he was supposed to exactly do with them. Bella was the only one kind enough to show the hobbit how to properly hold the reigns and in no time he was a little more confident with the animal.

As the day progressed on, Bella was growing incredible bored with this steady pace and nudged her pony with the heels of her boots, getting it into a full on gallop and she flew passed Thorin, who was not impressed by this sudden action. The wild was a dangerous place and she was a woman. He felt the air blow past him again and saw his nephews racing to catch up to the strange girl. The three of them giggled as they were now all going at the same pace, Thorin came up to them not long after that and got himself in front of all three of them and Bella had to yank on her reigns to slow the pony down before she knocked into the dwarf.

" You will travel at the pace the rest of us are going at. This is no place to be acting silly and reckless." Thorin barked at the woman and turned to his nephews. " You two should no better." and the two bowed their heads in shame for disappointing their uncle.

" It's not their fault" Bella protested, not wanting the boys to be in trouble for something she started.

" Their my nephews and they know better." Thorin growled and he ordered the two boys to start heading back. " You best remember your place on this quest, Miss Bella." She let out a huff once the dwarf took off back to the others. Bella waited for them and traveled at the back of the group with Gandalf and Bilbo. The day was growing darker and they found a place on the edge of the cliff. While a few of the dwarves began setting up camp Bombur was preparing supper for the others and Bella offered her assistance.


	3. Screams In The Night

Bella and Bombur had prepared a wonderful stew for the others. She filled bowl after bowl and finally she filled her own and went and took a seat near Bilbo. Some of the dwarves had been making him feel unwelcome, especially the leader. She found him quite cold and distant, but maybe that was the way he wanted to be, he was clearly someone who didn't like to engage in conversation and be close to anyone. Bella was in a way, was in the same predicament as the hobbit with the dwarves, but most of them had accepted her presences, even the dwarf king's fearless warrior had even grown a liking to her stubborn attitude and found her cooking far better then Bombur's causing him to go back for thirds. "Are you alright, Bilbo?"

The hobbit was shocked, that someone was concerned about him. He was sure he was invisible to all of them. "Oh, I am alright, thank you Bella. This stew is delicious." The hobbit applauded. She smiled at him, but knowing she couldn't take all the credit.

" Bombur, made most of it, I just added my secret spice." She admitted. with a smirk. The young lad smiled back at her, feeling a little better that she at-least made him feel welcomed. Bella took this moment and looked through the flames where Thorin was sitting. The dwarf was sitting with Balin and Dwalin. Bella had only traveled with them for a few days with the dwarves but she noticed along the way, that Balin was something of a father figure to Thorin. He went to him for everything and Dwalin was like a younger brother to him. He trusted him with his life, they were his family and his nephews. It made her think of her own family, she had left them so unexpectedly. The woman wasn't even sure what caused her too leave, she didn't feel as if she belonged. Bella could still remember months ago when she wrote that note. explaining to her brother why she had to leave and that she needed to find her purpose in life. Not long after that was when the wizard had found her, wandering the wild and propose this quest to her and that she had a destiny with in this quest, but like all riddles she had to figure it out on her own.

The dwarves were slowly making their way over to their sleeping area's they had set up. The woman let out a yawn and forced herself to the confines of her resting area. Bella had her bed set up near the fire, she used her cloak as her blanket and wrapped it around her and she closed her eyes. Thorin's eyes slowly shut after he saw the young woman sound asleep and the fire continued to 'crack' around them.

Its later in the night, everyone's sound asleep, except for Fili, Kili and the wizard, who were on watch encase someone or something came to surprise them. The hobbit woke up abruptly from the loud noises around him, it annoyed him more when he realize that it was just the dwarves continuous rhythmic snores that was happening around him. The woman was not having much luck either, she rolled onto her side, opening her eyes and she saw the hobbit walking over, carefully, so he wouldn't wake any of the others up. Bilbo's mood had quickly changed when he approached his pony,[Myrtle]. He wanted to get more acquainted with his mount. Bilbo did a quick glance to make sure no one was watching him and brought something out of his pocket. He held it in the palm of his hand, and slowly moved it towards the ponies mouth and the animal took it graciously. The hobbit was feeling rather pleased with himself at this accomplishment. Bella smiled to herself, Bilbo was one of those rare people who always tried to see the good in anyone or anything. The hobbits mood quickly turned to fear when sudden screams sounded in the night. It came again and he rushed over to Fili and Kili.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked, worriedly. He jumped when the piercing sound came again.

"Orcs..."Kili answered.

"Orcs?" Bilbo repeated, confused. Bella was sitting up. They were close, but she wasn't sure how close.

" Throat cutters." Fili explained. Bella turned around to listen to the brothers. " There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." The dwarf continued. Bella looked at the hobbit, and notice his face had gone a little pale.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." Kili added. The woman narrowed her eyes at the two brothers and got up. She hated orcs more than anything and when anyone joked about those vile creatures made her sick inside and she got up and walked over to the two dwarves that were now laughing at this.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin's voice towered over them, causing the two young lads to stop chuckling. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

" We didn't mean anything by it." Kili quickly said, feeling guilty now for upsetting his uncle. Thorin look at them both in disappointment." No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." The dwarf grumbled as he trudged past the hobbit and the woman until he was at the edge of the cliff and he stared at the valley below them.

"Don't mind him, laddie." Balin assured the two young dwarf's. " Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." The elder dwarf let out a sigh, before telling the story. Bella leaned against the rock she was sitting near and listened intently to the story being told.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler." Bella's eyes widen, she had only heard whispers from others of the Defiler, but none had ever lived who faced the creature. " The giant Gundabad orcs had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. " Balin stated, sadly, but looked to the leader with a smile, before continuing. " That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent...wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived."

Bella glanced in the leaders direction, she suddenly felt a new admiration for this dwarf. He had lost so much to this pale orc and yet he still was willing himself to fight to take back their homeland and give his people the life they deserve. The woman quickly looked away and continued to listen to Balin. " And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King." The elder dwarf declared as he looked to his leader and friend with loyalty and respect. The others had already risen around Bella and Bilbo to look at their king in awe for the sacrifices he had already made for them and would follow him to whatever end.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" The hobbit dared to ask.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin growled as he walked passed the others back to his spot where he was resting. Bella looked at the wizard, who shrugged his shoulders. The dwarves wandered back to their spots, dawn would be here soon. Bella was on her side, resting her head on her satchel and eventually closed her eyes once again.


	4. Stubborn Dwarves

Morning came quicker than the woman wanted. After hearing the old dwarf's tail of a tragic battle long ago, it was all she thought about and the pale orc. She had a terrifying feeling that the pale orc, wasn't as dead as the dwarves had believed him to be and she didn't know what she would do if she ever came face to face with this creature. It was beginning to rain and the dwarves moaned and groaned as they quickly packed up. The company mounted onto their ponies and started trudging through the forest on the muddy pathway the wizard was leading them on.

" Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori complained like a little child. Bella rolled her eyes. She was quite fond of the feeling of rain hitting against her bare skin. The woman was only one of the few that kept her hood off her head.

" It is raining, master dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done." Bella clarified, looking behind to the dwarf in question. Thorin was riding along beside, glaring at her discreetly as he agreed to his impression of her in his head; she was indeed a cheeky young lass and he allowed her to come along? What was he thinking?

"Thank you Bella, for that. " The wizard agreed. Little rain did no harm to anyone. "If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf barked as Dori let out a defeated huff. The hobbit seemed to perk his interest with wanting to know more about other's of his species.

"You must be a ray of sunshine among your people." Thorin grumbled as he scanned the area of forest they were going through.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't seen my people in a very long time." She admitted, and he looked back in her direction. He was surprised to say the least.

"Why not?"

Bella looked forward remembering the day she left and the reason. She was quiet for the longest time. The dwarf starring at her with intense eyes, waiting for an answer. " Perhaps that conversation is better left for another time." She declared, not wanting to discuss this any further and she nudged her pony to go a little faster, leaving Thorin wondering what she was about to say but failed to let it come out.

They company traveled for a couple more hours, Bella had avoided any eye contact with the leader, since he asked her "Why?" The weather had finally turned around in their favor and the rain cleared up, but it wasn't enough to dry off their drenched supplies.

Thorin had taken over leading the way, while the wizard fell behind, chatting with the hobbit and occasionally glancing at the young woman, who seemed oddly quiet since the early morning. Bella looked up to see they were coming into a place that was overgrown with grass and weeds, surrounded in run's and what looked to be left of what was once a home. There clearly wasn't any signs of life in the immediate area, which didn't sit well with Bella, as she looked the area over, hoping they would keep going, at least until they were away from this area.

"We'll camp here for the night." Thorin informed. Bella let out a sigh, she really hoped he wouldn't say that.

"We should keep going."

Thorin turned her direction and nudged his pony over to hers. "Why's that?" He questioned.

"This place doesn't look safe." She admitted. Bilbo was hiding his face, so the leader wouldn't noticed he was listening. Thorin looked the area over once more, not seeing what their was to be worried about. They hadn't seen so much as bird in the sky for miles, the other's didn't seem bothered by this location.

"We are staying here." Thorin declared and then turned to his nephews. "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." He ordered, getting off his mount so it could get some food and rest and he walked towards the broken home, where the wizard was standing under. Once the dwarf was out of earshot of her, she huffed. No one ever seemed to listen to her. "Oin, Gloin."

"Aye." Gloin acknowledged.

"Get a fire going." He pressed.

"Right ya are." Gloin agreed. He looked to their supplies. The pieces of wood he carried with them were still drenched from the rain. They would have to go into the forest to get dry stuff, if they were to get a fire going right away.

"I think it would be wiser to move on." Gandalf urged as Thorin joined him.

"You sound like Bella over there." Thorin informed, glancing at the young woman as she chatted with the hobbit and Balin while the others removed the supplies off the backs of the ponies. The wizard snorted at that remark.

"She has good instincts. You should trust her judgement." The wizard stated and the dwarf looked away from the wizard, pacing around. "Just like I know she would agree we make for the Hidden Valley."

"And I have told you already; I will not go near that place." He growled.

"Why not?" The wizard demanded as if he didn't know the answer already. " The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice." The dwarf prince hissed and the wizard was slowly losing his patience's with him.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

"Help?" Thorin interrupted, not seeing it as that. The only thing he saw when anything came to the elves, was how they left his people to die."A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. The elves looked on and did nothing." He snapped at the old man and stepped closer to him. "And you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather. Who betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them." Gandalf reminded him. "I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past." He retorted.

"I did not know that they were yours to keep." Thorin snarled. The two of them glared at each other for a few seconds and the wizard huffed, feeling angry and disappointed with the dwarf and he stormed towards the others as Thorin watched.

Bella looked up from her spot beside Balin to see Gandalf's clearly annoyed face. "Everything all right? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked, in a worried tone.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." The wizard snap, not even hiding his frustrations. Bella raised an eyebrow, ' **Was the wizard seriously abandoning them already?** ' The woman wondered as she turned in Thorin's direction. Clearly he was the cause of the wizard's sudden anger. Thorin looked right at her, the wizard's leaving, didn't have any affect on him.

"And who's that?" Bilbo asked, still confused about what had just happen.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins!" Gandalf bellowed as he pushed his walked passed the last dwarf and continued to stomp towards the bushes. " I've had enough of dwarves for one day." The wizard grumbled and he vanished into the thickness of the bushes and Bella began to think they would be on their own from here, all because the dwarf's pride took over and would not listen to a single word the wizard said.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin grumbled.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asked, looking at Bella and Balin. Bella looked at the elder dwarf who let out a sigh, even he didn't know if the wizard would be coming back and Bella left to help Bombur get a meal prepared.


	5. Harmless Conversation

The sun had set and darkness filled the sky. Bella and Bombur were busy over by the fire, preparing stew. Bella dug in the food supplies to find things to add to it. Bombur was adding meat to it and ever so often the woman caught the dwarf taking a couple of gulps. It was finally ready, the dwarves were already lined up to get their bowls along with the hobbit.. As the woman filled each bowl, she got one ready for Bombur and passed it to him and he wondered over and sat by his brother. She looked around to make sure everyone was eating when her eyes landed on the leader. He wasn't eating, he was sitting alone away from the others, smoking his pipe. Bella filled another bowl and walked over to where the dwarf was sitting. He didn't seem to notice her at first, until she cleared her throat and he removed his pipe from his lips and looked at her.

"Here. You need to eat." She insisted and he furrowed his brow.

"I'm not hungry." He grumbled, as he set his pipe down beside him and noticed she was still there.

"Either you eat it or I'll feed it to you myself." She threatened. He let a huff and took the bowl from her and held it in his hands and looked at it before looking back at her, and she smirked.

"What did you do to it?" Thorin questioned. Noticing it didn't look like the stuff Bombur usually made.

"I didn't poison it, if that's what your thinking. If you need proof, look at the others. There all perfectly alive and content." She stated. Thorin looked at the other dwarves and saw them all stuffing their faces with the woman's concoction and saw nothing appear to be going wrong with them. He slowly raised his spoonful to his lips and ate it and found it quite delicious and he took another. Bella felt quite proud of herself and she took a seat beside him.

"Thank you. That was very good." Thorin admitted as he placed the bowl beside him.

"Your welcome. Now was that so hard." She teased and he rolled his eyes. "So what happened between you and wizard?" She questioned, getting right to the point.

" He think's we should have kept going." Thorin stated.

"And you didn't agree with him?" She pressed on.

" No. He wanted to seek refuge with the elves. He think's they can help us with the map.I for one will die before I ever ask the elves for help. " Thorin confessed. Bella looked at him, as if she understood why he argued about going to them.

"Is he right though? Is there something on the map, that can only be read by elves?" She questioned.

"It doesn't matter. We'll just have to find another way." Thorin muttered

"What if there is no other way? You only have one chance to open the door into the mountain. Are you willing to let your pride get in the way of your only chance?" The dwarf thought about what the woman said. His first impression was that she was starting to sound like the wizard, but he was seeing that maybe she is right but he wasn't going to admit it.

"What about you? Why are you really here?" Thorin challenged.

"I told you, when we were in the hobbit's home. I owed a promise to a friend." She reminded, not clarifying who this friend was. Thorin couldn't figure this woman out. She was so mysterious to him. Just when he thought she was going to open up to who she was, she always seemed to be hiding something else.

"Earlier, you mentioned you hadn't seen your people in a long time. I want to know why?" The dwarf dared to looked away from him, this was something she did not like telling anyone about.

" That's something I don't wish to speak about. " She stated. Thorin starred into the bright red orange flames. He wanted to know who this strange woman was. He was about to ask her something else when the startled voice of his nephews were heard.

"TROLLS!" Fili and Kili yelled at the same time. Bella and Thorin jumped up from their spots with their weapons already drawn. The others looked around a mixture of fear and panic.

"Trolls?" Bella repeated. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! They have our ponies. Bilbo is attempting to set them free." Kili informed.

"You left the hobbit to deal with the trolls?" Bella shrieked at the two brothers. Thorin let out a huff and rolled his eyes. He knew this hobbit was bad news. He was useless and always seemed to be in trouble. The woman started to dash into the forest, only to be yanked back by her clothing.

"Stay here." He ordered.

"You want me to stay here. While my friend is in serious danger. I don't think so." She argued.

"I said stay here! We can handle this. You don't need to get hurt." He expressed. "All of you! Follow me!" Thorin yelled as he charged into the woods with the other's close behind him and the woman was left there with a decision to make.


	6. Trolls and Parasites

Bella stood by the fire, starring into the flames. Thorin's words circling in her mind over and over again: **'We can handle this. You don't need to get hurt.'** She laughed at that thought. The dwarf never showed concerns for her safety, he just didn't want her in his way. He didn't believe she could defend herself. The woman decided she waited long enough, they hadn't returned in quite sometime. The trolls had been too much for those stubborn dwarves to handle. Bella pulled out her sword and charged into the bushes.

As she ran, she could feel the branches whip passed her; hitting against her clothing. Bella soon saw a glowing fire coming into view. From what she could see, their was three trolls and the dwarves were scattered everywhere, with there blades slicing in every which way they could. The woman jumped out of the bush, in front of Ori and stuck her blade in one of the trolls leg, making it yelp in pain and stumble backwards. Thorin snapped his head in her direction, and hissed under his breath. Slicing a trolls arm when it tried to grab him. His attention immediately went back to the woman, as he watch her swing her blade and slice with such accuracy; her movements were dead on, so she just missed being squashed by the creatures. Ori unfortunately got snatched by one of the trolls, and the troll held him up in the air. Dwalin was on the ground, for Thorin to use as a step and launched himself into the air slicing the troll in the face, and it dropped Ori on the ground. The prince swung his blade once again and sliced the troll on the back of the leg.

Thorin turned to his left to see Bella beside him and he yanked her by the arm, while the others were still fighting off the trolls to give the hobbit time to release the ponies. " What are you doing here! I thought I told you to stay away." Thorin protested.

"Hmm, and what? Did you actually think I was going to listen to you?" Bella growled.

"Yes. I was hoping you had some common sense in that head of yours but clearly I was mistaken." He declared.

"Yeah, you were mistaken; thinking I would stay behind while my friend is in danger. You may not think he's worth saving, but I do." She jerked her arm away from Thorin and they both looked up to see a troll charging right at them, with a knife. The dwarf pushed the woman out of the way and she stumbled backwards and fell on the ground. A rough grunt escaping her mouth. Thorin went to stab the creature when it swung it's blade and nicked Thorin in the arm making him yell from the burning sensation he now felt on his upper arm but he ignored it when he saw the trolls now had a hold of their burglar.

"Bilbo!" Kili yelled about to take on the trolls, when Thorin stopped him.

"No!"

"Lay down your arms...Or we'll rip his off!" A troll ordered. Bilbo looked at the leader, nervously for him to comply with the creatures orders. Thorin glared at the hobbit, he had been nothing but a major pain, no good for nothing pathetic little frighten man. He let out a noticeable huff, but slammed the sharp end of his blade into the ground. The other's soon followed, tossing their weapons in a pile and they were being lined up and the trolls began tying them up in sacks. Thorin looked over and saw no signs of the young woman and thought to himself, what a perfect time for her to actually listen to him. Bella had managed to crawl behind a giant stone before the trolls spotted her. She watched two of the trolls tying some of the dwarves to a log and placed it over the fire.

"Ooh, that's hot. that's hot, that's hot!" Nori cried out.

"Don't bother cooking 'em. Let's just sit on 'em and squash 'em into jelly." One of the trolls suggested.

"They should be sauteed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." The troll, wearing an apron stated. The trolls tensed up when they hear the snapping of branches.

"What was that?" One of them questioned. Bella leaned up against the rock, hoping they didn't see her. Thorin managed to spot her and noticed she didn't listen to him after all and then noticed the troll coming from behind the rock.

"Bella, look out!" Thorin yelled. Bella gasped when she looked up to the see the troll coming and it yanked her up in the air.

"What do we have here?" The troll asked, as he sniffed her.

"Let me go!" She demanded, but the troll didn't show any signs that he heard her.

"I think it's a woman." another troll insisted as he walked over to the other one to look at her.

"Is this really necessary?" Balin protested. The troll tied the woman up in a sack and dropped her on the ground beside Thorin.

"The does sound quite nice." The stupid troll agreed. The dwarves tied around the log continued to shout their protest as the trolls discuss how they would like their dinner to be cooked, but none could agree on the same thing.

The hobbit was the only one to catch certain words the troll turning the log said and he had a plan forming in his mind.

"Wait!" Bilbo bellowed, managing to stand up and hop over closer the trolls. " You are making a terrible mistake.

" You can't reason with them, their half-wits!" Dori shouted.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur questioned.

"I meant with the, uh, with the seasoning." The hobbit clarified.

"What about the seasoning?" The cooking troll hissed, getting closer to the frightened burglar.

"Well, have you smelt them?" Bilbo asked. " You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." The dwarves shouted at him in outrage. Bella hoped this hobbit had a good reason for doing this.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" The troll demanded.

"Shut up. Let the, uh, Flurgaburburhobbit talk." The cook insisted, his interest peaked and waited anxiously for the hobbit to continue on. Bilbo now felt the pressure he was under and had to think of something quick before these dumb creatures figured out what he was trying to do.

"Uh, the secret to cooking dwarf is..."The hobbit stuttered, trying to find the right words to say.

"Yes? Come on. Tell us the secret." The troll urged

"It's uh, yes, I'm telling you. The secret is to skin them first." Bilbo announced and the dwarves yelled at the hobbit, shouting curses at him. Thorin turned to look at Bella.

"Still think he's worth saving now?" Thorin grumbled at her, raising an eyebrow.

"He wouldn't need saving if you would have just listened to the wizard and kept going, none of us would be in this situation!" She growled at him. Suddenly a troll came over to them and picked up Bombur and dangled him over his mouth about to eat him when Bilbo says the most ridiculous thing, making the troll toss him back onto the group.

The hobbit had the trolls thinking the dwarves had been infested with parasites. The company began to yell at the hobbit, not seeing what Bilbo was really up to, except for the woman and she nudged Thorin in the back, hoping he would figure it out before the hobbit's wasted efforts were lost.

Thorin kicked his youngest nephew in the back and they all seem to get it and went along with the idea that they were full of parasites. The trolls were infuriated that they wouldn't be able to enjoy their dinner liked they hoped. Dawn was nearly here. When out of nowhere the wizard appeared on the ledge above them.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf yelled.

"Who's that?" A troll questioned.

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?" The troll wondered when Gandalf slammed the bottom of his staff into the rock, cracking it and letting the sun pour into the clearing. The trolls began screaming as the daylight shinned on them, slowly turning them into stone.

The dwarves cheered and laughed to see the wizard had come back, that he hadn't completely abandon them. Bella rolled her eyes, wondering when Gandalf was going to appear.

"Oh, get your foot out of my back." The fearless dwarf bellowed, not wanting to be stuck on the log any longer.


	7. A Wizard, With A Crazy Idea

The dwarves on the split had been safely rescued. Bella wandered over by the fire pit, where the trolls had piled their weapons and found hers. Thorin had already gathered his sword and couple daggers and went to have a little chat with the wizard. "Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin asked as he approached the wizard.

"To look ahead." The wizard declared, not giving any specifics.

"What brought you back?" The dwarf questioned, wondering if the wizard would at least give him a straight answer this time.

"Looking behind." Thorin huffed under his breath, he should have known better by now that he would never get a straight answer from this riddle speaking wizard. "Nasty business. Still, they're all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar." Thorin stated, recalling the trouble this hobbit had caused since he joined this company. He still didn't see if this halfling was all this wizard was making him out to be. The young woman, had earned his trust, that she could at least hold her own, but he still remained suspicious of who she really was.

"He had the nous to play for time." The wizard pressed.

"And let us not forget: that none of the rest of you thought of that." Bella interrupted, causing Thorin and Gandalf to look to their side to see the young woman sheathing her sword that she had picked up from the pile the trolls had made them make when they were first captured.

"He nearly got us killed." Thorin challenged, as he stepped over to Bella, who didn't find his demeanor at all intimidating what so ever.

"You're alive, aren't you!?" She barked back and then walked away. Leaving the Dwarf King muttering under his breath as he looked back at the wizard, somewhat annoyed that he had brought this woman amongst his company. Gandalf, rolled his eyes,wondering when these two would get over their issues they had with each other, as he looked over at the statues. These trolls had to have come from somewhere.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." The wizard said calmly.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far South?" The leader wondered. Finding it quite odd as well.

"Not for an age. Not since a darker power ruled these lands." The wizards voice trailed off as his mind went somewhere else, remembering a time when darkness had nearly covered all of Middle-Earth but they had managed to defeat it.

"They could not have moved in daylight." Bella called out. "We should search the nearby area's for any sign of their hideout."

The dwarf raised an eyebrow at the wizard, this woman clearly liked to take charge and it was making his insides boil, but neither the less she did have a point, they should look around for where these nasty creatures could have been staying during the day. It wasn't long before they realized they were getting close, when a foul smell reached their noses, making it hard for most of them to breathe, without choking on the fumes that dwell in the unpleasant place that laid just before them.

Gandalf led a small group of dwarves - Thorin included, into the cave. Bella waited outside with the hobbit and the rest that did not wish to enter such a foul place. The woman glanced at the entrance when she heard the commotion that was coming out of it. From what she could make of it, they had found lots of gold coins; something dwarves couldn't resist, she assumed they were burying some away for later and she rolled her eyes at the thought. She could hear the wizard talking about weapons - two swords that were forged by the High Elves of the first age. That disturbing news would have disgusted the dwarf immediately. He hated anything that had to do with elves. The next thing Bella heard was Gandalf's overpowering voice shout at him, basically calling him a fool he were to leave it behind.

Thorin and the others soon came back out of the troll cave. Both Thorin and the wizard carrying a brand new sword. Gandalf appeared to be carrying two. "Bilbo." Bella wandered over to the others, while the wizard had a word with the hobbit. " Here. This is about your size." The hobbit looked almost petrified when he saw that it was a sword the wizard was handing to him. Bilbo took the blade with shaky hands.

"I can't take this." Bilbo sighed.

"The blade is of Elvish make, which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby." Gandalf explained, but the hobbit doubted himself having the strength and courage to wield such blade.

" I have never used a sword in my life." The hobbit pressed, trying to talk his way out of accepting this, but the wizard, believed in him more then he knew.

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life...but when to spare one." The hobbit allow this to sink in, but it wasn't enough time as he hoped.

"Something's coming!" Thorin shouted.

"Gandalf." Bilbo stuttered.

"Stay together! Hurry now! Arm yourselves!" The wizard yelled. The dwarves and Bella all pulled out their swords and axes and made hast into the bushes to face whatever it was that was coming towards them through the trees. The dwarves had formed a circle around the area, so whatever was coming would have to go through them, if it wanted to get passed them. The noise was getting closer as something shot out of the bushes just before them. It appeared to be over-sized rabbit's pulling a sleigh with a short, odd old man wearing a ragged hat.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" The strange man, yanked on the reigns when he saw he was surrounded at sword point all around.

"Radagast." Gandalf sighed. "It's Radagast the Brown!" The wizard stepped forward from the group towards his friend. Bella and the dwarves, slowly lowered their weapons but kept their eyes on this strange man. He was quite short for a wizard. "Well...what on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf." Radagast pressed urgently. "Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." He repeated. The dwarves and even the woman were beginning to grow flustered with this wizard to get to the point already.

"Yes?" Gandalf, said calmly; encouraging his odd friend to continue on and hopefully spit it out whatever it was he had a difficult time saying. Radagast inhales sharply to say something, but nothing calm out.

"Just give me a minute. Oh. I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue. " The wizard stressed. He went to try again when he finally realized what was wrong. " Oh, it's not a thought at all. It's a silly old..." The short wizard stuck out his tongue, Gandalf slowly reached forward and grabbed what appeared to be some sort of insect. "Stick insect."

Bella, cocked an eyebrow. She had a hard time believing this was a wizard at all. He certainly didn't act like one, although he somewhat spoke an awful lot like Gandalf did. Feeling intimidated with all the eyes on him, Radagast insisted the two of them speak in private on certain matters. Some time went by when a howl of some sort was heard in the distance.

" Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo questioned, in a startled voice.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur informed, the dwarves knew that sound all to well. Low growls were heard behind them and the snapping of branches. They all turned around to see a giant warg stalking towards them. The beast leaped at the company; knocking a few onto the ground. Thorin plunged his new sword; Orcrist into the foul creature. Just as the leader killed the first one another one was already there. The warg charged at Thorin. Kili, being a skilled archer, release an arrow, bringing the beast to the ground, only wounding it, and Bella stabbed it in it's throat, putting it out of it's misery.

"Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind." Thorin declared.

"Orc pack?" The hobbit repeated, but everyone paid little attention to the hobbit's hysterics.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf questioned.

"No one." Thorin said.

"Who did you tell?!" The wizard shouted.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted." Gandalf pressed.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin informed.

"We can't! We have no ponies. They bolted!" Ori cried as he came running down the hill to tell the others. Numerous disappointed sighs were heard throughout the company. Their was no way they would be able to outrun the warg's and orcs on foot.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast suddenly offered.

"These are Gundabad Warg's they will outrun you." Gandalf hissed.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits. I'd like to see them try." The wizard challenged, with a smirk.


	8. The Chase Is On!

The deranged wizard set off with his plan to distract the orc pack, for as long as he could so Gandalf and the rest of the company could get a good head start to get as far away from the danger as possible. The dwarves, Bella and the burglar watched from behind a overly sized rock to see Radagast on his sled being pulled by his Rhosgobel rabbits. His plan seemed to be working because the wargs went straight after the wizard; who disappeared over the hill.

"Come on!" Gandalf whispered to them and the company began running in the opposite direction down the hill side across the rocky plain. They had been running for awhile when Thorin came to abrupt stop when spotting the warg pack not far off from them on the ridge, still chasing the old man on the sled. "Stay together."

"Move!" Thorin ordered. They wasted no time and began running in yet another direction that they hoped would lead them away from the pack that was still searching for them. They group was running along side a massive rock. Bella was beside Thorin when they both came to an immediate stop, having seen the wargs again. The others had managed to stop when they noticed their leader had halted but Ori(the youngest), kept going. "Ori, no!" Thorin yelled as he yanked the lad back before they could be seen.

"All of you, come on! Come on. Quick." Gandalf hissed, when he saw it was clear for them to continue on. The dwarves, Bella and Bilbo started running down the hill leaving Gandalf and Thorin; who waited for the others to go.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin demanded. The king had kept his mouth closed till this point but now he was growing suspicious and they weren't going to be able to run much longer. They were getting tired quickly. Gandalf said nothing but followed behind the others leaving Thorin no choice but to follow wherever this old man was leading them.

Radagast plan had managed to work this long but one of the warg's had caught the scent of something else and it sniffed the air, looking for it's source. The company had gotten a little further but it wasn't too long before they saw the pack even closer this time and they ran over to the side and pressed themselves up against the slab of rock to hid themselves just in time as they heard the warg approaching.

Thorin was standing beside Bella and Bilbo, he looked over to his youngest nephew and nodded for him to make a move. The dwarf pulled out an arrow from his quiver and readied his stepped away from the rock, revealing himself to the warg and orc, letting go of the arrow it pierced the warg, bringing both creatures down to the ground in front of them. They screeched for help to the others when Bella finally put the orc out of it's misery. A few dwarves did the same to the warg. But it was too late. The beast had alerted the others to their whereabouts and the pack was no longer pursuing the wizard.

"Move! Run!" The wizard roared. The company followed the wizard, they were no longer running across the rocky plain where they had nifty boulders to hide behind. Instead they were now running through a grassy plain where it would be easier for the orc pack to spot them. Bella continued to run beside the hobbit; keeping him motivated to run even though they were all in desperate need of a break.

"There they are!" Gloin shouted pointing in front of them a few warg's he had spotted coming right towards them.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf ushered them. He was leading them somewhere. Where? they had no idea. And they continued to feel the sweat that dripped down their faces as they panted. Thorin saw another one show up in the direction they were going and he stopped, looking around to see more coming; they were circling so they couldn't escape.

"There's more coming!" Kili shouted.

"Kili! Shoot them!" The dwarf king ordered. Kili began loading his bow and aiming them at the approaching warg's.

"Were surrounded!" Fili yelled, pulling out his blade.

"Where's Gandalf?!" Dori asked as he searched amongst them to see the wizard was no longer with them.

"He's abandon us." Dwalin accused, knowing the wizard would pull something like this when their situation would become life or death. Bella had her sword out in front of her, ready to go down fighting.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin encouraged them all as he pulled out his new sword he had discovered in the trolls cave. The wargs had moved in closer. Growling at them as they stalked towards them.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf voice shouted from behind them. They all turned around in surprise as he disappeared down a crack in the rock.

"Come on, move!" Thorin shouted at them as he raced over and jumped onto a near by rock. "Quickly! All of you!" Bofur was the first to slide in. Then the hobbit, followed by Balin, Gloin and Bombur. Thorin counting off as each person went in. He looked up to see Bella was still out fighting a warg that had approach her, leaving her with no choice but to fight it. The young woman managed to kill the warg and orc it had on the back but she hadn't heard the one sneaking up behind her to strike.

"Bella look out!" Kili shouted. Bella whirled around only to be knocked to the ground, her sword still in her hand. The warg clamped it's teeth around her leg and the woman let out a agonizing scream that even Thorin couldn't bare to hear.

"Bella!" Fili yelled as he ran towards her and the warg that still had a hold of her by leg, sinking it's teeth into her skin deeper. Kili release an arrow, striking the warg, forcing it to release it's grip on her. Thorin had dashed over to his oldest nephew ordering him to go with the others. Fili insisted he wasn't going anywhere without his brother but the leader shoved him towards the rock. The warg went to approach the wounded woman, who was trying hard to move but she had already lost to much blood. Kili released another arrow at the beast, causing it to stumble over. Thorin took this opportunity and rushed to Bella's side. The dwarf instructed her to wrap her arm around his neck as he lifted her into the air, cradling her in his arms. The warg tried yet again to attack both of them this time but Bella managed to have the strength to stab her sword right into the beast eyes and it collapsed. Thorin was running towards the crack in the rock, Kili continued to shoot down any wargs that charged at his uncle.

The leader was at the top of the rock and turned around. "Kili! Come on!" Kili started running over. Thorin slid down the rock. Still holding onto the young woman, both his nephews coming in right behind him and as the wargs approached the edge of the crack only moments later a horn blew alerting the company that another presences had engaged their enemy. Thorin looked down at the woman, she was going in and out of consciousness and the dwarf's eyes went to her excruciating wound. A dead orc fell into the cave rolling right towards Thorin and came to a stop. He reached over and yanked the arrow that had killed it. "Elves" He muttered in disgust. " Oin, get over here." Thorin ordered their medic dwarf when he felt the woman suddenly go limp against his chest.


	9. Dilemma

Oin was at the young woman's side instantly when the leader yelled for him. She had lost a lot of blood and continued too. " She's lost a lot of blood." Oin muttered as he began pulling supplies out of his bag; hoping to stop this before it was too late. The medic glanced at Bella, her breathing was unsteady but she managed to open her eyes. " Stay with us lass." Oin encouraged as he grabbed some cloth to bind her leg. "Someone put some pressure on her wound." The dwarf noticed no one had stepped forward to help and Thorin rolled his eyes stepping up to the task and placed a fair amount of pressure on the woman's wound, causing her to let out another grunt of pain. Oin made quick work to bind the cloth around the half-breeds leg and her eyes had closed once again. "Bella, keep your eyes open." The dwarf shouted firmly at her but she didn't respond.

"We need to get her to Lord Elrond, immediately." Gandalf pressed.

"What are the elves going to do? She's lost too much blood. She isn't going to last much longer." Thorin growled. He didn't particularly trust the young woman, but he would never wish this on her.

"The elves have medicine that can save her! Unless you have a better suggestion I suggest you take my advice for once and trust me!" The wizard bellowed at the leader. The two of them glared at each other for what seemed like the longest minute.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads! Do we follow it or no?!" Dwalin interrupted as he stood at the mouth of the pathway that appeared to be their only way out; unless they wanted to go back the way they came from.

"Follow it of course!" Bofur shouted. The others all agreed. Thorin shot the wizard one more disgusted look and walked over to the passed out woman on the ground. He picked her up in his arms; her head rested against his chest as he followed behind the others. The hobbit had been completely shaken by how much blood his friend lost and he prayed she would make it through this. He couldn't bare the thought of losing the only person in the company that actually accepted him and believed in him.

"I think that would be wise." The wizard muttered in agreement and he followed behind the grumbling dwarves. They followed the winding path but with ever bend the path seemed to become smaller and smaller making it difficult for some of the dwarves to squeeze through. As the dwarf prince carried Bella he could hear her faint breathing against his chest. They continued down the rest of the path until it came to an opening. The dwarves all stopped, starring at the sight before them. The valley was absolutely stunning. Waterfalls surrounded the home of the elves, making it even more beautiful. " The Valley of Imladris! In the common tongue, it's known by another name." The wizard spoke from behind the hobbit.

"Rivendell." Bilbo whispered with a smile on his face. He had always dreamed of coming to see the elves, but he wished it was under better circumstances.

"This was your plan all along." Thorin spat as he turned around to face the wizard still holding the young woman in his arms. "To seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this Valley, is that which you bring yourself. And if you would have listened to me earlier in coming here, young Bella here wouldn't be in your arms right now, hanging on by a thread!" The wizard barked at the dwarf.

"You think the elves will give this quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." Thorin hissed at the wizard, he already blamed himself for the fact that the woman was seriously injured he didn't need the wizard making him feel worse.

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered and they are the only ones that can help Bella." The wizard pressed. Thorin finally let out a sigh of defeat. He wanted nothing to do with the elves, but he couldn't allow this young woman to die either. He was amazed she had hung on this long. "If we are to be successful, this will have to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave all the talking to me." Thorin huffed at the wizard and the continued down the path into the city of elves. The dwarf prince looked to see if anyone was near him before he spoke.

"Hang in their Bella" He whispered. The dwarves crossed over the bridge, noticing some elves had come out of hiding to see their new arrivals. An elf with long dark hair was coming down the steps.

"Mithrandir!" The elf exclaimed.

"Ah, Lindir." Gandalf greeted back. The company began murmuring amongst themselves, most of them making fun of the elf. The elf's eyes then went to the young woman that was in the dwarf's arms.

"What's wrong with her?" Lindir questioned.

"She needs help, which is why I must speak with Lord Elrond, immediately." Gandalf pressed.

"My Lord Elrond, is not here." Lindir sadly replied.

"Not here? Where is he?" The wizard asked.

"Typical. Your kind is never here when your needed. Elves haven't changed at all. You're all still the backstabbing, traitors you've always been!" Thorin sneered.

"Thorin! That is enough!" Gandalf roared at the dwarf. Thorin placed Bella and Dwalin's arm and stepped forward, as if he wasn't even close to being done with what he wanted to say but he didn't get more then two steps when he and the others heard something and all turned around to see a group of armed elves approaching them at a rapid rate. The dwarves bunched up in a group; pulling the hobbit right into the center of them.

"Hold ranks!" Thorin shouted in Dwarvish. The company immediately held their weapons up in front of them. Ready to fight; if it was necessary. The elves on the horses were circling around them.

"Gandalf." An elf with long brown hair called out to the wizard.

"Lord Elrond." Gandalf replied with a sigh of relief. The two of them started speaking in elvish to each other. Thorin and the others were growing incredible impatient. The elf greeted Thorin with open arms, the wizard gave him a stern look to not say anything rude or insulting. The dwarf held his tongue and that's when Lord Elrond glanced at the unconscious woman in the scary looking dwarf's arms.

"What has happened to her?" The elf Lord questioned, looking at the wizard.

"She was attack by a warg." The wizard explained. " She needs medicine now, or I'm afraid she will not last much longer. The elf walked towards the dwarf, holding the woman and took her out of his arms.

" What are you doing? Where are you taking her?" Thorin barked at the elf.

"Lindir, send for Lady Galadriel immediately. Tell her we are in need of her." Elrond pressed to the younger elf, ignoring the protesting dwarves. And he disappeared up the stairs with their female companion.

"If they hurt her. We'll do worse to ya!" Gloin threatened.

"Don't be a fool. Their going to save her." Gandalf hissed at the red bearded dwarf. Another elf showed up moments later asking the dwarves if they would like to join them for dinner. Although most of them seemed suspicious of this offer and worried about Bella. The company has had a very tiring day of trolls, orcs and wargs and couldn't deny that they were starving and agreed and followed the elf up the stairs.

Dinner had turned into a complete disaster. Thorin had discovered more about the sword he had found in the troll cave, but the dwarves were not to impress with what they had been served for supper. It was nothing but green food and no meat. After they had finished their horrendous song; they all insisted on throwing their food everywhere to finish it off.

Hours had gone by and it wasn't until after Lord Elrond finish explain the inscription on the map that could only be read on a certain day and moon, that they finally learned the fate of the young woman.

"Where's Bella?" Balin questioned.

"She's resting. She'll be back on her feet in a couple of weeks." The elf; Lindir explained.

"A couple of weeks?" Thorin repeated in utter shock." We don't have that kind of time. Durin's day will soon be upon us."

"Their is no use in arguing about it now. Get some sleep. We'll discuss this tomorrow." The wizard demanded. Balin and Thorin left to join the others.


	10. Consequences

A week has gone by. No one had come to visit the woman, besides Bilbo, Gandalf, Lord Elrond and few other elves that brought the half-breed food and water. The wizard had managed to convince the dwarves to stay around for now; but most of them - including Thorin were growing quickly impatient. Time was of the essence. Bella laid in bed, starring at the ceiling; she felt useless. Lady Galadriel ordered her to remain on bed rest for the next couple of weeks. Bella groaned in frustration and disappointment - mostly in herself for allowing that filthy creature to get close to her like that, and attack her. She wouldn't be in this predicament. The woman was sure the dwarves would not be waiting around for much longer.

Bella was surprised Thorin hadn't ordered the others to leave already. Why they still remained here in the elf valley was beyond her. He had the answer he needed to find the hidden door into the mountain. There was nothing left here that was holding the dwarf king to stay put, so why was he? Thorin barely trusted her as it was. He knew nothing about her and mostly that was because she didn't want anyone to know who she really was. The young woman could still hear Thorin's harsh words repeat in her mind. She might have been unconscious at the time but she still heard every single thing he said and it hurt her more then she liked to admit. Not wanting to spend another minute in this bed, Bella was determined to be able to walk as fast as she could; she was part of that company and she was going to be with them until they reached their destination.

The young woman pushed herself off the bed and instead of landing on her feet like she had envisioned and she collapsed onto the cold stone floor. Groaning in protest she began dragging herself across the floor until she found a railing she could grab hold of to pull herself back up. The half-breed hopped on her one good leg down the hall, peering behind pillars; making sure no elves spotted her and continued on when the area was clear. Bella finally made it outside and breathed in a breath of fresh air. She was leaning against the solid ledge, giving her hurt leg a rest and was careful not to put too much pressure on it so she wouldn't collapse again. She was determined to walk on that leg as fast as she could before she got left behind.

Once she felt rested, she decided to follow the path down that led away from the home of the elves and the woman was once again hopping on one leg, praying she wouldn't trip or fall. She finally made it down to the bottom of the path. Bella peered through the bushes, seeing the water slam into the rocks with great pressure. "What are you doing out here?" Thorin's voice thundered from behind her.

Bella jumped at the sound of his voice, but she managed to keep herself from falling over. " I needed to get some air." Bella stated, her tone laced with annoyance as she ignored the pain she was feeling that was shooting up her wounded leg. The dwarf was watching her suspiciously. He remembered that elf with the ugly hair, had said she would be on bed rest for weeks before she would be able to walk; how she was on her feet now was beyond him.

" Shouldn't you be resting right now?" Thorin questioned her in a serious tone.

"I'm fine." The young woman answered a little to quickly then she should have.

"Are you now? Then lets head back." Thorin challenged, motioning for her to go first. Bella had a feeling she knew what he was trying to prove and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of showing she was useless.

"Thank you, but I prefer to stay down here for awhile. I've been cooped up in that home for a week, you understand." Bella lowly growled, the pain in her left leg was getting only more unbearable.

"And I said, we are leaving. You're well enough aren't you. We've wasted enough time in this cursed land. " Thorin spat, as motioned for her to go once again. Bella took a moment to gather her nerves and put all her focus into not making herself look like a fool in front of the leader. The half-breed stepped with her right foot first and then she moved her left leg and limped on that foot so she wouldn't put to much pressure on it. Thorin's eyes looked down, to watch how she was walking; taking note of her limp and waited for her to collapse on the ground. Bella had made it passed the dwarf, when a low whimper came from her; she wasn't going to be able to keep this up, the pain was to much and when she went to place her left foot down again, her whole leg gave out on her and she fell to the ground. " Your fine, are you?" Thorin grumbled at her, still standing a few feet behind her. The woman laid their for a few seconds, ignoring the leader. Thorin was about to say something else when he heard her soft cry's and his tense face relaxed and he walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Bella are you alright?"

"Don't touch me!" Bella shouted as she smacked Thorin's hand away and she started crawling away from him up the path.

"Bella stop, let me help you." Thorin ordered as he continued to follow her.

"I don't need your help. It's not as if you care." She sneered at him. Thorin took somewhat offense to that notion.

"Bella. Just let me help you, you are not going to make it up that hill by yourself in your condition." Thorin retorted, trying to remain calm but the woman wasn't making this easy for him.

"You sure you wouldn't rather have just let me die." Bella barked, looking up at him. remembering everything he said in the cave. Thorin turned away and looked back at her, seeing the pain that covered her face and then he saw the blood that had leaked through her clothing. Her stitches must have come undone.

" Your bleeding." Thorin pointed out, as he stepped towards her again, only for her to struggle to get away from him.

"And? What. You suddenly feel concern for my well-being?"

"You are so stubborn!" Thorin hissed in annoyance. He walked towards and with no problem picked her up off the ground and began heading up the path with the woman shouting in protest.

"Put me down!" She ordered. "I won't be left behind."

"Left behind? No one's leaving you behind Bella." Thorin stated as he continued up the hill. Not long after he reached the entrance of the elven home and headed down the hall, towards the healing room he found lord Elrond and the elf with the ugly hair speaking to each other, and Thorin gladly interrupted their conversation rudely. "Her wound needs rebinding. And see to it that she stays put this time." Thorin ordered as he shot both elves a look and he left the room; shutting the doors behind him.

Thorin had gone to find the rest of the company. He knew his men were growing painfully impatient with every second they spent in this horrid place. After a long debate Thorin managed to convince the others that they were not going to leave until the woman was back on her feet. He didn't want to admit it, but he had a feeling they needed this woman more then they realized. The hobbit and wizard were mildly surprised by this, but didn't disagree. As much as he didn't like it, she was part of this company and he wasn't about to leave her behind now, even if it did take her a few weeks to recover.


	11. Recovery

The next couple of weeks went by in a blur for Bella. The elves had been especially good to the woman in helping her to regain her strength in her left leg so she could walk once again. Thorin made it his mission to avoid the young woman until it was time to leave. The leader had been teased by every member of his company. Even Balin and Dwalin badgered Thorin just to get arouse out of him for what possible reason he could have for deciding to stay in this forsaken land. Thorin wasn't even quite sure why he decided to wait until she recovered - she was just a woman. She would be safer here in Rivendell; then being out in the dangerous wild with them. Was it when she said she didn't want to be **"left behind?"** that made him suddenly decide he would wait? The dwarf began to wonder if that had anything to do with why she would not speak of where she was from. Did her people leave her behind? Thorin had asked her once and she didn't want to tell him.

When the elves weren't helping Bella. Fili and Kili would see to it that their woman companion had a fast recovery so they could get back on the road. It was early the next morning. Bella had just opened her eyes and stretched her arms when he door opened and in came Fili and Kili. " Good morning Bella, and how are you feeling today?" Kili asked, his adorable smile forming on his face. She was growing fond of the two of them, constantly visiting her but she did wish it wasn't so early - She did enjoy her sleep.

"You ready for another day of our walking exercise?" Fili piped up, as he handed the woman a bowl of fruit and placed a glass full of water on the nightstand beside her bed.

" As ready as I'm ever gonna be. Where did you get this?" Bella asked, pointing at the bowl filled with fresh cut up fruit.

"Oh, I swiped it from their kitchen early this morning. I thought you might like it." Fili insisted, with a smirk at how proud he was. Bella giggled and thank him for it and started plopping the pieces of fruit into her mouth. The taste of it as he she bit into a piece was very refreshing and soon she was down to the last piece and she picked it up and ate it. The half-breed climbed off the bed and she could now walk on her left foot without collapsing, she was only able to walk short distances but with the help of the two brothers their walking exercise was just starting to pay off. Bella walked down the hall, with Fili and Kili right beside her; encase her leg was to give out on her. The three of them were enjoying a conversation as they strolled outside. It was beautiful hot summer day. Kili suggest they should go down the trail, that led down to the bottom of the waterfall. Which just happened to be the same path that Thorin had followed her down a couple of weeks ago.

They passed through the gardens and that's when Bella heard the sounds of the other dwarves. They were coming up to the pond and the half-breed nearly fell over when she saw the dwarves completely naked as they bathed themselves. Needless to say she didn't see Thorin amongst them; which didn't surprise her. He may be arrogant and stubborn but he did have his morals. Fili and Kili both shielded her from the embarrassing sight of their comrades and they quickly got passed their and they began their descend down the hill. Fili and Kili had been telling Bella of how their fellow dwarves had been causing mayhem in the elven valley since they had to extend their stay until the half-breed was well enough to continue on with them. Normally Bella would not approve of such childish behavior; especially since Lord Elrond had been so generous to allow them to stay this long and they do this? But as the brothers told the stories Bella couldn't help but giggle.

The morning quickly turned into the afternoon. Thorin was out; hoping to keep clear of his men for one day. He couldn't face another day of being questioned. The dwarf was walking across the stone bridge that led into Rivendell when he heard the sound of the woman and his two nephews, talking and laughing. Thorin walked over to the edge and saw them walking along the path below and he observed the three of them - the woman especially. She had made some great progress. More then Thorin had expected.

"The young lass, seems to be making quite a bit of progress." Balin's voice spoke, startling Thorin a little.

"Yes, she is. It's good. Very...good." Thorin mumbled awkwardly, as he watched how protective the two brothers were being with her. Making sure one of them was near her if she were to fall over or if the walking was getting to much for her. The two dwarves on the bridge continued to watch the three of them below. Bella had climbed onto a rock, Thorin narrowed his eyes, wondering what she was planning on doing. The woman was looking at the rock that was a couple feet in front of her. Bella suddenly launched herself into the air and landed on the other rock perfectly without having to steady herself and she didn't feel any shooting pain up her leg anymore.

"Bella are you alright?" Kili asked in concern.

"Actually. I feel quite good." She exclaimed and jumping off the rock onto the path, letting out random giggles and just started jumping for joy. Fili and Kili both started laughing, glad their friend was getting back to her normal self. Kili ran up to woman and picked her up and spun her around and she hugged them both for sticking with her. Balin couldn't help but smile and even let out a chuckle himself seeing this. Thorin turned his head to look at the elder dwarf.

"This one is just full of surprises." Balin pointed out.

"Indeed." Thorin muttered to himself. Balin smirked, hearing this. "We should inform the others to be ready to leave at dawn." Thorin ordered and he started to head back across the bridge.

"Shouldn't we give her one more day? She's only just starting to get her strength back." Balin stated as he glanced back down at the young woman.

"We cannot afford to stay here another day. Durin's day will be upon us soon." Thorin reminded and he continued off the bridge and started heading back up to the elven home, leaving Balin their shaking his head at the prince. And the dwarf glanced back down at the three of them who were also starting to head back up the path - or more like racing each other back up and he couldn't help but smile one more time before leaving as well to meet the others.


	12. The Misty Mountains

It was the next morning. Bella was folding her spare clothing that the elves had been so generous to clean for her and she put them in her satchel. She looked around the room. The half-breed was going to indeed miss this beautiful home. She was forever in Lord Elrond's debt. If it wasn't for him, Lady Galadriel, and the two brothers for helping her recover she probably would still be lying in that bed right now. The woman glanced at the room one last time and slung her satchel over her back and closed the door behind her. Bella walked down the hall and not long, heard the quiet bickering amongst the dwarves. They were all ready to get out of this cursed land. Thorin was whispering something to Balin and Dwalin when he looked up to see their female companion had joined them. " Let's move." Thorin hissed.

The dwarves began to follow their leader down the hall. Peering from behind walls and pillars to make sure no elves where in sight to stop them. Fili and Kili were right beside the half-breed. Glad that she would be continuing on with them to the end, and they stayed by her side even after they started the climb up the step path just encase she needed assistance. Although Bella was glad to be walking on both legs again, she wasn't at her full strength yet, and found it difficult to keep up, but the brothers remained by her side to keep her company.

The first week was rough, especially for Bella. When Thorin had declared they had traveled far enough for the day the woman nearly found herself ready to collapse to the ground from how much pain she was still in. Balin, numerous times; along with Oin tried to reason with the leader that they should only travel for half the day, until their wounded companion was back to her full strength, but the dwarf was convinced they would not reach the mountain in time going her speed the entire way. Bella figured Thorin was testing her to see just how much he could put her through before she would give up and go back to Rivendell. But at the end of every exhausting day's travel, the prince was left flabbergasted that she had managed to keep up with them, especially when he could tell how much pain she was still in. Bella could fool the others and his two nephews with that fake smile she always had on, but Thorin knew it all too well, he was guilty of doing the same thing when he did not want anyone feeling pity for him. She had a strong will; he would give her that much.

Another week had passed and they were now deep within the mountains. The company set up came once again, as Bombur, Bella and Bofur prepared dinner. Bombur was telling the woman funny stories about when he and his brother were younger the things they would find to put in their soups to add flavor. Bella by the end was laughing at some of things they had tried and then all three of them were laughing. Thorin glanced up, along with Balin and Dwalin who had been discussing important matters, and looked to see the three of them giggling through the fire. The elder dwarf thought it was just wonderful to see the woman getting along so well with the others. Dwalin muttered something about ' that he liked her well enough' and Thorin. Thorin was still trying to figure out who this woman was. It surprised him that none of the others seemed too concern about who she really was? They all trusted her. The dwarf prince had ruled out that she was not a spy for the enemy that was sent to destroy him but that did not easy his other suspicions of her. She had to have a pretty good reason why she continued to keep it to herself who she was. He then turned to his nephews. They were siting on the far side of the fire beside each other chatting and snickering a way about something. He knew they had spent quite a bit of time with the young woman and he was curious to know whether or not she had told them anything about herself to them.

The dwarves were up earlier then usual the next morning. They packed up their satchels and made short work of erasing any signs that they had been their and continued on the long road a head of them. If Balin's calculations were correct they would reach the entrance of the Misty Mountains by nightfall. The day had started out with good intentions but by late afternoon the clouds were coming in and darkened the sky and a thunderous storm was upon them as they came to entrance of the Misty Mountains. The rain came down on the company hard drenching them and their supplies in a matter of seconds. The weather wasn't showing any sign of lightening up anytime soon and they could barely see two inches in front of their faces as the wind howled around them.

"Steady! Hold on!" Thorin shouted loud enough for all too hear. Bella had heard stories about travelers that had passed through the Misty Mountains talking about the stone giants but most believed them to be a myth because all who came through this passage never lived to tell if they had witness these beings. The woman was traveling behind Thorin when her boot slipped on some loose rocks and she let out a startled shriek as she nearly went over the edge when the dwarf prince grabbed her by the arm and pulled back towards the mountain and steadied her.

"T-thank you." Bella stammered, feeling her heart begin to race from that feeling of nearly falling to her death.

"We must find shelter!" The dwarf yelled.

"Look out!" Dwalin roared. The company looked up to see a large stone come flying through the air, towards them smashing above them into tiny pieces. They all braced themselves right up against the mountain to avoid being struck down by the chunks of rock falling around them.

"This is no thunderstorm!" Balin informed as he saw something beginning to move in the distance. It's a thunder-battle! Look!" He said pointing at the part of the mountain that had begun to take form of a rather giant. Bella could not believe her eyes, the stories she had heard were true.

"Well, bless me. The legends are true! Giants! Stone-giants!" Bofur cried as he took a step towards the edge to get a better view of this massive creature as it tossed another stone through the air, this time it smashed into another giant that had come up from behind the company.

" Take cover, you fool!" Thorin yelled. Kili quickly grabbed Bofur and pulled him back away from the edge. Just then the very path they all stood on began to tremble. The pathway soon separated, and divided the company in two. All was screaming in chaos as they struggled to get a grip on the giant's knee they were riding on. Bella held onto Thorin, who himself fought to keep both him and the woman from being knocked off when suddenly another stone giant slammed into the company knocking them into the mountain side, causing them all to let out harsh grunts.

"Go, go, go!" the dwarves shouted. Thorin quickly got off the giants knee as quickly as he could with the others right behind him. Balin making it off just in time before it began to move again. Bella and the others watched in horror as the rest of the company were swung out and away from them. The giants head was ripped from it's body moments later, sending it's knees straight into the cliff side. The woman and the other dwarves could do nothing but watch in shock as the other being crushed between the stone.

"No! No!" Thorin cried out as they watched the body tumble down into the canyon far below. Thorin began to run over, shouting for his eldest nephew who had just so happen to be one of the ones that had been on that giant that was now lying in pieces somewhere down below. The dwarf prince came to a sudden halt to see everyone; including Fili completely unharmed.

"It's all right! They're alive!" Gloin shouted in relief to the others.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur said worriedly. "Where's the hobbit?"

"There!" Ori shouted, pointing to the fingers you could just barely see hanging onto the edge for dear life.

"Bilbo!" Bella screamed as she launched herself over to the hobbit and managed to grab onto his hand but she could feel it quickly slipping from her grip. "Bilbo hang on." The woman cried as she felt her hand loosening on the hobbits. Ori and Bofur had joined beside her, holding so she would go over the edge. Thorin was the only one who hadn't moved since he saw the hobbit clinging to edge. All the dwarf could think about was how inconvenient this pathetic hobbit has been since he joined this quest, and now here he was, dangling over the edge. The dwarf prince could feel his problems going away, if the hobbit should fall, but then he saw the woman that was clinging to his hands, trying to save him and then she lost her hold on him. "No, Bilbo!" Bilbo fell a bit further down the mountain but managed to grab hold of something but he was too far down to reach anyone of their hands that were desperately reaching for his. Thorin all of a sudden swung himself down. Bella was mildly shock by this sudden action from the dwarf. Thorin gave the hobbit just enough of a boost for Bofur and Ori to grab him and pull him to safety. The dwarf prince went to climb back up but he lost his grip on the wet rock and nearly fell when Bella managed to catch his hand and he looked up at her in surprise. The woman was trying with all her might to pull Thorin up but she was not nearly as strong to pull his weight but Dwalin was by her side in seconds and grabbed Thorin's other arm, relieving some of the weight from Bella and they pulled their leader back to safety.

"I thought we lost our burglar." Dwalin said shakily. Bella leaned up against the mountain, still trying to catch her breath when she heard the anger coming from Thorin's voice.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." Thorin snapped angrily. Bella held her tongue at Thorin's coldness towards the hobbit and she looked at Bilbo only too see the said look on his face. "Dwalin!" Thorin called as he turned away from them and both he and Dwalin went to go search the cave, to see if it would be safe to rest in for the night.


	13. Pointless Small Talk

Dwalin had done a full search of the cave and declared it looked safe enough for their nights rest. Bella conveniently had taken a spot furthest away from the others. The woman was slumped up against the cave wall when she overheard Balin trying to reason with the leaders decision to continue on in the early morning instead of waiting for the wizard to join but Thorin made it clear that he couldn't wait around for the wizard. They had to keep going. Bella looked around and found the hobbit sitting by himself near the entrance of the cave.

The storm continued to roar outside, not planning on quitting anytime soon. The woman noticed that Bilbo needed a friend, but part of her knew he also wanted to be alone. Gloin had managed to save some of the wood from being completely drenched by the rain but Thorin would not have a fire going in the cave. He didn't want to alert anyone of their presences which was going to make for a cold night. Thorin's men made noticeable grumbles at this and they began setting up their sleeping spots. The prince had ordered Bofur to take the first watch for half the night and then Dwalin would take the other.

Thorin was smoking his pipe when he noticed Bella was sitting on a rock, still awake and he wandered over to her. "You should be getting some rest Bella. Dawn will be here soon." He informed her.

"Well if that's the case, why are you still up? You need your rest as well." Bella retorted, shifting in spot to now look at the dwarf.

"I don't sleep much these nights." Thorin mumbled.

"I've noticed. I've noticed you do an awful lot of pacing around when you think the rest of us are sound asleep." The woman added and the dwarf was surprised and remained silent. "You know what you said to Bilbo was uncalled for. He is trying his best, but you are to bloody stubborn to allow him the chance to prove his worth!" Bella hissed.

"The only thing this hobbit has proved is to be nothing more then a problem and an inconvenience to this company." Thorin stated.

"You mean an inconvenience to you." Bella muttered. "Why is it so hard for you to give him a chance? You gave me a chance. I want to know. Why did you decide to stay in Rivendell. You had every reason to leave, but you didn't?" Bella questioned. Thorin got up from ground and paced around a bit before turning to look at the half-breed.

"Why are you afraid of being left behind?" Thorin challenged. Bella smirked. She should of known only Thorin would be the one to deflect a question with another question and a question she was not so inclined to answer. She rolled on her side, glaring at the cave floor.

"I don't want to talk about it." She hissed, quietly.

"Yes, so you've told me the last time I asked. You know sooner or later I will find out." Thorin promised.

The woman rolled back over to look at the prince. "Hmmm. Well unless you can read minds, I don't think you should be making promises you can't keep." She declared before turning away.

"I swear, you have got to be the most stubbornness woman I have ever come across." Thorin growled in frustration.

"Why should I answer a personal question when you can't even answer a simple question I just asked." Bella pressed.

"You know what. Forget that I even came over here. I forgot how annoying you could be." Thorin grumbled and he walked away. Bella turned back over and starred at the dwarf's back as he walked away and narrowed her eyes in confusing. He thought 'she was annoying?' Bella snorted at that remark and pulled her cloak over her and tried to get some sleep.

Later in the night, Bilbo woke up. He had, had so much on his mind since he and the others had left Rivendell and what Thorin said made his decision a whole lot easier for him. The hobbit got up, packed up his bag and grabbed his stick and began tiptoeing his way passed the dwarves. The only person he felt guilty for not telling that he was doing this, was Bella. She had been nothing but a true friend to him, accepted him for who he was, stood up to Thorin every time the dwarf tried to make him feel so small. Bilbo looked at the sleeping half-breed and felt a pit in stomach. He was going to miss her dearly and he hoped she would be alright.

Before he could make it out of the cave, he had forgotten Bofur was on watch and stopped him and demanded to know why he was leaving. Bilbo again felt guilty, Bofur had become another friend and the hobbit could tell he was hurt by this. The dwarf tried everything to convince this halfling that he belonged on this quest that he was apart of this company, but all Bilbo could hear in his head was Thorin's harsh words repeating in his head and he finally lost it with Bofur and quickly apologize for his outburst, unaware that Thorin had been listening the entire time and looked over at the sleeping woman, wondering maybe if he had been a little too harsh to the company burglar.

Bofur wished his friend all the luck in the world that he made it back home safe. The two of them said their goodbyes and just as Bilbo turned to leave out the cave, the dwarf demanded what that glowing blue light was. The hobbit instantly looked at his sheathed weapon and pulled it slightly out and his face instantly filled with fear, remembering what the wizard had told him about when the sword glowed. It meant that orcs or goblins were near by.

Thorin heard Bofur and then looked at the sand around him and noticed it was sinking. " Wake up. Wake up!" Thorin yelled. The dwarves and Bella all woke up and before any of them had time to grab their weapons or to even react the floor of the cave opened up and the company fell down into the chasm; yelling and screaming.


	14. Trouble In Goblin Town

The ride down the dark hole was not at all thrilling. The company was sliding down too fast for any of them to get a sturdy enough grip on anything to prevent them from falling down even further until they shot out of a hole one by one and landed on one another in a rotten looking cage. Bella lucky, was one of the ones to land on top of the group. The young woman was knocked off the struggling pile of dwarves, onto the bottom of the rotted-out cage and before she could even pull out her sword, over a dozen filthy creatures came charging at them. Bella screamed as the goblins climbed all over her, disarming her in a matter of seconds and yanking her by her clothing and hair away from the others. The dwarves fought with all their might to keep the nasty beings off of them, but their was too many of them and soon enough all of them were weaponless and being dragged across the wooden bridge.

They had no idea how long the goblins had been dragging the dwarves through the darkness but it felt like hours. For the longest time the only thing in front of them they saw was the shadows flickering on the walls from the torches the odd horrid creature carried. For awhile the half-breed struggled against the firm grasp of the two goblins that had her and despite their smallness, these beast were quite stronger then her and she found it no use to waste her strength. The darkness finally came to an end as they came around the corner to massive cavern, lit up with numerous torches and hundreds of goblins that covered every inch of the walls, cackling and cheering as they saw the prisoners their brothers had captured. The woman froze at the sight of them all. 'How were they supposed to escape this lot?' she wondered to herself. She nearly lost her footing when she shoved by a goblin behind her to keep going. The company continued to be forest across the wobble bridge towards a giant platform. A raspy voice begun to sing a vile song about what treatment their unexpected intruders shall receive during their time here.

The dwarves and the young woman were shoved together in front of the biggest, hideous goblin they had ever seen. The beast finally came to the end of his horrendous tune and smirked at some of the disgusted and even some of the fearful looks he got from the younger dwarves before returning to sit on his throne. " Who dares to enter my domain?" The goblin king thundered from his chair, waving his staff in the air as he glared at his audience.

"Dwarves your malevolence." A goblin answered, looking at his master.

"Dwarves?" The king hissed as he heaved himself off his chair, crushing a few of his people that didn't get out of his way in time. The company was forced to back a few paces so they wouldn't be crushed. Fili and Kili stood in front of Bella so she wouldn't be discovered by the monster. They could only imagine the things, the king would do to her, if he were to find out they had a woman traveling with them and just the thought of it made them sick. "Well what are you all waiting for! Search them you fools! Every crack! Every crevice!" He shouted at his men, waving his staff around at them. His people wasted no time in following their master's command and swarmed the company. Thorin fought against them the hardest, making sure they would not discover the key or the map. Without those, they would never get into the mountain if they should escape this terrible place. The goblins tossed anything they found in a pile to the side and the king continued to speak when he saw the dwarves were no longer a threat. " What are you doing in these parts?"

Not wanting to risk the goblin king unleashing his wrath upon his men or the woman. Thorin was about to step forward and reveal everything when Oin stopped him and stepped forward instead. " Don't worry lads. I'll handle this." The old dwarf stated. Bella raised an eyebrow at that thought.

"Now, no tricks eh? I want the truth. Warts and all." The king hissed, giving the medic a suspiciously look as he waited for him to continue.

"You're going to have to speak up. Your boys flattened my trumpet." The dwarf complained, holding his instrument up for the king to see.

The goblin king's mood instantly went to infuriated and he climbed off his throne, smashing everything in his patch as he came to tower over the company. " I'll flatten more than your trumpet!" He roared with a promise. Another dwarf quickly stepped forward and held up his hands, insisting he did not wish to anger their host any further.

" Wait. Wait! If it's more information you want, then I'll tell ye what you want to know." Bofur quickly replied. The goblin slowly lowered his weapon and muttered under his breath for the dwarf to speak quickly, before he decided to kill them sooner. "We were on the road. Well, it's not so much a road as a path. Actually, it's not even that, come to think of it. It's more like a track. Anyway, the point is, we were on this road, like a path, like a track. And then we weren't, which is a problem, because we were supposed to be...in Dunland last week."

"Visiting distant relations," another spoke up.

"Some inbred's on my mother's side." Bofur added.

"Shut up!" The goblin king bellowed over them. He had heard enough. If these dwarves didn't want to tell the truth. He would get it another way and he knew exactly how to get it. " I've heard enough! If they will not talk! We'll make them squawk! Bring the woman to me!" He commanded as he pointed his mace right at Bella. Thorin went tense. Had he seen her this entire time? Bella stumbled backwards into the dwarves when the kings people came charging at her. Fili and Kili tried to fight them off to keep them from getting to the half-breed but with no weapons they were no match for these filth's and they dragged Bella, screaming through the crowd by her hair and clothing before their king. Seeing the reaction from the dwarves at this turn of event's he chuckled. " You didn't think I notice this one, did ya?"

Bella was on her knees and forced to look up at monster that was now towering over her, looking at her with an evil grin. " Now! I suggest you answer my questions, if you wish to see no harm come to this pretty little pet of yours. Fail to and I know my people will quite enjoy her." The king taunted them with a smirk as he saw the infuriated looks the dwarves gave him. The woman looked over at them all, Thorin in particular, shaking her head slightly for them not to give in for her. Noticing the dwarves remained silent. The goblin decided to take matters further and now had the pointy end of his staff just touching Bella's neck and she gasped. " Speak now! Or I'll bleed this poor girl!" He threatened, even causing his two minions that were holding the woman down to back away and he waited again impatiently for one of them to speak.

Thorin had to swallow the pit in his throat he suddenly felt as he continued to watch the beast utter threats to harm the young woman, if they would not speak. The dwarf prince looked over and saw Bella had closed her eyes waiting to endure her fate that she was promised, surprised she would actually end her own life to protect there's when she had no reason too and he shoved his way through his men and the goblins. "WAIT!"

The goblin stopped in mid movement, looking to see who had spoken up. Bella eyes shot open at the voice that had suddenly spoken up and she even had to look twice to be sure that it was him. She expected Thorin to be the last person to defend her.

"Well, well, well, look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain!" The goblin sneered, removing his staff away from the woman and giving an exaggerated bow as he mocked him. " But I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain, and you're not a king, which makes you nobody really." Thorin was livid but hoped the goblin would keep his attention on him now, instead of the woman so she could crawl back into the group. "Where do you think you're going!" The goblin sneered seeing the woman right away inching her way back towards the others. The king yanked her back by her hair, causing her to scream. Thorin glanced at her quickly and then looked back at the goblin that was now smirking. "This pretty thing belong to you?"

"Let her go." Thorin hissed.

"Or you'll do what?" The goblin challenged as he yanked her by the hair tighter, making her whimper in pain to anger the dwarf.

"She has nothing to do with this!" Thorin growled.

"I think she'll say differently once i've had my fun torturing her." The king retorted. Thorin continued to look at this creature in disgust. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours." Thorin slowly raised his head at this, not having the slightest clue what he was talking about. " A pale orc, astride a white warg."

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed." Thorin hissed. " He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are over, do you?" He snickered back, making the prince wonder indeed if the pale orc survive all these years after the battle of Moria.

"You're lying." Thorin declared through clenched teeth, hearing the doubt in his own voice.

"Am I now." The goblin king snorted and lumbered over to a minion on some kind of pulley system, dragging the half-breed with him. "Send word to the pale orc. Tell him I have found his prize."


	15. The Miraculous Escape

"Hmm, what shall we do to pass the time" The goblin king thought to himself as he looked at his hungry men with a smirk. The giant goblin still had the woman by the hair and Thorin had been shoved back into the group with the others. The beast tossed the woman onto the platform, grunting as her face came to rest against the hard, rough wood. Before Bella even had a chance of escaping back into the safety of the bunched up dwarves two goblin minions came at her and yanked her up from the ground and held her firmly before their master as he thought about what would be her final fate. The king glanced up when he saw more of his people coming across the bridge, bringing various torture weapons. "Tie her to the rack." He suddenly ordered. The woman immediately struggled against her captives as they dragged her towards the device. "Were going to play a little game." He declared with an evil chuckle as he watched the dwarves trying to fight to get free.

"The rules are very simple." The goblin began, as he searched through the companies pile of weapons, until he got his grubby fingers on one of Fili's daggers and then looked directly at the dwarves when speaking. "If none of you wish to see harm to this young woman. Then you will tell me what I want to know." The beast demanded as he walked right over to Bella, with the dagger pointed right at her, causing her to look at the goblin in fear. " Fail to, and this pretty little face will get rearranged." He warned as he cut the half-breed's cheek. She gasped at the sudden burning sensation she felt on her face, as the goblin sliced her skin. "Now, we shall see how much these dwarves value your life." He hissed at her. The dwarves shouted their protest's at the hideous being. Thorin had locked eyes with Bella. He could see that she was trying so hard, to hide the fact that she was scared. " Now, let's start with something easy." He rumbled. "What's your name?"

"The woman swallowed, before turning away from Thorin to look at the monster only inches from her. "B-Bella."

"Bella." He mocked. "Pretty name, for a pretty girl." He sneered as he rubbed the tip of the dagger against her bare skin and knowing that it was useless, the woman still tried to squirm away from it, feeling violated as he continued to trail the blade over, every inch of her. The dwarves continued to spout out insults and curses at the beast in front of them.

"Now! What is your purpose!?" He roared again. The company remained increasingly silent and the king only grew more impatient with these idiots. " What about you, you little wench. These dwarves obviously don't think you're life is precious enough to save, so tell me the truth and I'll spare your life and they will die a quick death." He smirked, waiting for her decision.

The half-breed looked at the dwarf prince, and then looked at the swine that was only inches from her, twirling the dagger in his hand. "You will not get anything from me, you foul beast! Nothing you do to me will make me speak!" Bella shouted.

"Oh is that what you think?" He retorted, eyeing the company before letting out another rumble of laughter. "Well then, I think it's only fair that they watch you die first...But it will be a slow...painful one for you." With one quick wave of his hand he sliced the other side of her cheek. " Have at it boys! Make sure she suffers!" The minions wasted no time, pulling out their own knives and began cutting the woman's flesh and she let out painful screams as they continued to attack her.

The company began struggling against the minions that had a hold of them to help Bella, seeing her blood begin to drip down from her fresh wounds. Fili and Kili yelled at the giant goblin to stop this, but their begging only made him laugh harder as the woman began began to slowly faint from the loss of blood she was losing. The goblins that had been guarding the dwarves had been decreasing as they ran to have their turn at the half-breed. Thorin had been cursing himself since they tied Bella to the rack. He should have never let it get this far. She didn't deserve this, and he felt like such a coward for letting this go on. "Who's going to wanna look at your hideous face now!?" The king taunted with a smirk at the work his minions had inflicted. Bella could barely keep her eyes open when all of a sudden, the sound of goblins screamed in pain as they were being cut down by Thorin and they saw the weapon he wield and they backed away, screeching.

"I know that sword! It is the goblin cleaver! The biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks!" The goblin bellowed from his throne. The prince went to cut the knots when the minions began slashing at the dwarves, knocking them to the ground. " Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!" Thorin struggled to get the goblins off of him that held him down. Bella could faintly see Dwalin coming towards her and he began untying the rope. Once she was free, he wrapped an arm around her waist to support her when the two of them were knocked to the ground. Bella landed not to far from Thorin. The dwarf shoved the filth's off of him and crawled over to the half-breed, when a flash of light came through the cavern with a shockwave and knocked everyone to the ground.

Light slowly returned to the area once the dust settled. A figure began to emerge into the light, carrying a wooden staff. Thorin slowly got up and looked to his side to see Bella struggling, trying to get up. "Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" The wizard shouted, as he began to take out the oncoming goblins. Thorin grabbed his sword and ran over to the woman.

"Bella come on get up!" Thorin ordered, pulling the half-breed up to her feet and he wrapped an arm around her waist to support her.

"Thorin! Look out!" Bofur yelled, both Bella and Thorin looked up to see the goblin king charging at them when the dwarf swung with his right arm at the beast, slicing his arm and caused him to stumble backwards off the platform, taking out a few of his people with him.

"Follow me." Gandalf commanded as he began running along another wooden bridge. "Quickly!" The dwarves began following the wizard. Fili staying along side his uncle who still had a hold of Bella until she insisted she was fine and she began running on her own. Fili tossed Bella her sword, so she had something to defend herself with.

As they continued down the numerous bridges to escape the dozens of goblins coming after them. Bella was quickly growing exhausted from the amount of blood she had already lost. Dwalin had to yank her back to the middle of the bridge a few times when he saw her starting to veer off towards the edge. The dwarves had just gotten off the swinging bridge to another section of the pathway and were just running around the corner when the half-breed's legs gave out on her and she crashed to the ground. Most of the company had already ran passed her, except for Thorin and he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up and yanked her with him, when he saw the minions quickly catching up to them. They were all just about across the bridge when the goblin king broke through it from underneath it and the company came to a screeching stop.

"Did you think you could escape me." The goblin bellowed as he swung his mace at the wizard, nearly taking him out as he stumbled backwards. " What are you going to do now, wizard?" Saying nothing, the old man poked the beast right in the eye and he cried in pain and then sliced the goblins stomach, making him fall to his knees and then he finished him by cutting his throat and his body crashed to the platform. Unfortunately the section of the bridge they were on, began to shake and Bella instantly held onto Thorin as they began to slide down the cave wall, with the company yelling and screaming as they tried to hang onto something. The platform started to lose speed and for a second it completely stopped and then hit the bottom of the cave, sending everyone to the ground, buried in debris.

The dwarves barely had anytime to get out from underneath the debris when they saw the goblin kings people charging down the wall towards them. Thorin looked around frantically, when he couldn't find the woman. " Where's Bella!?" He yelled, as he and Dwalin began shoving pieces of wood out of the way.

"There!" Dwalin pointed to seeing a hand emerging from the debris. Thorin dashed over and tossed the planks off of her, and pulled her to her feet.

"Quick! This way! Only one thing will save us: Daylight!" The wizard informed them and they all began running through the tunnel, one by one out into the light and they began to descend down the mountain side. The dwarf prince hadn't released the woman until they were finally a good distance down and he got her to sit down on a rock. The wizard began counting off the company as they ran passed him and to his dismay they appeared to be one short.

"Where is Bilbo? Where is our hobbit?!"


	16. A Greater Enemy At Large

The dwarves began to murmur amongst themselves, wondering where the hobbit could be? Bella could feel the blood running from her wounds the goblin's had inflicted on her. "Where is the hobbit?!" Gandalf demanded again.

"Curse, the halfling! Now he's lost?" Gloin grumbled.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Oin accused as all eyes turned to the dwarf in question.

"Well, don't blame me!"

"Where did you last him, then?" Gandalf asked in exasperation.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first captured us." Nori stated, remembering seeing for a brief second that the hobbit had managed to hide himself out of view of the goblin's before they were all carried away. The dwarf explained all this to the wizard.

"Then what happened next, exactly? Tell me!" The wizard demanded, eyeing them all.

"I'll tell you what happened." Thorin thundered as he heard enough of this. Bilbo had proven to be nothing more then a coward since he came on this journey. The prince knew he would never survive the entire way to the mountain, though it still flabbergasted him that he managed to make it this far, but he was done. He humored the wizard long enough, the hobbit finally took his chance and abandoned them. " Master Baggins saw his chance and hit took it! He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing the hobbit again. He is long gone." He sneered.

"Your wrong!" Bella snapped as she got up from the rock. A wave of dizziness hit her when she stood up but she managed stay on her feet, but she didn't know for how much longer. "What...do people actually have to bleed for you, just to prove their willing to follow you! To show that they're loyal to you!" Thorin turned and looked at her, seeing the damage the goblins had inflicted on her, more clearly now that they were out of the dark cave. Their wasn't an inch of her that hadn't been touched by a blade, their blades.

The dwarf pointed a finger at the half-breed, while speaking. "I might have been wrong about you, but I am not wrong about the halfling! He is not coming back, he is gone!"

"No. He isn't." Bilbo spoke, appearing from behind a tree. If it wasn't so difficult right now, Bella could have smiled with relief, her friend was indeed unharmed. But then she turned to Thorin who was looking at the hobbit with astonishment that he had escaped the tunnels alive, with only a few scrapes. The energy it took the woman just to glare at the dwarf was exhausting and she took a few staggering steps towards him. Unprepared for what came next. Bella with all her might slapped Thorin across the face. The others gasping at they're companion's sudden action.

" You are too quick to judge people Thorin!" The woman snapped and her legs began to give out on her, when Thorin caught her by her arms. "Let me go!"

"Bella, you need help."Thorin stated calmly, still supporting her, ignoring the fact that his face felt like it was on her fire, but he figured that was the least he deserved. What he allowed to happen to her, he couldn't even forgive himself for it.

"I don't need yours." She retorted weakly, trying to shove him away from her before her entire form went numb and she collapsed right against the prince.

"Oin." Thorin called out. The medic was at their sides and examined the cut's on the half-breed. Some were deeper then others and the partially deaf dwarf, wasn't sure what to do, without his supplies he had nothing to stop the bleeding.

Seeing the woman's eyes beginning to close, Oin shook her to wake her back up. "Lass, stay with us. We need to stop the bleeding coming from the deeper lacerations." The dwarves began tearing some of their clothing to use as binding. It wasn't proper medical supplies but it was the only thing they had, all their supplies was now lost in the tunnels of Goblin town. Thorin laid Bella on her back, so Oin could begin tying the torn clothing around her wounds, but when it came to wrapping the cloth around the wounds in certain areas she did not want them all to see, she began fighting against him.

"No, no, please no!" She cried shoving his hands away from her.

"Bella, please. I have to stop the bleeding or your going to die." Oin explained, but all she did was continue to struggle in his grip. " Will someone please hold her arms so I can bind the rest of her wounds." The dwarf bickered, when he saw them all just standing around. Thorin immediately came over and tore her arms away from Oin so he could finish. Balin had got the others to turn away from them so it would give them some privacy for the woman but also to make sure those horrid creatures hadn't followed them out or anything else. The medic rolled up Bella's tunic just before her chest area to see a jagged incision. It was one of the deepest that had caused a lot of her blood loss and when Thorin saw it, and he recognized immediately what weapon had inflected it. It was his own dagger that he carried with him. The prince continued to hold the woman still, ignoring her pleas of humiliation and the medic finished tying the binding and rolled her clothing back over it. Oin explained this was only temporary, they would need to get proper supplies for her soon if her wounds are to heal. Thorin carefully pulled Bella up to her feet when they heard a sudden howl coming not far behind them.

"Out of the frying pan..." Thorin began.

"...and into the fire," the wizard finished. " Run. Run!" The company began their descend down the hill side. Bella, still feeling weak was supported by Thorin who had his sword arm looped around her waist and pulled her along with Dwalin and Gloin right behind them. Numerous howls continued to roar behind them, getting closer. The prince could feel the woman starting to slow down and he hissed at her to keep going. Bella could barely keep up with Thorin's longer strides and her boot got caught on the tip of a rock, bringing them both to ground. The others were not far in front of them and their path led to cliff.

"Up into the trees! Climb. Bilbo climb!" The wizard ordered. Thorin pulled the half-breed up from the ground when a snarl came from behind them about to launch at them when Bifur quickly through a dagger, embedding it into its head. The dwarf prince saw more coming and quickly lifted Bella up to Dwalin, who was already in the branches and pulled the woman up, away from the instant danger that was coming for them.

"Their coming!" Thorin yelled at the few dwarves, that still remained on the ground. Bella held onto the branches as the wargs surrounded the trees they were in when a even more vicious snarl came from the eerie silence that had filled the area. The warg's cleared a path for their master that joined the area. Thorin turned and looked at their newest arrival and the dwarf felt his heart stop, seeing his arch enemy very much alive, the goblin king was right.

"Azog," Thorin uttered in fear.


	17. Trees Like Torches

Thorin had barely blinked, since seeing his enemy standing before him. Azog moved closer to the edge of the rocks and uttered something in his odious tongue. The prince's form tensed when he caught his father's name along with his own in the numerous threats the Pale orc uttered. " It cannot be..." Thorin whispered, still not believing his nemesis was actually standing before him. Bella glanced at the beast for the first time, she had only heard of him in stories and her only thoughts were: stories never truly told just how scary he really was.

The Pale Orc raised his weapon, pointing it directly at the Dwarf prince as he spoke once again in his horrid language and Bella could only guess that it was some kind of command because without further say the warg's growled and launched themselves at the trees, ripping the branches and snapping them apart like twigs. The wild creatures began throwing their entire weight at the trees, causing the branches to shake violently. Some of the dwarves lost their balance and had a few close calls of becoming the wargs next meal. The half-breed had a close call of her own when Dwalin caught her before she fell out of the tree.

Suddenly, the trees began to groan and creak as they were uprooted from the earth, forcing the company to jump to the next closest tree and then the next until their was only one tree left standing - for now. The company had gained numerous scraps and cuts on their hand's in the process. Bella was not sure how she was even still conscious at this point. She was beyond exhausted, which made it incredibly difficult for her to focus to even notice that the wargs had surrounded the base of the tree they were perched on.

The wizard was on the very top of the tree, trying to think of something to buy them more time when an idea suddenly came to mind. Gandalf grabbed a pine cone from the branches and with the tip of his staff lit it on fire and he tossed it towards the pack. He lit two more cones and tossed them to Fili and Kili next. Bilbo grabbed a pine cone of his own and used some of the flame from Fili's and before the warg's knew it, more flaming cones were flying at them creating a fire storm, making the beast retreat from the flames. Azog roared in fury at this. The company cheered in their brief moment of triumph when the tree suddenly began to tip towards the chasm below. Thorin fell against Bella and both landed on the trunk of the tree staring down at the depth's below them, while the rest of the company managed to grab hold of the many branches and struggled to hang on.

Thorin pulled himself off the half-breed and glared at his arch enemy who was grinning at him sadistically, taunting him at the same time. Thorin slowly stood up with Orcrist in one hand and his oak branch in another. He wasn't going to let his nemesis get away for a second time, he would this here and now. "Thorin, what are you doing? It's not worth it." Bella whispered, hoarsely. The half-breed tried to force herself to get up, but was overpowered by gravity and her body fell back against the trunk and she was forced to watch Thorin who was already on firmer ground charging towards the pale orc through the flames.

Everything was happening all to fast. Thorin was knocked to the ground by the white warg. Thorin willed himself to get back up only to be knocked back down by Azog's mace when it smashed into his face. Next thing Bella heard was Thorin's screams as the white warg clamped it's teeth around his body. The prince managed to find the strength to swing his weapon knocking the hilt of his sword into the warg, causing Thorin to go flying through the air and landing on his back harshly on the ground, Orcrist landing just out of reach.

Azog ordered one of his orcs to bring him the head of the Dwarf. Bella with all her might, managed to stand up. Her adrenaline had kicked in. The young woman pulled out her sword, seeing a smaller orc hop off the back of one the wargs and began stomping towards the prince with his blade drawn.

"Bella! No!" Fili and Kili both yelled as the half-breed stumbled her way down the trunk and ran through the fire, refusing to let her exhausting take over. Bella let out a battle cry and lunged herself at the beast that held the sword over Thorin's head. Knocking it to the ground. Bella managed to plunge her sword into its chest. Bella lurched off the dead body and before she could focus another orc kneed her in the jaw. The woman gasped as she placed her hand were the warm blood was streaming down over her lips, until she realized the orc was standing over her with its sword pointed right at her, causing her to back away. Azog chuckled seeing the woman now trapped. She had backed herself up against the rock where Thorin laid unconscious. The beast was about to end her life, holding his weapon over his head when out of nowhere Bilbo came charging at the orc, bringing it to the ground and stabbing it until it let out its final breath. The hobbit stumbled over to Bella and helped pull her up as the two of them stood in front of the dwarf prince. Azog growled before commanding his orcs and wargs to kill them both.

The wargs growled viciously as they approached Bella and Bilbo. Both holding their swords at the ready. Bella could feel her vision trying to go on her again when several yells joined the fight. Fili, Kili and Dwalin began swinging their weapons at the wargs. Bilbo began fighting off a warg of his own and the others were all surrounded. Bella had just plunged her sword into an orc and looked up to see the Pale orc coming right towards her. She stumbled backwards and gasped when she fell over a stump and hit her head on a rock. The woman didn't even have a chance to get up when she felt a heavy boot slam against her chest, keeping her pinned to the ground. Bella whimpered as she tried to get out from under his weight but the pale orc, only put more pressure on her. Azog snickered, seeing all of Bella's fresh lacerations that the goblins had inflicted on her while waiting for his arrival. The pale orc's eyes trailed to Bella's leg to a binding and Bella let out a piercing scream when he snapped her leg with a numerous amount of pressure from his own boot. The pale orc cackled at the half- breed, watching her struggle to crawl away and another orc slammed the handle of his weapon on the side of her head, and everything began to go dark around her, only hearing the loud screeching of birds.


	18. A Long Night Ahead

It had only been a couple of hours since the company had barely escaped Azog and what was left of his pack of hounds. Bella was still unconscious, resting against Fili's chest. The Dwarf had ran over to her once the eagles started swooping in and taking out the Pale Orc's reinforcements. Fili could feel the top layer of his clothing, already soaked with Bella's blood that was running from her head injury. Kili hadn't let go of the young woman's hand since they had been lifted into the air on the back of the eagle, praying she would make it through the night but even as dawn approached he felt her hand go slack in his.

Fili was looking around frantically for the eagle who carried his uncle and finally found him up ahead. "Thorin!" Bella even though she was unconsciousness, she could faintly hear the sound of Fili's voice calling in desperation for his uncle. Once Gandalf was sure they were far enough from Azog and his ferocious beast's he gave signal for the eagles to drop them off on a unique rock that was oddly in the shape of bear, with stone steps leading down, surrounded by a river, it was better known as Carrock.

The eagles began circling above the rock. Thorin was the first to be placed on the rock and he laid their with no sign of movement. The Wizard was the next to reach the rock and climbed off the eagle and rushed over to Thorin's still form. Bilbo was just approaching as Gandalf called yet for a second time Thorin's name and he received no answer. The wizard placed a hand over the Dwarf's face and whispered an incantation. The leader eye's opened, blinking a few times to see he was no longer on the battlefield. Thorin thought back to the last thing he saw before everything went completely dark and his form went tense. " Bella?" his voice sounding rough as he asked. Gandalf looked up at the eagles as they continued to drop off the other members and flashed Thorin a sympathetic look and the Dwarf feared something worse had become of her after he fell unconscious. Hiding the pain he was in, the Dwarf forced himself to stand up, Dwalin came to his aid, seeing him struggling and he was shoved off. Thorin searched amongst his men and saw his two nephews were not among them. He was about to demand what happen to them when the last eagle landed behind the company. Fili jumped off first and the two brothers carefully carried her body off the back of the eagle and placed her on the ground.

Blood, that's all Thorin saw as he looked down at her still form. He hardly recognized her when Kili moved the strands of hair off her bloody face from the brutal orc attack. The young dwarf started shaking her by the shoulders, calling her name to wake her up, but she made no movement. Thorin was so lost in his own thoughts as to why the young woman had risked her life to protect him when she was already wounded because of his own doing and now because of it, it may of just cost her, her own life. Still in a daze, the leader barely felt someone shove by him as Oin came to Bella's side shoving Fili out of the way to look her over.

The company stood their in silence for the longest time, for Oin to tell them the final status of their friend. "Sh..she's dead isn't she?" Ori choked out.

" No, she's not dead!" Kili snapped. "Oin do something!"

"Laddie, I'm afraid they'res nothing I can do. She's lost too much blood. She most like passed on during the night. I'm sorry laddie." Oin pressed, placing a gentle hand on Kili's shoulder but he brushed it off. Thorin felt a lump in his throat. She was dead because of his doing. It was his fault she had been tortured by the goblins because he refused to reveal their intentions. It was his fault for the brutal attacked she received for protecting him for a second time. She risked her life for him and this is how he repaid her? By letting her die.

The dwarves slowly turned and walked away to mourn the loss of their friend. Bilbo could barely contain the tears that were coming down his face. Bella had been his friend since the beginning and the thought of her not continuing on with them sadden him. Thorin hadn't taken his eyes off her. Was this really happening? He whirled around and looked at the wizard. " Save her." He ordered.

"Thorin, my power does not work like that. I do not have the power to bring the dead back." Gandalf explained.

"You brought me back." He hissed.

"You were not dead."

" Bring her back. She didn't deserve to die like this!" Thorin yelled. Before the wizard could argue any further the next thing they all heard shocked them all. Bella let out a harsh cough, choking on her own blood. Fili ran over and quickly shifted her onto her side to help clear her airway.

"Bella. You're alive." Kili cried joining his brother side as he took her hand. Bella gave a weak smile as she rested against Fili. Fili went to move her into a sitting position when she whimpered in pain as she went to clutch her leg that Azog had snapped. Oin was back at her side, examining her leg.

"What happened?" Thorin asked in concern.

"Azog, had her pinned on the ground and snapped her leg. While you were out cold." Kili explained rather harshly looking at his uncle. Thorin never felt more guilty then he already was when he heard his enemies name being responsible for this. Oin saw the bone sticking out of the skin.

"I need to set the bone back in place. I'm afraid this going to hurt Bella." Oin explained.

"Oin, no. Please don't." Bella pleaded weakly.

"Hold her still. I can't have her move when I do this." Fili held her close as Kili took her hand and told her to squeeze his hand as hard as she could. "Someone needs to hold down her other leg." Oin said next. Thorin knelt down on the ground beside her and both him and Dwalin held down her leg. Oin began to apply a bit of pressure onto her leg as he tried to set the bone back in place. Bella screamed as she struggled to move. With her one free hand she tried to smack Thorin off of her, but he grabbed her hand and held it, ignoring the pain he felt as she dug her nails into his skin. Oin reached into his one satchel that is always attached to him and pulled out some material to bind her leg.

"We should move to lower ground." Gandalf insisted.

"Is that wise to move her right now?" Dwalin protested pointing at Bella who was resting on the rock, covered in Fili's cloak to keep her warm.

"Azog and his pack will be searching for us as we speak. It's best we keep moving. At least make it down Carrock and rest for the night." The wizard informed. The dwarves agreed and Thorin and Dwalin carefully picked up the young woman and they began the descend down the stairs.

The company set up camp for the night, near the river. Thorin was the only one still awake, feeling way to guilty to find rest. He walked down to the water and soaked a piece of torn cloth he had torn off his own tunic. He managed to find a bowl in what supplies they had left and he filled it with water. Thorin sat beside the half-breed, wetting the cloth again and began washing away the blood from her face, revealing the bruising and swelling she received from the beating.

"Why did you save me?" Thorin growled lowly. " Your lying here, nearly beaten to death because of me." Thorin cursed himself. He was a coward for allowing this to happen to her. " You were foolish to think of running off that tree."

"Would you have rather me let you die." Bella hoarsely replied. Thorin widen his eyes, not expecting her to hear him.

"Yes. It's what I deserve after what I let happen to you. I was a coward." He hissed.

" Since when do you feel responsible for the choices I make?" She challenged. " You've never cared before."

"I never said I cared." Thorin growled, trying really hard not to raise his voice at her.

"Then why are you sitting here right now. Feeling guilty for the state I'm in? Because I'm a woman."

"BECAUSE I NEVER WANTED YOU TO GET HURT BECAUSE OF ME! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR!" Thorin shouted at her, getting up from the ground.

"Again! Why are you feeling guilty!?"

"BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU ALRIGHT! BY DURIN YOU ARE THE MOST STUBBORN WOMAN I HAVE EVER COME ACROSS!"

"What's going on?" A few of the dwarves questioned, waking up to the leader and Bella arguing.

"Nothing go back to sleep. All of you." Thorin ordered. His men looked at him for a second longer and then went back to their resting spots, except for two of them. " That mean's you too." Thorin informed, looking at his nephews.

"Bella are you alright?" Kili asked, still glaring at his uncle.

Bella gave a weak smile. " I'm fine boys. get some rest." she assured them. Both brothers glared at their uncle one last time before laying down near the fire. Thorin sat back down across from her. " It's not necessary for you to continue to look after me and feel pity for me."

"I'm not going anywhere Bella. Go to sleep." He said calmly this time.

"No."

"Like I said. Your the most stubborn woman I have ever come across."

Bella glared at him for the longest time and turn her head to the side and felt herself slightly smirking and closed her eyes.


	19. Things Only Get Worse

The days were long and tiring since they had escaped the Pale Orc's clutches only traveling at half speed for Bella to keep up with, until she gained her full strength back in her leg. The woman was being supported by both, Fili and Kili. They each had one of her arms over their shoulders. Oin explained that Bella was to put as little pressure as she could on her one leg so it would heal properly, which slowed them down even more.

It's nearly been a two weeks since the company left Carrock and were being hunted by Azog and his pack. Finding little rest and barely any food to last them throughout the day. Thorin was avoiding Bella at all cost, sticking to the front of the group with the Wizard, scouting ahead, doing everything possible not to look at her because every time he did, he would be reminded of the reason why her face and body was sliced up by the goblins, that his filthy enemy dared to lay a hand on her, and he vowed he would never let Azog come that close to her again; even if it cost him his life. But, no matter how much Thorin tried to avoid her was always find himself having to look behind him just to see how she was doing and would often see her having conversations with his nephews. They were so protective of her, like she was their blood.

Bella was slowly making some progress in gaining her strength back in her right leg, but her stubbornness was beginning to to get the best of her that even Fili and Kili were starting to get frustrated with her. The woman would argue that she was well enough to be walking on her own. Bella was already feeling terrible as it was for how slow they were going, because of her and wished not to be a burden any longer. But no matter how much she argued with Fili and Kili they were specifically told by Oin: that she was not yet ready. Her strength was coming back but he didn't want her to push herself too hard to the point she could undo all her progress and then they would really have a problem. For now the company had managed to stay a head of the Pale Orc for the time being but it was only a matter of time before the pack caught up to them.

It had been another long night have no rest. The company was purely running on adrenaline and the fact that only a day ago. Dwalin and Gloin a spotted a few wargs on the hill side, sniffing for their scent. Bella was growing restless by minute, tired and annoyed of being practically carried by both Fili and Kili because they were following the healers orders. Thorin was grumbling under his breath, the woman's protest were coming to be a regular thing and finally the leader decided his nephews needed a break from her and told Dwalin to take over for awhile.

"Lass, they'res no use fighting me." Dwalin muttered at her. The warrior dwarf had a tighter grip around her then the brothers had but it didn't stop her from struggling against him.

"I can walk Dwalin. My leg is fine. I'm fine. We've slowed down enough. The pack is already on our trail. If we go any slower, we'll surely be killed." Bella retorted.

"Bella you heard what Oin said. You cannot put full pressure on you're leg just yet. So relax."

"Or what?" Bella challenged.

"Keep fighting me and you'll find out." Dwalin growled. Thorin was a head of them and could hear everything said between them and felt a smirk begin to tug from the corner of his mouth. She was more stubborn then he thought.

"I'm tired of Oin saying it's not time. I'm fine. My leg doesn't even hurt."

Dwalin did not give an answer but it was clear when his grip did not loosen and Bella elbowed him in the gut, making him groan. " Alright that's it lassie." Dwalin yanked her to a stop and with one swift move, he was now carrying her over his shoulder.

Bella groaned in protest. "Dwalin put me down!" Her head ever so often smacked into his back.

"I told you to stop fighting me, didn't I?" Bella gave no reply but a simply roll of the eyes and remained quiet for the rest of the day. Thorin had to muffle his chuckle so no one would hear him.

The light had just disappeared behind the mountain and the company decided to stop when they found a place behind some rocks so they couldn't be seen and decided to send the hobbit to see just how close Azog and his pack.

Dwalin finally pulled Bella off his shoulder and got her to sit on the ground for the time being,while they wait for Bilbo to return. The dwarves began to grow weary when the hobbit still hadn't returned in a long time, when they all shifted in their spots at the sound of lose rocks coming down the path and they all let out sighs of relief when they saw Bilbo sprinting down the path.

Thorin approached the hobbit, his face serious. "How close is the pack?"

"Too close. A couple of leagues, no more." Bilbo said, still trying to catch his breath. "But that's not the worst of it." Bilbo furrowed her brows hearing that. **What could possibly be worse than what's already hunting them?** she wondered to herself.

"Have the wargs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked.

"Not yet. But they will, I'm sure. But we have far worse problem." Bilbo answered.

"Did they see you? They saw you." Gandalf feared. The hobbit shook his head, wishing they would just let him speak.

"No, that's not it at all."

"What did I tell you? Quiet as a mouse! Excellent burglar material!" The wizard commended. Bella watched as the hobbit quickly became irritated. The dwarves started murmuring to one another around him, not giving Bilbo the chance to say what he had come back so hastily to warn them all about.

"Will you all just listen to me?!" Bilbo shouted, gaining their attention for once. " I am trying to tell you there is something else out there." he informed.

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asked. The woman widen her eyes at this.

"Ye-" Bilbo narrowed his eyes. "Yes, but bigger. Much bigger."

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur growled. " I say we double back!"

"And be run down by a pack of Orcs?" Thorin protested. Gandalf had his back to the company, thinking long and hard.

"There is a house." Gandalf began.

"Are you sure that is wise Gandalf?" Bella challenged, catching everyone's attention, especially Thorin's. "It's suicide taking us there."

What do you know of this? Whose house is it? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin questioned, coming towards the woman, when Gandalf interrupted.

"He's neither. He will help us, or he will kill us." The wizard simply answered.

"Gandalf, I don't think that is a good idea. You know as well as I do how he feels about Dwarves." she reminded.

Thorin looked at her suspiciously. She clearly knew who this creature was and he was not particularly thrilled that Gandalf once again suggested to seek refuge with someone who was not fond of their race, but what other option did they have?

"What choice do we have?" The dwarf prince asked. Before Gandalf could give an answer, the company heard a thunderous roar, causing them all to turn toward the path. Gandalf looked at the leader with uncertainty.

"None."


	20. Stubborn Ways

The company was once again running. Bella was beginning to see why Oin had stressed that she not walk on her own. Bella had to bit her tongue every time she placed her right boot down, feeling the excruciating pain that would shoot up her leg. They had made it down the mountain side and even ran through a few streams along the way. If it wasn't for the fact that they had Azog and his pack of vermin after them and now very large bear, Bella was sure her and the others would have collapsed a long time ago.

They were now running through the forest, when a thundering roar echoed through the air, causing them all to come to an abrupt stop. It sounded even closer then the last. Bella was panting like crazy and had to place an arm on Bofur's shoulder just to keep herself steady.

"You alright lass?" Bofur asked, still trying to catch his own breath. Bella nodded her head, Bofur totally missing the fact that the woman's face had cringed in pain with just barely taking a step with her right leg.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf shouted to get them moving again. The company all exhaled groans as they got their selves motivated to run again, which didn't take much, all they had to remind themselves their was a angry bear after them. Bella was one of the last to make it through the tree lines when her leg gave out on her and she face planted into the earth. The leader had just passed Bella when he slid to a stop and ran back over to her.

"Bella, come on get up!" Thorin yelled, yanking her up by the arm, ignoring her cry's of pain as he continued to pull her along side him.

"To the house! Run!" The wizard hollered. Just then Bombur passed Thorin and Bella and even started passing the rest of the company till he was in lead. All of a sudden another piercing roar came from behind them. The woman turned her head and saw the bear had broke through the tree line. " Open the door!" he yelled.

"Quickly!" Thorin added, seeing the bear was just about at the hedges and the fact that Bella was struggling to stay on her feet. The leader shoved his way through his men, seeing none had realized the door had a latch on it. Thorin, with his free hand lifted the latch and the doors swung open. He released his hold on the half-breed who managed to not fall to the ground again, though it was painful.

After struggling for a few minutes the Dwarves managed to close the doors and locked it and were now bracing themselves against the wood, panting heavily.

"What is that?" Ori gasped.

"That would be our host." Bella informed and her companions all turned to look at her.

"And you know this how?" Dwalin growled.

"I've been here before." She simply answered, smirking to see Dwalin was not impressed with her short answers.

"His name is Beorn. He's a Skinchanger. Sometimes he is a huge black bear, sometimes he is a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with-" Gandalf explained, only to be cut off by the half-breed.

"Um, your forgetting the whole part were all Dwarves, and he is not fond of Dwarves. A wizard and a hobbit aren't going to convince him of much." She reminded. Thorin looked at her funny, not sure if he heard correctly what she had just said, but it was clear none of the others had caught it.

"Come away from there." Dori hissed at his youngest brother, pulling him away from the door. "It's not natural. None of it! It's obvious. He's under some dark spell."

Bella rolled her eyes at this absurd nonsense. "Oh, please. Don't be a fool Dori. He's under no enchantment but his own." Bella had been standing for the longest time and forgot the pain that would shoot up her leg if she should walk on it. The half-breed took a step and collapsed and she groaned in anger.

"I told you this would happen, didn't I?" Oin bickered at the woman, as he came over to help her back up.

"Yeah, yeah...so you keep reminding me." Bella muttered.

"Don't get cheeky with me lassie. Now sit down, so I can make sure you didn't cause too much damage to you're leg." Bella sat on the ground looking away as the medic examined her leg. " Now I suggest you take my advice and sleep for the rest of the night and no walking on your right leg."

"Yes, Oin."

"Now. Get some sleep, all of you. You'll be safe here tonight...I hope." The Wizard told them.

The Dwarves had settled in for the night, once they had gotten something in their starving bellies. Fili and Kili walked Bella over to a spot, near where they were resting and were surprised she did not fight with them.

Later on in the night, Bella woke up and looked around to see her companions were sound asleep. Quietly, the woman got up and carefully limped her way over to the kitchen area, unaware that someone was watching her from the shadows. Thorin narrowed his eyes when he saw her pushing over one of stools to the counter. Bella lifted herself onto the stool and then climbed onto the counter and opened the cupboard door and began searching in it.

"You really don't like following orders." Thorin's voice broke from behind her, causing her to jump and grab onto the shelf to steady herself.

"What are you doing up?" Bella questioned, ignoring his first statement.

"I could ask you the same thing." Thorin retorted, leaning against the wall in the kitchen.

"I'm searching for something." Bella muttered.

Thorin scoffed at that. "So I've noticed. And what are you looking for?"

"Nothing you can help me find."

Thorin had seen her one leg shaking as she continued to search through the cupboard. " Bella, come down from there now, before you fall. You heard what Oin said, he was being serious!" He growled at her.

"I'm fine. I'll be down once I find what I'm looking for." She replied.

"Bella I said come down right now!"

Before Bella could reply, she felt herself slip and she let out a startled shriek as she crashed right into Thorin, knocking him to the ground. Bella groaned, seeing she had landed on top of Thorin. The woman felt herself sliding onto the ground and now saw Thorin looking down at her with a glare. " Are you insane?" He sneered.

"...Maybe a little."

Thorin was about to say something else, when he felt something wet on his hand. He raised his hand in the moon light that was shinning through the windows and saw it was blood. He knew it wasn't his blood and got up. " Bella, your bleeding." The woman felt around and sure enough she found the wound that was bleeding, which just happened to be the one caused by Thorin's dagger. " Let me look at it." Thorin demanded.

"No..." she said hesitantly, pushing his hand away from her.

"I can always get Oin, if that makes you more comfortable." He suggested. Bella cursed under her breath, not loud enough for him to hear. Oin was not the most gentlest when it came to re bandaging old wounds, and frankly she did not want to have to explain what she was doing up in the first place. She shook her head at him and he began to roll up her long sleeve shirt just high enough to reveal the laceration which was just below her breasts. Thorin was trying to be quick about it, not wanting to make her feel anymore uncomfortable then she already felt, or he felt for this instance. Seeing that deep laceration was just a reminded that this was all his fault. Bella caught him looking at her with his guilty look and she instantly turned away.

"Don't look at me like that." Bella pressed.

"Looking at you like what?" Thorin growled, tying the binding and rolling her long sleeve back down.

" Like this is you're fault. For the last couple of weeks, all you do is constantly look at me with those guilty eyes. It's getting rather annoying." She replied bluntly.

"Bella it is my fault. You're still hurt because of me."

"Thorin. I never said I blamed you for any of this. Not for what happened in Goblintown and not what happened on the cliffs. So stop blaming yourself!"

"How is it, you know this Skinchanger?" Thorin challenged. Bella smirked, she should have known he would change the subject just like that.

"It's not something I wish to talk about right now."

"Why not?" He asked bluntly.

"Because. It wasn't a very good time in my life, when I met him. I'm sure things will be said tomorrow when we see him."

Thorin shook his head at her. "Bella sooner or later you're going to have to trust one or all of us and tell us the truth." Thorin hissed.

"Well I choose later."

Thorin was getting so frustrated with her. He was at the point that she seemed more stubborn then he was and it began to make him wonder about her earlier statement.

"I think it's time you got some rest. Were both exhausted." Thorin declared. He pulled the young woman up by her arm and helped her walk over to her spot that was just on the other side of his nephews. Thorin then went to his spot and laid on his side. Wondering just who this woman really was and what was she hiding.


	21. Old Acquaintances

It was the next morning. Bella rolled over to her side to see she appeared to be alone. The half-breed sat up, groaning in the process. Her entire body ached from running yesterday. She hated to admit it, but she should have listened to Oin, when he told her this would happen. Bella hated asking anyone for help, but that didn't surprise her, her race was known for being way to stubborn before they'd ask for help from anyone.

Bella slowly went to stand up when her leave automatically gave out and she let out a shriek as she landed back on the ground. She looked up to see The Dwarf King coming towards her, looking at her with a scowl. "You should have called one of us over Bella."

"I'll remember that next time." She muttered, causing Thorin to roll his eyes at her. Wondering to himself what it was going to take to show this woman, she could trust him. The Dwarf stepped over her and pulled her up by the arm and slung her arm over his shoulder and wrapped his other arm, securely around her waist, a little more then what Bella was expecting and it made her feel even more uncomfortable.

"Don't even start." Thorin growled lowly at her, feeling her, beginning to fight him, but unlike Dwalin. Thorin was even stronger and she barely could budge him and gave up. The rest of the dwarves were gathered in kitchen area, bickering back and forth.

"Don't blame me!" Dori yelled.

"We should never have come here!" Gloin argued. Others began muttering their agreements just as Bella and Thorin came up beside Fili and Kili.

"Good morning Bella did you sleep well?" Kili chirped, wondering if the young woman was in a better mood then she was in the last few days.

"Slept like a baby." she grinned and Thorin scuffed at that, wondering what she was talking about. It was late in the middle of the night before she finally fell asleep. He knew that for a fact since he refused to close his eyes before her, encase she decided to do anymore midnight wandering. The leader moved her over to the closest stool and got her to sit down.

"Stay there." Thorin ordered, bluntly. Bella raised her eyebrow at that, but put her hands up to indicate she wasn't going to try anything when Thorin wouldn't stop giving her that look.

"Well, I think we should leg it. Slip out the back way." Nori insisted, as he shoved his way into the center of his companions when he was quickly grabbed by Dwalin.

"I'm not running from anyone, beast or no beast." The Dwarf hissed. The others were about to protest some more when the wizard cut them off.

"There is no point in arguing. We cannot pass through the wilderland without Beorn's help. We'll be hunted down before we ever reach the forest."

The hobbit had finally joined the group, Bella was a little relieved to see she wasn't the only one that overslept. "Now, this will require some delicate handling. We must tread very carefully. The last person to have startled him was torn to shreds." The wizard explained, and the company all looked at one another in horror.

"Oh please Gandalf. You don't want to scare them all do you? He's not as bad as you make him out to be...he's just...a little more aggressive then needed.

"Need I remind you Bella, that your first experience when meeting him, didn't go as you planned." The wizard challenged.

"True. But I'm still here aren't I?" She retorted. "Just let me go out their first. He at least knows me, I can talk to him.

"I think you should stay here with us." Thorin ordered, coming beside her.

"Why? He's not going to hurt me." She protested.

"Thorin's right. I'll go out first and-Bilbo? You come with me," The wizard added, beckoning the hobbit to come forward.

"You think that's wise Gandalf? Sending the hobbit out there. I don't think that's going to calm him down any better."

"Well, he's after all not a Dwarf, so that should keep things calm." Gandalf countered, raising an eyebrow at her before making his way through the company. Thorin turned and looked at her funny. There it was again. Was he hearing things right? "Now, the rest of you, you just wait here...and don't come out until I give the signal." The wizard informed.

"Were all doomed." Bella muttered lowly to herself. Too quiet for even Thorin to hear who was still standing beside her, probably to keep an eye on her, he knew her well enough she would try something if she could.

"Right. Wait for the signal. Wait what signal would that be?" Bofur asked, suddenly realizing the old man never told them what the signal would be. The half-breed lifted herself off the stool when she felt herself being steadied.

"Where do you think your going?" Thorin demanded.

"Just want to get a closer look." Bella growled. The king helped walk her over to the back door and the woman peered out window and saw things were going as great as she expected them to go.

"There it is! Go! Go! Go!" Bofur piped up suddenly, seeing the wizard waving his finger around, that had to be the signal. Dwalin straightened up and gathered his nerves and yanked his older brother to come out with him.

"Dwalin and Balin." The warrior dwarf introduced, giving the giant angry man, a friendly wave.

"And I must confess that several of our group are, in fact...dwarves." Gandalf hesitantly admitted, infuriating their host even more.

"Do you call two...'Several'?" Beorn hissed, his axe still in his firm grip as he glared at the wizard.

"Well, now you put it that way...no. Yes, there could be more than two." The wizard stuttered, trying not to piss off the man further and began counting on his fingers.

"Go, go!" Bofur urged, seeing this as another signal for the next pair to come out. Gandalf heard more heavy foot traffic coming down the steps and he grumbled under his breath and looked to see who it was this time.

"And here are some more of our happy troop."

"And do you call six a 'troop'?" Beorn challenged even more aggressively. The wizard shrugged his shoulders and let out an awkward chuckle. "What are you, a traveling circus?" Bella dropped her head in her hand, shaking it. Things would have gone smoother if she would have just gone out there first.

The rest of the dwarves were growing tense inside the home as they waited for Bofur to notify the next pair to go next.

"Go. Go. Go." The dwarf gestured with his hand, as he continued to watch through the window.

"Dori and Ori at your service." Dori offered as he and his youngest brother joined the others.

"I don't want your service." He snapped.

"Absolutely understandable." Gandalf intervened before the situation could get any worse. Fili and Kili were the next to come out. " Oh, Fili and Kili. I'd quite forgotten. Yes. Yes, and Nori, Bofur, Bifur...and Bombur." The wizard sighed, as he took in the skin changers seething look he now had on his face.

"Is that it?" Beorn dared to ask, as he composed himself to remain calm. " Are there any more?"

Suddenly Bella walked out next, still being supported by Thorin as they stood by the others. Beorn glanced in the woman's direction as his face seemed to go less tense, seeing her there.

"Bella. I never thought I'd see you around these parts again."

"It's been a long time Beorn." Bella retorted with a smirk and the others all turned and looked at her.


	22. An Ugly Past Revealed

The half-breed could feel the eyes of her companions on her. Beorn took a few steps forwards, causing the wizard to back out of his way with the hobbit before they both got stepped on. " Bella I thought I made it clear the last time we crossed path that I didn't want you anywhere near this place." Beorn stated, coming closer, his axe still firmly in his grip.

"The truth is Beorn we didn't really have a choice. It was either come here or be killed by the pack of orcs that has been hunting us down for the last few weeks."

"You know how I feel about your race in my house."

Thorin snapped his head in Bella's direction. "Your a Dwarf?" The others all started murmuring amongst themselves, until Beorn let out a chuckle.

"Yes she's a Dwarf, as if the attitude wasn't proof enough. Stubborn this one is. Though she hasn't told me what else she is. She's too pretty to be just a dwarf." Beorn grunted with a smirk.

"Well that sure explains a lot." Dwalin stated looking at her. Bella rolled her eyes, she knew she was going to have come forward about this sooner or later. She was rather hoping later.

"Yes I'm a dwarf. Lets all not get too excited about it." Bella barked. The woman yanked her arm out of Thorin's grip and walked down the steps with a bit of difficulty.

Beorn did a quick look over the woman and noticed something quite different about her since the last he saw of her. " You look terrible Bella. Tell me, what sort of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"Well, that's a long story." She stated and the skin changer raised an eyebrow at her and nodded with a smirk.

" You all are welcome in my home, as long as you don't touch anything and do not harm my animals. Or Ill assure you, that will be the last thing you ever do." Beorn informed with a warning as he lead the way back into his home. Bella was about to somehow hop on her one good leg back into the house when Thorin grabbed her by the arm and dragged her a side and shoved her against the tree.

"You and I need to talk." Thorin said bluntly, his eyes flaring at her.

"About what?" She challenged.

"Well for starters. Who are you? If Bella is even your real name." Thorin demanded.

"Nobody important."

"Bella, enough with the dumb answer. I've ignored them long enough. Now. Who are you really? And why would you not even tell us you were a dwarf."

" Yes. My real name is Bella. And I'm only half dwarf." She hissed.

"Don't push it Bella. Now why all the secrecy? Do you not trust us? Or me for that instant?"

"Is everything alright out here?" Beorn's deep voice asked. Thorin stepped away from the young woman and looked up at Beorn briefly before turning back to Bella.

"Yeah, everything's just fine. Were finished." Thorin grunted and left to go into the house where is men, Bilbo and Gandalf had disappeared to. Once Thorin was gone Beorn looked at the half-breed.

"You alright?"

"I've been better." She admitted with a grin, but it quickly fell.

"By the way. You wouldn't happen to know who was rummaging through my cupboards? Do you?" He asked, giving her knowing look. Bella shrugged her shoulders with a smug look on her face and Beorn helped her inside his home.

Thorin was leaning against a post as the half-breed and skinchanger came in and began serving his guest and filling their mugs. "So. You are the one they call 'Oakenshield'. Tell me. Why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?" Beorn asked, looking at the dwarf for only a second as he continued to go around the table.

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin asked, curiously.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the North. The Defiler killed most of my family. But some, he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging Skinchangers and torturing them, seemed to amuse him." He explained as he searched in his cupboards when he found a jar and looked at the young woman. " I believe this is what you were searching for last night Bella." He stated tossing the jar at her and as she caught it, her legs gave out on her and she fell to the ground. The half-breed gave Beorn a slight glare as she nodded to him in thanks.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo hesitantly asked.

"Once there were many."

"And now?" The hobbit pressed.

"Now. Now there is only one." The skinchanger grudgingly answered and the hobbit shrunk even further in between the dwarves that sat on either side of him. A long silence filled the home. No one really knowing what to say. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn."

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." The wizard confirmed.

"You are running out of time." Beorn pointed out.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood."

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. I would not venture there, except in great need." Beorn informed.

"We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe." Gandalf declared.

"Safe? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They are less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not." The skinchanger warned.

Thorin had stopped pacing about and turned around to look the giant man in the eyes. "What do you mean?"

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never make it to the forest alive." Beorn muttered before getting up from his chair and began to tower his way over the dwarf King. " I don't like Dwarves. They're greedy and blind. Blind to the lives they deem lesser than their own. Beorn snatched a mouse that had been crawling around the table and held it in his grip as he slowly got closer to Thorin. " But Orcs, I hare more. What do you need?"

The skinchanger agreed to supply them with the stuff they asked for. They would be leaving tomorrow. Thorin turned to see Bella leaving to another room, carrying the jar Beorn had so nicely tossed to her. Though he had no idea what was in it. The dwarf had been debating on whether or not to approach the skinchanger about Bella. He had hoped she'd come clean with him about things, but it was clear she was not going to give it up that easily and he walked over to the giant man. Beorn heard the approaching footsteps as he stood in area where he kept all his animals and saw the questionable look on Thorin's face and had a pretty good idea what he was wanting to know.

"I take it you want to know how it is I came to know Bella?"

"It did cross my mind."

"I met Bella nearly 20 years ago. She was passing through my lands at the time. Told me she was a distant traveler. I was scouting the area when I found her being tortured by a bunch of wild men. They had her arms tied to a tree. Demanding information that they thought she would have. On who? She never did tell me. She was nearly half dead by the time I got to her, I was sure she wasn't going to last the night. Those awful men did a number on her in the short a mount of time they had with her. They really wanted whatever it was she knew. Stubborn girl wouldn't give it up. She's a tough one." Thorin had to agree on that, seeing what she had already been through with them so far. So many times he thought she wasn't going to make it through, but she surprised him every time. It had also just occurred to him that last night when he was rebinding her wound on her stomach, he remembered seeing some old scars. Which made him even more surprised that she had been through this before. None of them saw it the first time because she was covered in too much of her own blood.

Thorin was staring at the ground, letting this all sink in. He was beginning to understand all the secrecy this woman had. She didn't trust anyone so easily. The leader also began to think that maybe his aggressiveness wasn't the exact way to go to gain her to trust any of them or at least him. " I know Bella can be very unforthcoming and secretive a lot of the times, as most dwarves are, but for a dwarf she is one of the most loyalist people I have ever come across in a very long time. She'll tell you when she feels ready to." The skinchanger proclaimed. " Now, what happened to her this time?"

The leader took a few steps away from the giant man, he blamed himself more then anything for what happened to her. "She was tortured by the goblins in the mountain, because we would not reveal are intentions for passing through. They did that to her face and the rest of her body with our weapons." The dwarf king divulged. " And then Azog had his turn at her, after she was already wounded when she followed me off the tree and still protected me...when I fell unconscious." Beorn could hear the disgust in the Dwarf's voice as he mentioned that fowl creatures name and even a hint that he blamed himself for this. The skinchanger nodded his head in understanding

"As I said before, and I don't usually defend your race very often. Bella might not be willing to divulge anything about herself, but she is very loyal and you can trust her."

Bella closed the door of the room she was in and locked the door. She removed the lid of the jar. Then she took of her long sleeve, exposing just some of the many new cuts she had gained. The sight of her made her feel disgusted with herself. She was ugly. Bella began applying the stuff to her wounds, it was supposed to help prevent them from bleeding out any further and help heal them faster. Only one thing entered the young woman's mind as she continued to look at herself in the mirror. And those were the word of the goblin king after what he and his hideous minions did to her. 'Who's going to wanna look at your hideous face now!?'


	23. Getting To Know One Another

The company decided to take the opportunity to rest for one more day at Beorn's to pack the supplies the Skinchanger had given them and to let Bella have a decent rest...if that was possible. Bella was not the sort to just lay in bed all day because of a leg injury which Oin had discovered the first time the woman refused to listen to his advice. Which was why he assigned someone the task of spending the day with her so she wouldn't remove herself from bed rest. However finding someone was the difficult part.

As much as Fili and Kili were fond of the young woman, they weren't sure if they could handle another full day of her protests. Dwalin suggest tying her down to the bed, that way no one would have to keep an eye on her, seeings how she wouldn't be going anywhere anyways. Some of his comrades found that idea hilarious. Thorin on the other hand was against that terrible idea. After what she had been through in the Goblin Tunnels and her past that Beorn had told him. Tying her up would probably only make her feel like she was reliving being tortured. Thorin let out a deep sigh, as his men continued to bicker back in forth who got stuck with the job of watching her, while Oin had taken her aside to a room that Beorn had offered for the young woman to stay in while she rested.

"I'll keep Bella company. The rest of you pack up the supplies and make sure everything's ready for tomorrow when we leave." Thorin declared and his men went silent. The king had been avoiding the woman every since her near death experience and now he was willing to spend a full day with her? The dwarves looking at him suspiciously, wondering if their leader was feeling alright. "What are you all looking at? You got work to do. Move it!"

The company scattered and Thorin removed himself from the table and turned around and inhaled a breath as he walked down to the young woman's room. He opened the door and saw Oin still explaining to Bella how imperative it was that she get as much rest as she could. Bella's response was a swift roll of the eyes and Oin's final words were: if she wished to continue on with them, she'd better take his advice or she'd be finding herself staying her permanently. Once Oin had his back to the young woman, Bella instantly made a face, which caused Thorin to raise an eyebrow and the two of them were finally alone.

"Hmm, and who got you to agree to this difficult job?" She asked with a smirk.

"No one. I figured Fili and Kili needed a break from your stubbornness."

"Yes, I guess I really put those boys through a lot." She agreed. "And what about Dwalin? I thought he had a tougher shell then that?"

"Well, if you would prefer Dwalin. You'd be gagged and unable to speak the whole day and I know how difficult that would be for you, not able to get your two sense in." The dwarf king stated.

"Well, at least you're honest. I like it." She smirked and Thorin rolled his eyes, his lips curling up into a slight smile.

" I'm guessing, back home the healers there must love you as a patient." Thorin remarked.

"Couldn't tell you. The last time I was ever in the healing chambers back home was 25 years ago, when my brother and I were dueling and he accidentally sliced my arm." She admitted, rolling up her sleeve and showed the leader her old wound where her brother had injured her.

Thorin took a seat in the empty chair beside the bed and looked at her. " How old are you Bella?"

"Why?" She challenged, finding this question a little odd.

"Just answer the question Bella and stop playing around. You're clearly one of the youngest in this company and yet you've seen and been through as much as someone near my age." He retorted.

Bella bit her lip and felt a bit hesitant before answering. "I'm 64 years old, why does it matter? So I've seen a lot in my short time. So have you, if I remember correctly." Thorin was a bit shock to learn she was this young. He half expected her to be at least older then his nephews, but she was even younger then Ori, who was the companies youngest Dwarf. Apart from Bilbo she was the second youngest in this company. It made sense to him now, the naive attitude she possessed. And yet, he admired her for her strengths. Most women would never survive what she had been through, which made him realize just how young she was when she had been captured by those wild men.

The half-breed watch Thorin's face become tortured by this knowledge. It made him feel even more guilty that he'd allowed her to come this far. He remembered when he first summoned a meeting in Ered Luin, to tell them all of this quest and to see who was willing to follow him. Gloin was one of the few in the company that was lucky enough to marry and had a son, Gimli, who was not much younger then Bella but his father felt his son was still too young to accompany them on this dangerous journey.

"Stop that." Bella growled.

"Stop what?" He pressed.

"Stop blaming yourself for what has happened to me. I knew what I was getting myself into when I agreed to come on this journey. What happened to me, is not your fault. I don't blame you for any of it and neither should you." The half-breed stated.

"I could have stopped it." Thorin mumbled lowly, shaking his head.

"Thorin. Even if you came forward with the truth when were in Goblin Town. We have no idea what would have happened. But it doesn't matter now. It's in the past. It can't be undone. So you can stop carrying this heavy weight. I am alive." Bella said with a smile at the end.

The dwarf king gave her a small smile in return but it quickly fell. He didn't understand how she could forgive him so easily. He couldn't even forgive himself for allowing any of this to happen to her, but he decided not to discuss this topic any further. Thorin could see she was growing tired as she let a yawn escape her lips.

"You should get some rest. It will do you some good. We have to leave tomorrow Bella." Thorin informed. Bella nodded and re-positioned herself in a more comfortable manner to get some rest. " I'll come check on you in a bit." he added, getting up from the chair and walking towards the door.

"What? Don't you trust me to stay put." She challenged.

"Not yet." He retorted with a smirk and he closed the door behind him. Once the young woman was alone, Bella stared at the ceiling, it had just occurred to her that this was probably the most civilized conversation her and Thorin have had since this quest began and for once the half-breed rather enjoyed her talk with the leader and she soon closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	24. Advice From A Friend

The company was up before dawn. Bella woke up to see Thorin resting in the chair across from her bed and she threw a pillow at him. The Dwarf king let out a grunt as he shoved the pillow off his face. "You awake now sleepy head?" She smirked

Thorin groaned in annoyance and gave a slight glare. "Well aren't you just in a delightful mood."

"Would you prefer I be grumpy like you? Lighten up a little Thorin. You are allowed to have fun once in awhile." Bella pressed.

"We are not on this journey to have fun. Bella. Perhaps the wizard forgot to inform you of that when he mentioned this quest to you."

"Okay then. I see you're really in a mood this morning." The half-breed hissed.

"We need to get going. We have to get as far of a distance from Azog and his pack of filth as we can. Now, can you walk? And be honest. We can't afford anymore delays Bella." Thorin pressed.

"I'm fine Thorin. I can walk. Oh wait? You don't believe me right? I guess i'll show you." Bella growled.

"Well go on then." He encouraged. Deciding to humor the young woman as a smirk formed on his face. The young woman glared at him for a short second, wondering why he was suddenly acting like this. He seemed fine yesterday when they talked. Why the sudden change in attitude towards her? She watched the dwarf lean against the wooden table and indicated with his hand for Bella to continue. She rolled her eyes, and tossed the blankets off of her and pushed herself off the bed.

"Oh look, i'm walking." she taunted coming around the bed towards the leader.

"Hmm, so you are. But how good are you're reflexes?" He challenged. Without warning Thorin pulled out Orcrist, Bella barely getting her own sword in front of her to block the leader's harsh swing as there metals crashed. The woman could tell Thorin was really holding back. She could hold her sword with one hand if she wanted to.

"You know. An enemy wouldn't hesitate to apply it's full strength on me just because i'm a woman." She stated.

"So i'm you're enemy, am I?" Thorin smirked.

"I don't know. Are you?" She challenged. With that, the dwarf King no longer held back and Bella's grip tightened around the handle of her weapon. The woman wasn't sure how much longer she was going to keep this up, she could already feel the beads of sweat coming down her face. Thorin had barely twitched an eye. This was nothing for him. He glanced down at her stance, seeing her legs beginning to shake, she was growing exhausted, just trying to keep his blade from striking her down. Finally Bella's strength gave out on her and she fell on her back. The leader expected the half-breed to just give up but she still held onto her sword.

"Give up yet?"

"I'm stubborn remember." She grunted.

"Right. How could I forget." Bella smirked, raising a brow when they were interrupted.

"What is going on here!?" Oin yelled. Thorin looked, relieving some of the pressure on her blade and she took this opportunity and kicked the leader in the shin and he fell backwards. "Are you trying to injure her all over again!" The medic asked, looking at the leader in particular.

"I was just making sure she was still sharp." Thorin told him, getting up from the ground.

"And you!" Oin turned to point a finger at the woman still lying on the ground. " You that stupid to undo all the progress you've made to get where you're at now?" Bella looked at the ground and then back at the medic.

"I was just making sure I was still capable holding my own." She muttered at him.

"Hold your own." The medic rolled his eyes and walked passed them both. " You both should be staying behind." Oin muttered out the door. The king walked over to Bella and pulled her up from the ground when Dwalin came in.

"Everyone is ready to go when you are." Dwalin declared.

"That was fun handsome we should do it again soon." Bella teased, sheathing her weapon and walking out of the room, leaving Thorin to feel his cheeks heat up from embarrassment and he saw out the corner of his eye, Dwalin barely able to contain the smirk that had covered his face. The leader turned around to look at his warrior, his face all tense and hard.

"After you. Handsome." Thorin stopped and turned his head to the side and glared at Dwalin before stomping passed the door, ignoring the chuckles coming from behind him.

The company gathered outside the skinchanger's home. Beorn was generous enough to give along with all the supplies, his ponies for them to use to gain some distance from the orcs and warg's. Gloin, and Bifur were helping the others climb onto the backs of the animals. Bella was tying her satchel to her pony when a giant shadow appeared beside her and she looked up to see Beorn.

"Thank you again, Beorn. For everything."

"Just promise me the next time we meet. It won't be because you're injured or on the edge of dying." Beorn told her.

"You know I can't promise that." She retorted with a grin. The skinchanger lifted her up from the ground and placed her on the back of the pony.

"Bella I know you are hesitant when it comes down to who to trust, but you did learn to trust me and i'm telling you. As much as I despise your race, you can trust him." Beorn stated looking in the direction of the Dwarf leader.

"I know...but he doesn't need to know that yet."

"Bella, if you don't start trusting the ones around you, your going to be alone forever. Their will come a time when you need them and who's going to be there if you don't show that you trust them with you're life? It's clear that the mountain king trust you with his life, though he's just as stubborn as you to admit it. He would have left you here, otherwise." The woman looked down at the ground, when she felt her chin being tilted up. " Just be careful out there. Especially when you reach the forest. It won't be just the orcs and warg's you have to worry about." He said, placing a hand on her cheek.

Beorn left her side and walked over to the wizard to discuss other matters on his mind. " What was that about?" Thorin asked, coming up to her side with his pony.

"Nothing you need to worry about handsome." She chirped.

"Don't call me that, Bella." He ordered lowly. The woman watched him trying so hard to keep the smirk from forming on his face, but it was their, revealing itself in the corner of his mouth.

"Why? It seems to make you smile, so it can't be a bad thing."

"Bella, I mean it." Thorin said, getting slightly offensive. The last thing he needed was the others to be like Dwalin and laugh at him. Though he didn't mind hearing her voice call him that, this was not the place, nor the time for this foolishness. Sure he thought she was beautiful. Even if he did feel some sort of affection for this young woman, she was way to young for him. She was just above the maturity age for Dwarves. Her life had barely begun. Where his life was already half over. His thoughts of ever having a wife and child, died long ago. No matter how tempting it was, he couldn't afford to give into them. It was the price he paid long ago when he put his responsibilities to his people over his own desires.

Thorin had been silent for a very long time and she could only guess that either he was thinking real hard to say something rude so she would never speak to him again or he got the idea that if he ignored her long enough she would leave his side. " Fine. How about i'll just call you, Thorin. As long as you still show that wonderful smile of yours you hide so well."

The king shook his head with a grin on his face. " I guess that's a fair trade." He said smiling at her, but it quickly fell when the sounds of bird cry's came over the trees, causing there mounts to become distressed by the warning.

"Gandalf. We should leave immediately." Bella called out to the wizard. Gandalf nodded and climbed onto the only horse and the company nudged there ponies to get moving and they were galloping across the land. The reached the forest mid afternoon on the second day.

The company dismounted from there ponies and grimaced at the sight before them. " Here lies our path through Mirkwood." The wizard declared.

"No sign of the orcs. We have luck on our side." Dwalin said, letting out a sigh of relief that they could take a moment to not feel like something could jump out at them from anywhere.

"Set the ponies loose! Let them return to their master." Gandalf ordered, seeing the giant bear keeping watch from up high on a slab of rock.

"This forest feels sick. As if a disease lies upon it." Bilbo said to no one in particular. Bella came up beside the hobbit. The trees looked like something had sucked the life out of them, which gave it even more of eerie feel to it.

"Please, tell me there is another way we could go?" Bilbo dared to ask.

"Not unless you want to go 200 miles North or twice that distance south." The wizard explained to her, and then went to check things out.

"We don't have the time to go around." Dwalin insisted coming over to woman.

"It would be better then entering that." Bella growled, pointing at the ill, dark looking forest they were about to step foot in.

"There's no point in arguing about it." Thorin interrupted them. " Bella. Dwalin is right. Durin's Day is upon us. This is our one and only chance to find the door on time."

Bella turned around to see the ponies running loose back to their master. Nori was working on releasing the horse when the wizard came rushing out of the forest. "Not my horse! I need it!"

The hobbit furrowed his brows at this. "You're not leaving us."

"I would not do this unless I had to." He admitted. Bella grumbled under her breath and walked back over to the others to pick up her satchel and slung it over her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked her in concern.

"I'm fine." She hissed lowly.

"Bella, your not the only one on edge. I don't like this anymore then you, but this is our fastest way. I won't let anything happen to you, while were in there." Bella looked up from the ground, to his eyes, hearing this, but couldn't respond before the wizard rudely interrupted.

"This is not the Greenwood of old. There is a stream in the woods that carries a dark enchantment. Do not touch the water. Cross only by the stone bridge. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It'll seek to enter your mind and lead you astray." Gandalf informed.

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" Bella questioned.

"It means, you must stay on the path. Do not leave it. If you do, you'll never find it again. No matter what may come, stay on the path!" He shouted in warning as he made haste in another direction.

"Come on. We must reach the mountain. Before the sun sets on Durin's Day. It is our only chance to find the hidden door." Thorin said, as they begun the journey through the forest.


	25. Journey Through The Dark

It took the company over a week before they managed to find the bridge the wizard had mentioned they would need to cross over in order to stay on the correct path. How they were going to cross it was another story. Bella, Bilbo and Bofur approached the end of the bridge and stared down at the stream below. " Ooh. We could try and swim it." Bofur suggested.

"You're joking right?" Bella asked tiredly.

"Well, how do you suggest we get to the other side, lass?" Bofur retorted.

"Definitely not by swimming through that." The young woman growled. The dwarf waved her off not in the mood to argue with her. He would leave that up to their brooding leader. Bella glanced to her side to see the hobbit slowly starting to lean towards the stream and she had to yank him back away from the edge.

" We have to swim it. What choice do we have?" Bofur protested.

"Didn't you hear what the wizard told us? A dark magic lies upon this forest. The waters of this stream are enchanted. We must find another way to cross it." Thorin ordered, finding it difficult to keep his eyes open. They felt heavier then normal. Even with rest the night before, it felt like he hadn't slept in days.

"Doesn't look very enchanting to me." Bofur trailed off.

"These vines look strong enough." Kili spoke up, tugging on the nearest vine. The rest of them came up behind the young Dwarf prince to check it out and saw they could climb their way across. Kili was about to be the first one to go when Thorin stopped him.

"Kili! We send the lightest first." Thorin declared. All their heads looked in Bilbo's direction who was not looking at all pleased about this.

"Really? You're going to send the hobbit across?" Bella protested, grabbing hold of a nearby vine, gripping it tightly when she felt herself wobble from the dizziness she felt.

"He's the lightest Bella, now get away from there. You could fall." Thorin barked.

Shrugging her shoulders, the young woman climbed onto the first vine. Kili and Fili tried to grab her, but she was out of their reach.

"Bella be careful!" Fili warned. Thorin gritted his teeth in anger, this woman really knew how to push his buttons. The leader walked over to stand by his nephews, watching the half-breed struggle her way across.

"Bella are you doing alright?" Kili asked, watching with concerned eyes as she continued to make her way across.

"I'm super." She said back, her breathing heavy from the exhaustion she already felt. Bella suddenly slipped on a slimy spot of the vine, letting out a surprised shriek as she caught herself and the Dwarf king lunged onto the first vine and followed the same path as the woman took. Bella awkwardly jumped and managed to land on the stone platform, on her hands and knees. She crawled a few inches and sat down. The air suddenly seemed even more heavier, unbreathable almost. "Something's not right." she hissed to herself. " Something's not right at all. Stay where you are! Oh..."

Bella was to late to warn the others. They were all coming at once, behind their leader. The woman just sat there, lost in thought when Thorin landed near her. She got up and didn't fail to notice the glare forming on his face. "What?"

"Is it that hard for you to follow an order?" He growled lowly at her.

"I made it across didn't I?" She retorted.

Thorin came even closer to her, his face just inches from hers and he grabbed her arm in a way that wasn't firm. " Bella, when I give an order everyone is to follow it, that includes you as well."

"Or you'll do what? You don't command me."

Before the Dwarf king could scold her on her ignorance, both of them heard the sound of snapping twigs and their heads turned in the direction ahead of them. Out came a white stag. Thorin had let go of Bella's arm and drew his bow with an arrow at the ready.

"What are you doing?" Bilbo asked quietly, now standing between Bella and Thorin. Neither of them had heard the hobbit even make it across yet. Thorin's eyes never left the stags when he shot the arrow and it missed the animal. "Shouldn't have done that. It's bad luck." he added.

"I don't believe in luck. We make our own luck." He hissed in a tired voice. Suddenly their was a loud splash and all three of them see that Bombur had fallen into the enchanted stream and was now in a deep sleep.

"What do you call that?" She challenged. Thorin stomped away, brooding as usual and finally told the others to go find anything they could use to make some sort of bed to carry the poor sleeping Dwarf.

The company wandered around the forest for another week. Unaware they had been going around in circles. Sometimes they would find things they lost days ago and think their were other Dwarves, besides themselves in this cursed forest. Another week went by and they felt like they were clawing for air. They couldn't even remember what day it was anymore and they were out of food. If they didn't figure out how to get out of this accursed forest soon, they would most likely die of starvation if something didn't get them before that happen.

Thorin declared they all take a quick rest and then they needed to get back to looking for the path. They had to get back on the path. Bella sank down beside the leader on the fallen log. Her head was spinning, just trying to think, hurt her head too much. Minutes went by and the few that were able to pull themselves up from the ground, began the search once more for the path. They returned but with no clues as to where the path had disappeared to.

Bilbo was off by himself, looking at the tree's curiously. They were layered in thick sticky webs but what he noticed more then anything was how quiet it was and the fact that their seemed to be no sign of animals of any sorts since they saw that white stag over a week ago all their was trees. Trees and more trees. The woman rubbed her eyes, stretching her face, even slapped herself a few times just trying to keep herself awake. Thorin suddenly got up, clearly seeing something.

"There." The leader murmured as he shoved his way through the others. "This way!"

"But Gandalf said-" Oin tried.

"Move! Do as I say! Follow me!" Thorin commanded. The others started stumbling behind their king, while Bella and Bilbo stayed put.

"Wait! Stop! Come back!" Bella shouted.

"Stop! We can't leave the path! We must stay on the path!" Bilbo pressed, but they were gone. Bella and Bilbo stood there alone, the woman looked around the eerie forest and suddenly felt a bad feeling. The two of them ran to catch up to the others.

By the time they caught up. Thorin and other Dwarves were standing around trying to figure out what way to go next. " Lost again?" Bella spoke from behind them.

"I'm not lost!" Thorin growled at her. " We need to keep heading East."

"But which way is East? We've lost the sun!" Oin told them, looking towards what little light came from the cracks in the branches, which wasn't much.

"Sun. We have to find the sun." Bilbo muttered to himself as the dwarves began bickering back and forth at each other. Seeing he wasn't going to get anywhere with the others he began to climb up the tree. Thorin was still, listening to his men bickering at one another, until he heard another voice...more like voices.

"Enough! Quiet! All of you!" Thorin yelled, gaining their attention. "We're being watched." Bella furrowed her brows at that. The Dwarf King had to be hearing things. She didn't hear any other "voices" except for theirs. She was about to demand what gave him the idea that he thought they were being watched when the Dwarves one by one, began getting snatched by something in the trees. The woman pulled out her sword, only getting a few yards down the path when she screamed and she blacked out completely.

Bella wasn't sure how she was still breathing. All she remembered was seeing this giant, ugly thing coming towards her and she felt a sickly darkness go through her. She was sure she was dead, but then if she were dead. Why could she hear the shouts and shrieks of her companions around her? A better question was: why couldn't she seem to open her eyes? Or move around? Bella could feel she was in a confined space.

"Bella? Bella! Come on open you're eyes lass!" Dwalin's voice shouted at her, shaking her. She could feel the violent shakes and Dwalin's voice echoing in her head and finally her eyes shot open. The warrior didn't give her time to even look at the sticky stuff she was covered in, as he yanked her up on her feet. Bella spotted her sword and ran over to it and picked it up and made her way back into the bunch when she heard a roar coming from behind them and she stopped to look.

It was spiders. Giant spiders! _Why did it have to be spiders?_ Was all Bella could think of. _Give her Orcs, Wargs.. even Goblins. Give her anything but giant spiders!_ Thorin saw the woman had froze at the sight of the dozen that were coming at them and he had to yank her by the arm to get her to run. More were coming from all sides, forcing the dwarves to fight if they wanted to survive. The woman swung her blade, letting out a battle cry as she sliced through the beast, as it fell down in front of her.

Thorin was fighting off two spiders of his own. He killed the first one, it's guts spilling out everywhere. He whirled around to kill the second when it knocked him down to the ground and his sword, Orcrist landing a few feet from him. The dwarf began backing away, towards his sword, when the arachnid pulled him by the leg away from his weapon. Thorin tried to grab onto anything he slid by to yank himself out of the creatures hold when Bella came yelling towards them and sliced the legs that held the dwarf king. The spider retreat backwards, screeching in pain. The woman went to finish it off when it caught the end of the blade in it's grasps. Thorin made hast for his sword as the spider flung the woman around violently as she held onto her sword. The leader stuck his blade into the spiders body and it collapsed right on top of Bella who let a groan as she tried to push the dead weight off of her. "A little help over here!" Bella yelled. Thorin ran over to her and pulled her by her arms out from under the beast. " You couldn't have killed by not letting it land on me?" She hissed. The king rolled his eyes and the two of them ran to catch up to the others.

"Come on, keep up!" Dwalin shouted, as they continued running through the forest. Thorin was back in lead of the group, seeing that they appeared to be clear for the time being when Thorin came to an abrupt halt as another hideous monster showed itself. Thorin held his sword at the ready, when something with silver hair running through the treetops caught his attention.

And Elf had quickly descended down the spiders webbing, with more of his kin backing him up. Leaping from branch to branch to interfere. The dwarves gripped their swords and axes tightly, not even getting a chance to make a move when the elven soldiers aimed arrows right at their heads, from all directions.

"Do not thing I won't kill you, Dwarf. It would be my pleasure." The Elf sneered. Thorin glared at the prince. The elves moved in to begin disarming the dwarves. Bella was still fighting off a spider that had approached her. She was going to strike it down when an arrow came flying through the air, killing it instantly. The woman turned around to see who had killed the creature and her eyes widen to see her companions surrounded by elves. She didn't get more then two steps when an arm wrapped around her throat, putting her in a choke hold. Her hands immediately dropped her sword and grabbed his arm trying to remove the threat but she found it useless and she did the only thing possible and bit him in the arm.

"Ow!" The elf yelled, removing his arm and grabbing hold of the woman by her clothing and dragged her over to the others. "This one bit me!" He hissed tossing her before their prince. Legolas placed the tip of Orcrist, under her chin forcing her to look up at him on her knees. The elf prince narrowed his eyes at her when he realized it was a woman, under all the spiders blood.

"What are you looking at princess!?" Bella snarled. Legolas glared down at her, the blade just touching her throat now. Thorin tensed and looked from Bella to the elf. Legolas took a moment to calm down and removed the sword from the half-breed and shouted some sort of order in elvish to his men. The soldiers each took a dwarf, wrapping elvish rope around their wrists. Thorin turned to look at Bella.

"You bit him?" He questioned, sounding surprised.

"What else was I supposed to do?" She replied bluntly, still on her knees when Legolas yanked her up from the ground.

"Thorin where's Bilbo?" Bofur whispered in passing as the elves began leading them to their kingdom.


	26. Locked Away

The Elves led the Dwarves deep within the forest. Bella was personally being escorted by the elven prince. Her wrist's were bound together and he pulled her long by the end up of the rope, behind the others. The half-breed, didn't make it easy for the blonde elf, as she tried to resist him. They soon came to a bridge and Legolas pulled her behind him, passed the others to the front to speak to the guard in their tongue and she stopped beside Thorin. " Save your strength." The dwarf king hissed at her, having glanced behind him a few times to see her trying with all her might, using rocks, and the thick roots of the trees with her boots to prevent her from going any further, but it did little use, since the male blonde elf was three times stronger then her for sure.

The doors into the kingdom opened and the elf guards once again shoved their prisoners once more to get going. Legolas gave an order to the guard at the door before the door closed shut behind Bella. At first glance this home was indeed beautiful but it was not as impressive as Lord Elrond's home. She was surprised then anything to notice how dark and quiet this kingdom appeared. She thought elves loved the light? Obviously not these ones. The elves began shoving the dwarves into dungeons, searching them one last time to make sure they had been stripped of all their weapons. The elf prince had given Bella over to an elf guard who was leading her over to the next available cell.

" _Wait..._ " Legolas ordered in elvish. " _We take this one to the king as well._ "

Thorin had already been dragged up a different flight of stairs. Bella already didn't like the sound of this. _Why would this elf-wit think she needed to come before his king? She was just a woman. Unless he thought the elf king could use her against Thorin if things didn't go well between them, knowing Thorin that would be for certain. She knew his hatred for elves and especially for the ones that turned their backs on him and his people when the dragon came._

The young woman was being dragged up the last flight of stairs to the throne room, just as Thorin was being released from the guards grip and shoved before the King. The dwarf glanced at Bella quickly as Thranduil walked by them both.

"Careful my lord; this one bits." The elf guard with brown hair pressed. Knowing from personal experience earlier on as he pushed the half-breed to stand beside the leader.

"Hmm, we have a wild one do we?" The elf lord hissed, scrutinizing her. " Bit odd for a dwarf woman to be traveling in such dangerous areas."

"If you say so." Bella grunted.

"Cheeky, isn't she?" The elf smirked, still watching her curiously and not failing to notice Thorin's glare. The Dwarf King wasn't so much concerned about Bella, but more what the Elf King would do to her if she were to truly get arrogant. Bella was a strong person and didn't take much to push her buttons, which Thorin had witness many times since this journey began. "What's your name?" He asked next.

"What's it to you?" The half-breed and Thorin watched as one of the elf soldiers walked up to the king and whispered something to him.

"Secretive aren't you...Bella?" The woman widen her eyes, realizing some of the elves must of heard the dwarves saying her name before they were captured. "Just like all dwarves, but you're not just a dwarf are you Bella? What else are you? Elf?Man? Possibly a Skin-changer or a Hobbit?"

"All you need to know Elf, is that I'm nobody important." Bella snapped.

"Why you arrogant little animal. You should address you're kings with more respect." Thranduil pressed.

"You're not my king!" The elf king was furious now and gave swift nod to his guard. The male guard left for a few minutes only to return with a bucket of water and splashed the young woman right in the face. Bella spat out half the water and whipped her face dry with her arm, while scowling at Thranduil.

"So nice to see you're face, now that your not covered in all that blood and my looks like you have been through a hellish time already." He stated, looking over her face that had been marked up by numerous different blade tips. Bella looked away, she couldn't take the intense stare of the elf's piercing eyes or anyone's eyes for that matter when it came to anyone staring at her face for an incredibly long time.

"Hmm, not so tough now are you." Thranduil declared.

"Leave her alone! What do you want?" Thorin snapped. He had enough watching the elf lord trying to intimidate the young woman.

"I suppose I'm done with you for now. Lock her away. In fact, keep her separated from the others she might come in use yet." Thranduil ordered. Thorin turned and looked at Thranduil, wondering what he was planning to do to her, if need be. The dwarf king watched two guards carry the struggling woman away, down a different path then the one he was brought up earlier.

" Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand. A ques to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive: attempted burglary or something of that ilk." Thranduil said, looking at the dwarf closely. " You have found a way in. You see that which would bestow upon you the right to rule: the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help." He told him.

Thorin smirked hearing this, but decided to humor the elf. " I am listening."

"I will let you go, if you but return what is mine." He offered, giving a look.

"A favor for a favor." Thorin scoffed, as if he was going to give in this easily. The dwarf turned around to think about this, though he didn't need to think at all he knew his response.

"You have my word. One king to another." Thranduil stated.

Thorin furrowed his eyebrows at that. " I would not trust Thranduil, the great king, to honor his word, should the end of all days be upon us!" Thorin roared and turned around and pointed a finger at him. " You lack all honor! I have seen how you treat your friends! We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back! You turned away from the suffering of my people, and the inferno that destroyed us! IMRID AMRAD URSUL!"

Thranduil was in Thorin's face before he even had a chance to blink. "Do not talk to me of dragon fire!" he hissed. "I know it's wrath and ruin." The elf king's face then began to become distorted. Scars on his face that weren't there before appeared from his past with beasts. " I have faced the great serpents of the North." He instantly back away, and his scars were gone.

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon. But he did not listen. You are just like him." Thorin clenched his fist and gritted his teeth at the elf's mentioning of his grandfather. Thranduil moved with such grace up the steps to his throne and gave a discrete wave of his fingers and two guard grabbed Thorin from either side.

"Stay here if you will and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an Elf. I'm patient. I can wait. Oh, and until we have a deal, the young woman who travels with you will starve until otherwise." He taunted, smirking to see he hit a nerve. The two guard dragged Thorin back down the stairs to where the rest of his men were still held and was shoved harshly into the tiny cell.

"Did he offer you a deal?" Balin asked, coming up to the bars of his cell.

"He did. I told him that he could go ish kakhfê ai'd dur rugnu! Him and all his kin!" Thorin shouted with such wrath.

"Well, that's that, then. A deal was our only hope." Balin stated lowly, his voice filled with disappointment that his king couldn't just for once hold his tongue and they would have been out of here by now.

"Where's Bella? She hasn't returned." Bofur asked, seeing the empty cell across from him where the young woman had briefly stood by before the elf prince decided to take her before the king.

"Thranduil has her locked up somewhere else." Thorin growled lowly and he slammed his fist into the stone wall, hoping she was alright and that the elf kings taunt was merely just him trying to shake him. _Would he really starve her just to get him to agree on a deal?_


	27. Slipping Away

It's been over two weeks since the Dwarves and Bella had become permanent guest of the elves. The company was growing restless in their tiny quarters. They were only brought little water and a dry piece of bread that was to last them the whole day. No one knew the whereabouts of the hobbit or the condition their female companion was in. It bothered Thorin more than he liked, not knowing if Bella was alright or not.

The Dwarf king would never admit it out loud to anyone, but he couldn't keep pretending to himself that something wasn't there. He couldn't deny that he felt something for her and he didn't understand why. The half-breed got under his skin so easily, especially when she felt the need to question his decisions. It annoyed him even more that her response for everything was some sort of sarcastic remark. She didn't take things seriously when she should. Part of him knew the reasoning for her attitude was just her way of shielding herself from what ever it was she didn't want anyone to know. And yet he felt himself drawn to her. She was not like other women that had come and passed in his life. She was different. Bella wasn't afraid to stand up for what she believed in. It also didn't go unnoticed to him how Bella often turned away whenever someone stared at her face for a long periods of time, she would either turn away to look at something else or at the ground. Bella had even done it to him a few times. But Thorin didn't think her scarred face made her less beautiful then the first day he met her. In his eyes it made her even more beautiful. She was strong, a fighter and he admired that about her.

It took Thorin a long time on this journey to notice Bella was more similar to him then he thought. She was just as stubborn as him, though he was starting to think she might be stubborner then him. Bella also wasn't one to overshare her life story, she was very protective of that and Thorin knew better than anyone when one didn't want to talk about their past. And though it troubled him not knowing exactly everything about her. He remembered what Beorn told him and if the Skin changer truly trusted her, then he would to.

Thorin suddenly slammed his hands into the bars of his cell door. He was losing his mind being stuck here. The king couldn't believe he was thinking this, but all he wanted was to hear Bella's voice again. Even if it was just her saying her usual sarcastic marks, or teasing him with that recent nickname she started using.

Every day, Thorin and even some of the others would often asked the elves who were bringing them their water and stale piece of bread, where they were keeping Bella. Half the time they would barely get a response from the guards. Most times it was, _quiet!_ Or _shut up!_ when they were annoyed with the repeating question, which made Thorin now believe that they were starving the young woman to get to him. The Dwarf kicked the bars before going to sit in the far corner of his cell in the dark. He put in his face in his hands.

"We have to get out of here now!" Thorin bellowed.

In a deeper part of the kingdom Bella laid, propped up against the wall of her cell. The first few days in her cell with no food or water were manageable but once it became a week, Bella's body became weak, her throat dry. The Elf King had come to her cell many times offering to give her food and water and be reunited with the other Dwarves if she told him who she was, but she said _no_ every time.

Thranduil had ruled out the possibility that she was part elf. Nothing about her seemed Elven no pointy ears for starters, her mouth was as ignorant as a Dwarf's can be. Her looks were soft and gentle but not as delicate as an elf's would be. So she was either part Man's blood or she could very much be part Hobbit. If she were a Skin changer, she would have morphed into her animal form by now. The blonde elf had offered her the same deal for a whole week and she still refused to give him the answer he wanted. And realized now she wasn't going to give in.

In the corner of her cell, small drops of water dripped into her cage. Feeling as weak as she was, Bella was not about to die by starvation. With great difficulty, Bella crawled on her belly across the cold floor over to the dripping water that pooled in a puddle. It took everything in her to not let her whole body just drop before she reached the other side of her cell. She looked up exhausted, in her eyes, the dripping water looked like it was still so far away but she had at least 2 more crawls and she would be there. The woman crawled with her all might and rolled onto her back feeling the water hit her face, trickling down over her lips. When Bella felt she had enough liquid in her mouth she swallowed painfully as the refreshing water went down her throat. She continued to lay there for what seemed like hours. Sometime later on, Bella had no idea if it was night or day anymore she crawled back over to the wall near the bars of her gate and slouched against the stone wall, passing out.

More days went by, making it two weeks now that Bella hadn't eaten a thing, she still laid against the wall, her upper body slouching further and further from the position she was. The half-breed had grown quite thin and no longer had the strength to even push herself off the wall to land on her stomach and crawl over to the dripping water. Her throat was dryer then ever it hurt to breathe. Bella was at the point that she just wanted to die. Dying slowly was more painful then dying quickly. This was worse then being sliced a dozen times by goblins.

"Bella? Bella?"

The woman was hearing a faint voice calling her name, but she was sure it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

"Bella wake up." The voice called to her again. The person reached his fingers through the bars and placed them on the side of her cheek. "Bella...it's me."

Bella recognized that voice and her head twitched, feeling like it weighed 100 pounds and slowly opened her eyes as much as she could.

"Bilbo...?" She said in confusion.


	28. A Hobbit To The Rescue!

Bilbo...? H-how did you get in here?" Bella asked her voice hoarse. The hobbit reached into his pocket and pulled out a small golden ring.

"With this." He admitted.

"A ring?" She questioned in confusion, before coughing.

"I found it back in the Goblin tunnels; in Gollum's cave." Bilbo explained.

"Gollum?" She had heard that name before, but she couldn't remember who that name belonged to. Bella coughed a few more times. Shutting her eyes, because it was easier then trying to force them to stay open.

"Bella, what have they done to you?" The hobbit whispered.

"Dont...worry about me. You have to find Thorin and the others." Bella told him.

"Bella I can't just leave you here. I need to find you food and water or you're going to die." The hobbit stated quietly.

The young woman's lips felt clammy as she swallowed painfully and tried to sit up the best she could. " Bilbo...go find the others and I hope you've figured out a way out of this place."

Bilbo had to press his ear against the bars of the cell just to hear what Bella was saying. Her voice was so dry and quiet. He could tell she wasn't going to last much longer. "Bella, it took me over two weeks in this place just to find you. Who know's how long it will take to search the rest of this kingdom before I find the others." The hobbit stated, panic was forming in his voice.

Bella gave a weak smile. "Then you better hurry..."

"Bella I'm not leaving you here, alone." The burglar protested.

"You're wasting...time..." The woman said painfully before passing out again.

"Bella...? " The hobbit knew he couldn't just stand around here, waiting for her to wake up again. The half-breed was running out of time. " Hang in there Bella." He whispered and he slipped the ring on and began his search for the rest of the Dwarves.

Bilbo searched this enormous, endless, maze night and day for his friends. He wasn't going to rest until he found them for Bella's sake, which also meant he needed to think of way out of here, once he did find the dwarves. His first day was unsuccessful. He had followed the elf prince for hours, but he never ventured to the dungeons.

The hobbit continued to hide in the shadows, watching and listening to the guards for signs they were going to the dungeons and finally his prayers were answered and saw a few elves carrying trays with dried out pieces of bread and cups of water for their 13 prisoners being led by the guard with the keys. Bilbo once again started following behind the three guards down a different path he had yet to take. He felt like he had been walking for hours, having to hide when the blonde males turned around, probably at the sound of his heavy breathing, only they saw nothing. He followed them a little while longer and sure enough he came into an open area with several bridges leading up to tiny cells.

The two elves followed the keeper of the keys who opened each cell and the other two practically shoved what little food and drink they were given at them, spilling half their water in the process. Bilbo waited till the elves were long gone and approached the cell that Thorin sat in. Bilbo removed the ring, replacing it back safely in his pocket.

"Thorin." Bilbo whispered called. The dwarf didn't look up right away, thinking he was just hearing things. He had been trapped in here for over 2 weeks now. " Thorin." The hobbit said a little louder. The dwarf turned his head and saw Bilbo at the bars of his cell.

"Bilbo. You're alive." Thorin praised, coming up to the door. "How did you manage to get pass the elves?" he asked, curious as to how this hobbit always seemed to have luck on his side.

"We can talk about that later. Right now we have to find a way to get you and the others out." Bilbo informed.

"Theirs just one problem. Bella isn't with us. The Elf King, locked her away somewhere else." Thorin growled lowly.

"I know." Bilbo said and Thorin narrowed his eyes at the hobbit.

"You've seen her?" The hobbit nodded.

"I found her two days ago."

"Is she alright?" The dwarf asked, hoping in his mind something terrible hadn't happen to her.

"Thorin...she's not good, they've been starving her and I-I don't think she's going to last many more days. She's so weak right now."

Thorin already had his hands clenched in fists at his side. Part of him wished he would have just taken the deal the Elf king had offered. Bella would have been fine and he and the others would not be trapped in this cursed kingdom, spending the rest of their lives rotting away, slowly. "I hope you have a plan to get us out of here Master Baggins?" Thorin asked.

"I think I might. I over heard the elves talking about a feast that is to happen in three days. I just have to figure out a way to get the keys away from the guard." Bilbo stated, letting out an awkward chuckle thinking to himself. _This wasn't going to be difficult at all._

"I'll let the others know. Just make sure Bella is okay and don't leave without her." Thorin pressed. Bilbo could hear the anxiety in the leaders voice. He was truly worried for her, like he sudden cared for her.

" Thorin I promise she'll be with me when I come back on the night of the feast to set you all free." Bilbo stated, with certainty in his voice.

"Here, take her this. Its not much but she needs it way more then me." He told the hobbit, handing him through the bars, the cup of water and stale piece of bread. The hobbit got up right away and slipped the ring on and disappeared into thin air. Thorin was quite surprised by this. _The hobbit's dumb luck was all because of some invisible ring._ Thorin immediately told Balin, who was in the cell beside him, telling him the hobbit's plan. The message eventually made it to every cell that held a dwarf or two and they would be ready for when the hobbit came back to get them out of this foul place.

Bilbo eventually made it back to where Bella was being held captive. Her form was now pressed against the bars. The hobbit removed the ring right away and began saying Bella's name. When she wouldn't respond he panicked. _Was he too late after all?_ He was able to reach in through the bares with ease and he lightly tapped her on the cheek, whispering her name at the same time. She finally responded, Bilbo having to help hold her head up just so she could look at him. " Bella don't talk, just drink." Bilbo ordered, using his other hand to tip the cup towards the woman's mouth. She didn't so much swallow it but allowed the liquid to run down her throat to return the moister until she started to choke on it and Bilbo removed the cup from her lips. " Bella are you alright?"

"Bilbo...I thought I told you to go find the others...not worry about me."Bella mumbled lowly.

"I did find them. I have a plan to get you and the others out of here, but you need to eat. Here, Thorin gave me this. I know its not much, but it's better then nothing." He told her, placing the piece of bread in her shaky hand and helped her direct her hand to her mouth. Bella didn't care if it wasn't much, she had been given much worse, all she had to think was that it was food in her belly. The half-breed continued to nibble on the stale bread and looked at Bilbo.

"Thank you. "She whispered.

"Don't thank me. You can thank Thorin. Bella. I have to leave again. If my plan is to work out in three days I need to find out where they are keeping the keys. I will come back for you on the third day when the elves begin feasting. It's our only chance."

Bella nodded and the hobbit was gone. The woman continued to nibble on the piece of bread. It was still quite painful for her to swallow for the time being and managed to lift the cup with her other shaky hand and took another sip and another nibble at her bread.

The woman wasn't sure when she passed out but it wasn't until she heard Bilbo's voice again that she realized she had been laying on the floor of her cell for three days since she last saw the hobbit. Bilbo placed the ring back into his pocket and tried every key until he found the right one and the door swung open.

The hobbit walked into her cell, seeing her trying to get up, but she was still, far to weak to stand on her own and he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and her other arm was around his neck and the two of them left the dungeon to go free the others. It took Bilbo a little longer then he had predicted to get back to the others. He didn't take into account, having to try and carry Bella and hiding when they both thought someone was coming. A couple of hours went by and Bilbo let out a sigh of relief when he spotted a familiar stairwell that indicated they were close to the other dwarves.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, Bilbo sat Bella down on the last step so he could begin unlocking the cell doors.

"I'll wager the sun is on the rise. Must be nearly dawn." Bofur stated with a heavy sigh in the corner of his tiny quarters.

"We're never going to reach the mountain, are we?" Ori asked sadly, hearing only sighs of agreement from his brothers. Even Thorin was already doubting the hobbit was going to return.

"Not stuck in here, you're not." Bilbo stated just outside Thorin's cell.

"Bilbo!" Balin exclaimed running up the bars of his cell, like the others. The dwarves started cheering.

"Shh! There are guards nearby!" He whispered yelled at them. He unlocked Thorin's and was about to go to the next when he was stopped by the dwarf king.

"Where's Bella?" Thorin demanded.

"She's over there." Bilbo said, pointing his finger in the direction of the stairs.

Thorin placed a hand on the hobbit's shoulder. " Get the others out." The hobbit nodded and the dwarf king ran over to the stairs and stopped when he saw Bella. She was so thin looking since he last her before the elf king's guards took her away. Thorin yanked her to her feet and pulled her into a hug. " Bella, thank Mahal you're alive." He whispered. Bella was a bit surprised by this sudden action. _Thorin. Hugging her! He sounded happy to see her! Clearly being locked away in a cell for too long had messed with his mind._ Bella thought.

"Missed you too handsome." Bella muttered hoarsely. Thorin couldn't help but smirk, hearing her call him that, but it had just occurred to him how awkward this suddenly was and he pulled away before the others joined them and had a chance to make fun of him. The others were now out of their cells and quickly approaching behind their king. As soon as Thorin had removed his hand off of Bella's shoulder her legs went to give out on her, and he caught her before she collapsed to the ground.

Thorin immediately picked her up in his arms. She wasn't going to be able to keep up with their speed in the weak state she was in. The leader indicated for them to start going up the stairs where Bilbo and Bella had come down only minutes ago.

"Not that way. Down here. Follow me." Bilbo whispered, waving his hand for them them to follow him down another. The dwarves quickly descended down the stairs, moving as quietly as one could, their eyes constantly searching to make sure no elves were in sight. One mess up and the elves would be dragging them back to their tiny quarters.

"I don't believe it! We're in the cellars!" Kili hissed at the hobbit, wondering why he had lead them down here. _Was he trying to get them captured all over again?_

"You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" Bofur snapped in a whisper. Thorin sat Bella down on a crate, until they figured out what to do next.

"I know what I'm doing!" Bilbo retorted and Bofur shushed him. The dwarves started scouting the area, coming across a number of empty barrels, pilled on top of each other in a pyramid.

"Everyone, climb into the barrels quickly." Bilbo told them.

"Are you mad? They'll find us!" Dwalin scolded lowly. The others agreed and weren't moving.

"No, no. They won't I promise you. Please, please, you must trust me." The hobbit pressed, but they had yet to move. Bella with great effort kicked Thorin in the back of the leg and he looked at her.

"Do as he says." The king declared, ignoring the grumbles of his men. " Bella wake up!" Thorin said, shaking her by the shoulders. She needed to stay focus right now. He walked Bella over to one of the barrels on the bottom and got her to crawl backwards in. He didn't like the thought of her being alone in the barrel, while she was so weak, especially if she could barely hold herself up, but he couldn't worry about this now. She would be fine. Despite everything she has been through, she has always pulled out fine in the end.

Thorin climbed into the barrel beside her, at least he would be near her if she needed help. "What do we do now?" Bofur asked, poking his head out of his barrel as everyone else did.

"Hold your breath." The hobbit pressed, pulling a lever, not giving any of them time to try and come up with another way of escaping.

"Hold my breath? What do you me-" Bofur was cut off when the barrels began tumbling down the ramp when the floor opened up and fell into the river below, one by one and the floor closed up above them, the hobbit still trapped.

Hello My Darlins!

I was wondering if you all wouldn't mind checking out my new story I just published and tell me what you think of it. I would really appreciate it! Thank you!

You can find my new story published on my profile its called

"His Light In The Dark" Thorin Oakenshield

Love you all my Darlins

Charlotte


	29. The Narrow Escape!

The barrels splashed against the water. Bella's thankfully stayed up right. " Bella are you alright?" Thorin called to her. The woman slowly pulled herself up, her head peering over the top.

"I'm fine." She answered in exhaustion. " Where's Bilbo?"

"He's still trapped up above." Thorin told her.

"We can't leave with out him.."

"We have no choice! By now the Elves know we have escaped and probably have the hobbit. Do you want to be recaptured again!? We have to leave now!" Dwalin yelled.

"None of you would be here right now if it wasn't for Bilbo and this is how you're going to repay him!?" Bella shouted only to fall down to the bottom of her barrel. It took so much energy out of her just to yell.

"Enough!" Thorin interrupted. "She's right. We wait for the hobbit." He ordered. The king looked back at the barrel beside him, Bella hadn't come back up. "Bella?"

"I'm okay. I just...need a second." She panted heavily. Just then they all looked up when they heard the trap door open up again, and seeing Bilbo falling into the water, with a splash.

"Bilbo!" Nori called, grabbing the hobbit by his clothing as he grabbed hold of the barrel.

"Well done Master Baggins." Thorin praised. Bilbo gave a shaky wave of his hand to start going. The company started flowing down the river. Bella managed to pull herself back up so she could see what was before her and her eyes slightly widen as much as they could when she saw what they were about to head into. "HOLD ON!" The king shouted. Bella managed to suck in a breath before she got plunged under water.

The barrels eventually returned to the surface once they got to the bottom of the waterfall. The woman, along with a few other dwarves started spitting out mouthfuls of water. The current continued to take them down stream when a loud horn is blown from behind them at the top of the waterfall. Their heads all whipped around in front of them to see a bridge coming into view, along with a couple guards. One moving a little more faster then the others to pull the leaver to close the gate under the bridge, stopping them from going any further. " No!" The dwarf king growled lowly, giving the gate a push but it didn't even budge.

The elf guards drew there weapons, ready to take their escaped prisoners back to their cells, when a bloodthirsty roar came from over the wall.

"Watch out! There's Orcs!" Bofur shouted, seeing a number of orcs climbing over the wall and viciously attacking the elves and jumping at the unarmed dwarves.

"Get under the bridge!" Thorin yelled at his men that were still out in the open. Bella suddenly screamed when an orc shot out of the water, climbed on her barrel and was about to stab her when Bilbo pulled out his sword Sting and stabbed it before it could hurt the young woman.

The few elves continued to fight off the dozens of orcs that had invaded there lands, but they were quickly losing as more orcs came from out of the bushes being led by Bolg, the spawn of Azog the Defiler. Kili, through all the chaos going on around them saw the lever was unattended. With determination in his eyes he climbed onto the top of Dwalin's barrel and jumped over to the platform and had to duck right away to avoid nearly getting his head sliced off.

Dwalin ended up tossing the young dwarf prince an orc weapon he acquired after taking on one of the creatures himself. Kili was nearly at the lever, his hand was already extending to pull it when his leg was struck with an arrow and the prince moaned in pain. "Kili!" Fili shouted. Kili tried to grab the lever but the pain he felt was too much and his leg gave out on him and he fell on his back. Kili tried to back away as another orc towered over him to finish him off when it fell into the water. The young dwarf looked in the direction the arrow had come from and saw the she-elf, known as Tauriel begin taking on the orcs, along with the elf prince and more guards.

The gate all of a sudden opened up and barrels were being pulled once again by the current taking them down an even big waterfall with them screaming and yelling before they were muffled, being plunged underneath. Bolg and the rest of the orcs started chasing after the fleeing barrels.

The company continued to be chased them on both sides of the stream, shooting arrows at them from every direction. Some even got so bold as to launch themselves at them trying to tip the barrels over and drown the dwarves. The elves eventually caught up the company and the orcs, expecting as much that they would have to protect their escaping prisoners from a common enemy. Though from Bella's blurred vision she could tell the elf princess was merely just trying to show off to the dwarves and that redhead she-elf. Bella mostly hid at the bottom of her barrel, she was way to weak to take on any of these foul creatures. She was already drain from just trying to keep her barrel from tipping over. Eventually the elves stopped pursuing there prisoners that were already halfway down stream being chased by what was left of Bolg's army.

The chaos behind them seemed to quiet down and unfortunately for them, so did the current. They were all forced to paddle through the water with there hands.

"Anything behind us?!" Thorin shouted behind to Balin who was one of the furthest behind.

"None that I can see." The white haired dwarf informed the leader.

"I think we've outrun the orcs." Bofur stated, his head popped up to spit a mouthful of water out.

"Not for long, we've lost the current! Make for the shore!" The king stressed, using the branch to paddle faster through the water to the slab of rock that was in front of them. Their barrels hit the rocks and they began climbing out of them, a few of them having difficulties getting out. Bilbo had managed to survive the terrifying ride and climbed onto the rocks and had to look twice before noticing what seemed out of place.

"Where's Bella?" Bilbo asked. Thorin looked amongst his men and sure enough she wasn't amongst them. The dwarf king thought he had done a good job for the most part keeping an eye on her barrel when he wasn't being attacked by an orc, but clearly it wasn't good enough.

"Search the barrels now!" Thorin ordered. He, Bofur, Dwalin, Fili and Gloin started searching the barrels, knowing it was possible that the young woman might have passed out. Thorin started to panic, they had searched most of the barrels and still hadn't found her. _Had she fallen into the stream during the brief seconds he wasn't watching?_ Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the barrel's on it's side and Bella's head half submerged in the water. "Bella!" Thorin dashed over to the woman, pulling her out of the water and gentle laid her on a flat area on the rocks. The dwarf called her name but she didn't respond. Thorin's mind was racing as he thought of only one solution. Without hesitation he carefully blew air into her still lips. Her lips felt soft against his and he quickly placed his hands on her chest, trying to get her to start breathing.

"Breathe!" Thorin yelled, feeling his own heart thudding erratically as he repeated this for a third time and the woman started coughing up water violently. Thorin placed a hand on the back of her head to hold it up so she wouldn't smack it against the rock. Her breathing soon slowed down to a normal pant and she looked at Thorin, their eyes only locking for a second and the king helped her sit up.

"You're not supposed to drink the water lass." Bofur stated

Bella furrowed her brows at this. _What? Did Bofur seriously think she nearly drowned herself on purpose?_ " It wasn't my intention Bofur." She growled at him.

Thorin could feel the eyes of his men all staring at him and wasn't about to risk all their teasing that he had practically just kissed the half-breed to save her life. They were more surprised their leader hadn't just shoved one of them to do it instead. "On your feet!" Thorin ordered in a stern voice.

"Kili's wounded. His leg needs binding!" Fili pressed, as he started tying the ripped piece of clothing around his brothers leg.

"There's an Orc pack on our trail! We keep moving!" Thorin retorted, doing a brief scan of the area, his eyes peeled for more orcs to show up and avoiding complete eye contact from any of his men.

"To where?" Balin challenged.

"To the mountain, we're so close." The hobbit stated, still trying to adjust to the cold. Bella was now on her feet, her eyes ever so often looking at Thorin and turning away just as quickly before he could notice.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain, we have no way to cross it." Balin explained, having a big point. They were trapped and the orcs couldn't be that far behind them now, and possibly the elves.

"So then we go around." Bilbo suggested. The lake couldn't be their only way to get to their destination.

"The orcs will run us down, as sure as daylight. We have no weapons to defend ourselves." Dwalin interrupted.

"Bind his leg, quickly. You all have two minutes." He told them all. Bofur and Fili started binding Kili's leg. Thorin was taking a minute trying to clear his mind and all the fluttering in his chest. Bella slowly walked over to stand by the leader who she could tell was trying to avoid looking at her directly. _Was he embarrassed that he saved her life?_

Before Bella could attempt to thank the dwarf for what he did, she noticed the sudden tense posters of her companions. A tall figure hid in the shadows armed with a bow, pointed right at poor Ori. Dwalin jumped in front of the young dwarf to protect him with a branch as his weapon. The man suddenly released the arrow, piercing partly through the wood. Kili was next to attempt to attack this man when the arrow struck the rock, knocking it out of princes hand and into the water.

"Do it again, and you're dead." The man threatened. Bella's eyes widen, recognizing the voice immediately. Thorin had stepped in front of her to hide the fact that they had a woman in the company and they all glared at this new threat before them. Bella looked to the side to see Dwalin and Gloin nodded to one another that they were going to try and take this man together and Bella had to stop them.

"Stop!" Bella yelled. coming from behind the king, out into the open. "Stop. He's my brother!" And all her companions sudden surprised stares did not go unnoticed, including Thorin's.


	30. Awkward Family Reunion

"Bella?" Bard finally broke the silence that had filled the area. The last time he saw his older half sister, before she disappeared was just shortly after his youngest daughter, Tilda was born.

"Hello, brother. Its been a long time." Bella stated through her exhaustion. Bard looked at her neither happy nor sad to see her again. This was all to familiar to him and was not the first time she had been gone for years before he would see her again. But every time she mysteriously returned, this was by far the worst he had ever seen her and he couldn't help but wander how her face ended up covered in scars.

The young woman felt her brother's concerned eyes on her and she could no longer take it and was force to look away and found Thorin's glaring look, that was looking at her rather skeptical like; as oppose to the rest of her companions shocked expressions. Bella finally looked at the ground. It was the only thing she could look at that wouldn't be judging her, silently. Bard finally lowered his bow and climbed down the rocks and walked up to his sister and hugged her. Despite her years of absence, he loved his sister very much. " Bell, where have you been? I thought something terrible had happen to you."

"Its a long story." Bella said weakly. " Brother we need to talk." The two of them wandered away from the others to speak. Bella ended up having to sit down on a rock, before her form got to shaky that she would collapse. It wasn't until now that Bard finally noticed just how thin she was and he began to wonder just what these dwarves had gotten her into. Thorin stood by Balin and Dwalin, watching Bella who appeared to be arguing with this bowman.

"Bell what are you doing with these dwarves?" Bard hissed at her.

"I told you Bard. I can't tell you." Bella pressed.

"Why not? You expect me to just help them? Bella let's just go. You don't look well." He challenged next.

"Well you might as well get on you're barge and leave, because I'm not leaving my friends stranded here alone." Bella growled lowly.

"Excuse me." Balin interrupted, causing them both to stop talking and turn to look at the approaching dwarf. "You're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?" Bard turned to look at his sister for a brief second and then back at the white-bearded dwarf.

"What makes you think I would help you?" Bard questioned, while beginning to load the barrels onto his barge.

"Those boots have seen better days, as has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?" Balin asked. Bard turned to his sister, wondering if she had spoken about him or his children to these dwarves. Bella shook her head, already knowing exactly what he was asking her.

"A boy and two girls," he informed, giving a slight smirk as he continued to untie the ropes from the dock.

"And your wife, I imagine, she's just a beauty." Bella couldn't help but smile to herself. Balin was such a charmer, unlike his fellow kin who rather solve things by fighting. But Bella's grin quickly fell when she saw the angst on her brother's face.

"Aye, she was." Bard sighed lowly.

"Bard...what happened to Ingrid?" The half-breed asked. This was all news to her. The last time she had seen her brother's wife, she was alive. Bard just looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Balin attempted to apologize to the man for bringing up a painful time for him.

"Oh come on, come on, enough with the niceties." Dwalin hissed, getting impatient. If Bella had the strength, she could tackle the dwarf to the ground right now. _Would it kill him to be just a little sensitive, when the time called for it?_

"What's your hurry?" Bard suddenly challenged. His demeanor no longer calm.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin snapped back.

"I would like to know who you are, and what you are doing in these lands." He demanded.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains, journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills." Balin stated.

"Simple merchants you say?" The bowman challenged, clearly not believing this tale the dwarf was telling for one second.

"We need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin asked as he came forward.

"I know where these barrels came from." The bowman said suddenly as he traced the damaged areas of the barrels. Thorin tensed a little but continued to glare at this man.

"What of it?" He challenged and the man smirked at the dwarf's sudden defense on the matter.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil." The man stated, watching their reactions to this. " Bella let's go."

"I told you: I wasn't going anywhere without my friends." Bella pressed, having to blink a few times to make sure she was still awake. Her adrenaline was running out on her.

Seeing they were losing their chance of getting a spot on the barge, Thorin mouthed to Balin to offer this man more. "I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen."

A grin formed on the bowman's face, hearing this. He couldn't figure out why they were so desperate to get on his barge. "Aye. But for that, you will need a smuggler." He informed them.

"For which we will pay double." The elder dwarf offered.

Bard thought about this for a long time. He could use the money. Not only to help his own family but to help the starving people of Laketown as well. The bowman gave a nod and the dwarves one by one began climbing on.

Bella slowly stood up and took small steps towards the barge. She was just about to climb on when Thorin grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from the barge to speak with her alone. " Bella you could have told us you were also half Man's blood?" Thorin pressed in a low voice.

"I didn't see the importance of it." Bella muttered, attempting to join the others on the barge, but Thorin still had a hold of her arm.

"Bella, I thought by now you would know you could trust us. Trust me, at least. I think after everything I deserve that." The dwarf king stated sternly.

The half breed's gaze turn to the side to see Bilbo, the last one, climb onto her brother's barge. "I trust no one but myself." Thorin clasped her shoulders so she had no choice but to look him in the eyes.

"Bella...you don't have to keep being the lone wolf. You're not alone anymore. Know that you can trust me. I mean it." The two of them just stared into each others eyes. It took Bella a second before realizing just how close Thorin was to her and not only that, she could feel her own heart starting to pound.

"Is their a problem here?" Bard interrupted, causing them both to take a step back from each other.

"None at all." Thorin pressed, glaring slightly at the man. Thorin stepped aside for Bella to go by and climb onto the barge. She didn't get more then one step on the boat when she collapsed backwards into Thorin. " Bella...?" The half-breed was panting heavily now, while Thorin supported her.

"What happened to her?" Bard demanded.

"Thranduil, was starving her," Thorin pressed.

"Because of you," Bard accused.

"Bard." Bella hissed.

"She needs food and rest." Thorin informed, helping her onto the boat when he was stopped.

"I'll take her." The bowman insisted, taking his sister out of Thorin's hold and walked her over to the back of the barge. He gave her what water he had left and gave her an apple from his satchel. Bella closed her eyes shortly after that and the boat started to move across the water.


	31. Smuggled In

Bella opened her eyes hours later to the extreme cold weather. Winter was coming. Ice had already started to form on the lake. The young woman sat up more comfortably, as oppose to the slouching position she had been sleeping in for hours, which would explain why her neck was all of a sudden, sore. Bella slowly got up, rubbing the crook of her neck.

"You're up." Bard stated, relief on his face to see his older sister up and walking.

"Yeah..." She murmured, wrapping her arms around her to try and block the chill from the wind.

"Bella...where have you been? I haven't seen you in over 10 years. What happened to you? What are you doing with these Dwarves? What have they gotten you into?" Bard hissed at her.

"I thought I made it clear why I left, brother. I don't belong there."

"So you think you belong out in the wild. Did it not occur to you, how worried I've been about you, Bella? I thought you were dead." The man growled lowly at her.

"And I told you not to worry about me. I know how to look after myself." The woman stated with a slight glare.

" Yes, so I've noticed. How did that happen?" He asked once again pointing at her face. Bella turned away from her brother's intense stare.

"I know what you're thinking Bard, and they had no part in what happened to me, but I don't want to talk about it." She declared. Thorin was speaking with Dwalin and Balin, when he looked up and had to look twice to see Bella was up. He had been so worried about her since she collapsed into his arms when she first climbed onto the barge. He cursed himself for getting angry with her, even in her fragile state she was in. The secrecy frustrated him more then anything. He actually felt hurt that he trusted Bella with everything but she still didn't trust him completely with anything or even one thing about her.

Bard could see he wasn't going to get anywhere with his stubborn sister right now and went back to steering the boat. Bella turned her attention to the front of the vessel and caught Thorin's eyes looking right at her, in a way she had never seen him look at her before. His expression was more then suspicion, but not quite anger and she could hardly blame him for looking at her that way. How long did she think it was going to take before Thorin and the others figured out her past? She could only just imagine what they were all going to think when they realized who she was.

Bella looked at the ground, before approaching her companions, Thorin in particular. She didn't want things to seem suddenly awkward between them, now that he knew she was half Dwarf, and half Man's blood. She couldn't get that look he gave her out of her head. The young woman swallowed and started heading over to the others. Bilbo was the first to look up to see the half-breed approaching and gave her a smile as he shivered from the cold.

"Bella. Your up. How are you feeling?" Bilbo asked.

"I feel a lot better. Thank you." She stated, giving a small smile and turning to look at Thorin, she could see a hint of concern in his eyes but it was quickly smothered by his brooding look. No way would the Dwarf king give his men the chance of day to tease him about him actually showing concern about her. But again she couldn't blame him, why should he even show a hint of concern for her. All she has done is keep him and the others in the dark about who she was, what she was, all because she was protecting herself from allowing anyone to get close to her.

The half-breed couldn't hid the fact either, these last few weeks with Thorin have been so different. He was different. He wanted to know her, he was kind to her, even through all her stubbornness he still showed some sort of caring for her in his own way. But why would he? She was hideous. He probably was just doing it because he felt sorry for her. The young woman's thoughts were interrupted as they hit a patch of thick fog. "Watch out!" Bofur shouted from the front of the barge when he saw giant rock formations. Bard steered around them with ease.

"What are you trying to do, drown us?" Thorin barked, glaring at the man.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." The man hissed back, scowling at him. Bella held her tongue as she looked at both her brother and Thorin, both had rage in their eyes.

"Oh, I've had enough of this lippy lakeman. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him." Dwalin muttered under his breath with a glare.

"That lippy lakeman, happens to be my brother and their will be no throwing him over the side what so ever, Dwalin. Or I'll throw you over." Bella growled.

"I don't care. I don't like him." Dwalin grumbled, as he came closer, towering over her and she looked up at him with a dirty look.

"Oh why don't you two stop antagonizing each other. " Thorin told them as he pulled Dwalin away from the young woman.

"How do we know he won't betray us?" Dwalin asked quietly to the leader. Thorin glanced at Bella for a second not missing the annoyed look on her face that Dwalin was talking about her brother like she wasn't there.

"We don't." Thorin admitted.

"He wont. You don't have to like him Dwalin but he will keep his end of the deal." Bella interrupted before stomping away.

" Snarky thing isn't she? If I didn't know better, Id say you fancy this lass." The warrior teased for only Thorin to hear.

"I do not!" Thorin hissed quietly in defense as if he would admit to anyone that he might feel something for the young woman that traveled with them. And Thorin could feel his insides boiling as Dwalin walked away chuckling.

Bella took a seat by her brother, her arms folded across her chest. " I don't understand why your making them pay their way Bard? Their my friends. It's not like their killers." Bella questioned.

"If you forgot Bella, they were the ones offering to pay. They seemed determined to get on anyway that they could. I don't think you know you're friends as well as you think you do." Bard retorted when he looked up to see they were approaching the docks and he quickly passed his sister and approached the dwarves.

"The money, quickly, give it to me." Bard pressed and Thorin turned to the side and narrowed his eyes.

"We will pay you when we get our provisions, but not before." Thorin snarled at the bowman.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead." He informed them all and their heads all turned around to face the direction they were headed and saw the man was telling the truth. Out of the fog, approaching docks were seen with armed guards.

"What do you want us to do?" Thorin finally asked.

"Make yourselves scarce." Bard told them. Thorin turned to his men and ordered them to climb into the barrels before they reached the docks. Some had to help others that were having difficulties climbing into them. Once they were in the barrels, Bard took the money and walked onto the docks. He had to think how he was going to get these dwarves in town without being seeing and idea came to him.

Bella was still standing at the back of the barge, hearing Dwalin of all people hissing to Bilbo and Thorin wondering if her brother was planning on outing them. She rolled her eyes and saw men coming on the barge carrying crates full of fish and they began dumping them into the barrels and once they were off her brother had the barge moving once more, heading towards the toll gate.

Bard kicked the barrel in front of him when he started to hear grumbles coming from the dwarves. " Quiet! We're approaching the toll gate." He hissed to silence them.

"Halt! Goods inspection. Papers please!" A familiar voice called. Bella recognized it to be Percy. " Oh it's you, Bard." He stated only to look again to see who was standing beside him. " Bella, I was wondering when we might see you again."

"Morning, Percy. It's been...awhile." Bella greeted.

"Anything to declare?" Percy asked next, looking at Bard as he took the papers from him.

"Nothing, but I am cold, and tired, and ready for home." He declared.

"You and me both." Percy agreed as came out of his office. " Here we are. All in order." He proclaimed, about to hand the papers back when another voice interrupted.

"Not. So. Fast." Bella didn't even have to look to know who that foul voice belonged to. " Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only, they're not empty, are they, Bard? If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman." Alfrid sneered.

"That's none of your business." Bard told him.

"Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business."

"Oh come on, Alfrid. Do you not have a heart? Or do you not care that people need to eat!" Bella snapped.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to return. Bella, where have you been skulking around all this time?" Alfrid challenged, coming up to the half-breed and touching her face with one of his sweaty hands.

"Don't touch me, you swine!" Bella yelled, smacking the man's hand away.

Alfrid grunted at her and picked up one of the fishes in the barrel and looked at both Bard and Bella. " These fish are illegal! Empty the barrels over the side. " Alfrid ordered next and his guards walked around him onto the barge and started pushing the barrels over to the edge.

"Stop! You can't do this!" Bella pressed, pushing one of the guards away from one of the barrels, only to be shoved back towards Bard.

"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard, food is scarce." Bard informed, trying to reason with the awful man.

"That's not my problem." Alfrid, muttered.

"It's not you're problem yet, but it will be when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back into the lake. When the rioting starts. Still think it won't be your problem then?" Bella growled and the two of them glared at one another.

"Stop." Alfrid ordered and he stepped closer to Bella and she backed away from him, not able to take the smell that was coming from him. " I'd watch yourself Bella. I wouldn't want to add to your hideous face." He sneered at her and looked at Bard. " Ever the people's champion, eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk? You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won't last."

"Raise the gate!" Percy shouted.

"The Master has his eye on both you! You'll do well to remember, we know where you live!" Alfrid warned as the barge started moving passed him.

"It's a small town, Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone lives." Bard growled back.


	32. Past Catching Up!

Bard steered the barge through Laketown and eventually came to a stop at the docks. Once he felt it was safe to do so, he began kicking over the barrels to free the dwarves from suffering the stench of fish any longer. Bella was coming up behind her brother, who was about to push over the next barrel in his path when Dwalin's head popped out with a glare. " Get your hands off me." Dwalin sneered. Bella clenched her hands in fist, she had enough of this dwarf's arrogance towards her brother and she pushed by him and slammed the heel of her boot into Dwalin's barrel and knocked it on it's side. "What was that for, lass?" Dwalin bickered as he climbed out of the pile of fish.

"You know exactly what that was for." Bella snapped walking right by and huffed at him. Thorin and the rest of the dwarves still buried in the barrels of fish, managed to claw their way to the surface. Thorin catching the tail end of the warrior giving Bella an angry glare as she climbed off the barge and onto the dock. She looked around, things hadn't changed at all since she was last here in this god forsaken town. The rest of the company began making their way off the boat and onto the docks. Bella was the first to notice that, their arrival seemed to be attracting the eyes of some of the men folk.

"You didn't see them. They were never here." Bard stated lowly to the man as he slipped him two coins into his hand and was about to leave when he thought of something else. "The fish you can have for nothing." The older man didn't even turn an eye to the new visitors that had invaded the town and started gathering the fish to give to starving families. " Follow me."

Thorin gave the go ahead to his men to start following Bella's brother. The young woman could feel eyes on her from every direction. She had not step foot into this place in nearly 10 years.

"What is this place?" Bilbo asked lowly as Thorin came up beside him.

"This, Master Baggins, is the world of Men." The dwarf king stated, as he walked passed him and was now walking right beside Bella and behind Bard. The young woman could feel Thorin's intense stare as he walked beside her. He had questions, that much she was sure. Since him finding out she was half Man's blood he had been looking at her differently, more cold like.

"Keep your head down, and follow me." Bard instructed. The company didn't get more then five steps when they were spotted by guards.

"HALT!"

"Come on move." Thorin hissed at his men. The dwarves ran pass Bard and the half-breed through the market. They couldn't let themselves be captured all over again, not when they were so close to reaching the mountain.

" In the name of the Master of Laketown, I said halt! Stop them!" The captain of the guard shouted.

Bella turned to her brother. "We have to do something." She pressed, seeing her brother was being hesitant about it she took off to do it herself. Her brother might have promise to get them into town unseen, he never promised to get them through the town square. Bella saw Braga, the captain of the guard, about to spot Thorin and Balin taking out one of his guards. The half-breed did the only thing that came to mind and knocked right into the guard captain and caused him to lose his balance.

"Watch it-" Braga snapped when he stopped and noticed who it was. " Bella...I was wondering how many years it would be before you'd turn up again. Did you forget why you had to leave last time? The Master will be interested to know of your return."

"I don't think we need to disturb the Master with this nonsense, do you?" Bella retorted, when Braga grabbed her by her arm.

"You were warned Bella, if you came back here, what would happen. You will be brought before the Master." The captain declared.

"Braga." Bard interrupted acting as if nothing had happened.

"You. What are you up to, Bard?" Braga challenged.

"Me? Up to something? Never."

"Yeah," The captain scoffed, and looked up when he heard something drop on the ground and he shoved passed the bowman, bringing Bella with him.

"Hey, Braga." Bard called, causing him to turn and look at Bard and what he was holding in his hands. " Your wife would look lovely in this." He stated as he continued to hold up the white corset.

Braga's insides were boiling, hearing Bard mentioning his wife and without realizing it let go of Bella's arm and marched towards Bard. Before Bella could say anything she felt someone yank her out of sight of the guards by the arm and covered her mouth. The side of her face was pressed into whoever's chest it was that grabbed her but she managed to see the few strands of grey in the black hair and realized it was Thorin that had a hold of her.

"What do you know of my wife?" Braga asked.

"I know her as well as any man in this town," Bard replied, as an innocent look appeared on his face. The other man grabbed the piece of clothing from Bard and threw back on the pile and scowled at Bard and then realized he let go of Bella.

" Where is your sister?"

" I have no idea what you're talking about." Bard answered.

" Search for Bella! She could be anywhere." Braga ordered his men. "If your sister is smart she will be long gone or we will find her." He warned before shoving passed Bard, and his men began to do a search of the town for the half-breed. Bard waited till all the guards had left the area.

"Come on," Bared hissed at the company. Thorin released Bella from his hold but what he just heard was a little surprising to him, but he knew this was the time or please to question her on it. For now the only important thing was to make it through town without being caught by the guards. The sooner they could get the weapons the bowman promised, the faster they could head straight for the mountain. The followed the man and Bella through the market, carefully peering around corners making sure it was safe before continuing. They had just rounded another corner when a voice called out.

"Da!" A young boy came running towards them. " Our house, it's being watched," he said, worry in his voice. Hearing this, they all glanced at one another wondering what they were going to do now. A slight grin formed on Bard's face at what came to mind. Though, he knew the dwarves were not going to like it one bit.

The company grumbled at the idea, but saw no other option, though climbing up through someone's toilet, was not what they had in mind. Bard gave instructions for them to wait until they heard three knocks, before climbing out of the toilet.

Bella followed her brother and nephew back to their home. Bella still couldn't believe how grown up Bain had become since she last saw him, he was only 5 when she left. Sigrid only 4 and Tilda was just a baby. The three of the climbed up the stairs to the door, Bard stopping for a quick second and peered over the ledge and whistled, gaining the attention of the two men in the boat, that were clearly here to spy on them. " You can tell the Master, I'm done for the day." He said and tossed an apple at them.

"Father!" A girl greeted as she came out from the kitchen once Bard closed the door behind him. "I was worried." she stated also, giving him a hug and taking the bag of food from him. Bella looked all three children and she couldn't help but smile, they had all grown up so beautifully. Bain had grown up so handsomely like his father. Sigrid looked so much like her lovely mother, Ingrid and Tilda looked like a bit of both parents.

"Who's this?" Tilda asked, coming to stand beside her brother and sister.

"This your aunt, Bella." Bard introduced. Both Bain and Sigrid could remember faint memories of there time spent with there aunt. She always knew how to make them both laugh, but Tilda. Tilda didn't know her at all.

" Doesn't your long lost favorite aunt get a hug from her wonderful niece and nephew?" Bella asked, holding her arms out for them. The two older ones embraced their aunt. They had missed her so much. "My the three of you have gotten so big since I last saw. Bain, look at you so handsome. And Sigrid, you're looking more and more like your mother everyday. And Tilda I haven't seen you since you were just a wee baby at the time. It's so wonderful to finally meet you again." She said stroking the young girls cheek and smiling. Tilda gave her a smile in return and couldn't help but hug the half-breed.

"Bain, let them in." Bard pressed, having to cut this reunion short. Bard had asked his two girls to gave as many blankets and clothing as they could for the freezing cold dwarves. Bella went to her old room and pulled one of her few dresses she had. She was not to fond of them but she wanted out of these wet clothes. She put on her faded blue dress and went back to join her family and the others.

As Bella came into the living room, she saw her friends all gathered near the fire to unthaw themselves and were wrapped in blankets and wearing her brother's clothing. Sigrid had put on a pot over the fire for tea. Bella was looking the other way when Thorin finally caught sight of her. He had never seen her in a dress and looked down in embarrassment when he heard Dwalin snickering beside him.

The young woman walked over to her half brother and told him that she was going to go rest. Though she was feeling a lot better then she had in days. She still needed some rest. Thorin was staring through the tiny crack in the window when he saw out of the corner of his eye, Bella leaving back down the hall and he heard the door shut.

Bella laid her head on the pillow and pulled the blanket over to her shoulder. She knew coming back here was a risk. But how could she tell any of them. She never thought she would admit it but these dwarves had become family to her. She would die for each and every one of them if it came down to it. But she should have known her past would soon catch up to her. Thorin wasn't going to trust her now. She had to tell him, but how? The look he gave her, it was a look she never wanted to see him give her again. The young woman could her the dwarves arguing with her brother on the quality of the weapons he had presented to them. Bella closed her eyes and they bolted open when she heard a knock and the door slowly opened. She sat up and was even more surprised to see it was Thorin, though judging by his serious, brooding look, he was not here to see how she was doing.

"We need to talk." The dwarf king declared and he shut the door behind him and locked it.


	33. The Truth About Everything

The two of them stared at each other. Thorin walked over and came to stand just at the foot of Bella's bed. His expression was serious. "Bella, right now would be a good time to start telling me the truth. And I mean about everything." Thorin demanded.

"I don't want to talk about it." Bella growled.

"Don't give me that Bella. I don't know how many times I have assured you, you can trust me with anything. Since the beginning of this journey you have been evading the truth every time with me and I'm done. Either you tell me the truth about everything now or neither of us will be leaving this room until otherwise."

Bella looked down and then back at Thorin to see he hadn't even blinked an eye. His expression was becoming unreadable. "Why do you care? It's not like you have been willing share anything about yourself either, Thorin. Except for your hatred of elves. Which wasn't a secret to begin with. You made that pretty clear." Bella retorted.

Thorin let out a sigh and sat at the edge of her bed. "Bella, you have never asked me to reveal anything to you. If you wanted to know something, all you had to do was ask. Ask me anything." He offered.

"Do you have any other siblings, besides a sister?" Bella asked, starting with something easy.

"I have...had a younger brother. Like you. His name was Frerin." Thorin stammered. Even after 142 years he still missed his brother, but he had grown to learn how to hide his pain he felt for how much he lost.

"I'm sorry. What happened to him?"

"He was slain in the battle of Moria. Along with my Grandfather."

"Thorin I'm sorry. I had no idea." Bella apologized, placing a hand on his.

"Its okay. You didn't know, it was a long time ago. You remind me of him actually." He admitted.

" How's that."

"Like you, always trying to prove himself, stubborn as ever. Often got himself into trouble that I had to get him out of." Thorin stated, causing Bella to laugh a little and even Thorin managed to smile. " Your turn. Tell me what happened here. Why were the guards trying to take you to the Master?"

"W-when I was last here...about 10 years ago...my brother and I had just gotten in an argument, the usual when I would return out of nowhere. I decided to stay with the one friend I did have here. She had just recently lost her husband...he drowned in the lake and she had two young children. A boy and a girl. My friend was very ill at the time and her children hadn't eaten in a few days and other families barely had any food to spare as it was. I took matters into my hands and broke into the Masters home. He has been hoarding money for himself for years, he was sitting by watching his people starve and was doing nothing. I only took enough to get some food and medicine for the family. I would have succeeded if it wasn't for that swine Alfrid. He caught me climbing out of the window and threatened to cut the rope on me if I didn't give it back. " Thorin listened to this tense story, she was trying to help a starving family and she was going to punished for it? " I gave him back the bag of coins and he told me to leave this town if I wanted to keep my freedom. Of course I should have known Alfrid had me followed. I told my friend Rena what happened, that I had to leave or else. She understood. I left to my brother's, he wasn't home at the time. Ingrid and my niece and nephew were out in the markets I suspected. I grabbed some food from their house and was on my way back to give to them what I had, when I saw the guards already at their home. Alfrid had made it so they were the thief's and not me. Rena didn't survive in her cell...she died and I have no idea what happened to her children. I left and never came back until now." Bella finished, sniffling as the tears came down her face.

The dwarf king had moved closer to her on the bed as she told her story. He reached his right thumb to the young woman's face and cleared the tears coming down the side of her cheek. Bella could feel her skin heating up at his touch and looked him in the eye. " Bella, this wasn't your fault. You were trying to do a good thing. You can't keep blaming yourself for this." Thorin told her.

"How is it not my fault? They were punished for something I did! And I-I ran away like I always do!" Bella cried and Thorin pulled her into him, wrapping an arm around her in comfort. Bella had to admit she felt a sense of security in Thorin's arms. The leader finally pulled away when he heard the sniffling had stopped.

"You told me when we were in Rivendell, that your family left you behind. That wasn't true was it?" Thorin challenged.

"Yes, I was left behind. Not by my brother, by my mother. For years I believed my drunken father that my mother died after giving birth. Turns out was never true. My mother left me days after she had me. She was alive until I was 8 and never came to look for me. I learned she was killed by orcs. My father eventually married 10 years later to Bard's mother. She never liked me, which was why I left the first time. I was my father's mistake."

"Bella you are not a mistake." Thorin pressed. "Your brother is lucky to have an older sister like you."

Bella chuckled a little. "Its me that's lucky to have a brother like him." Bella stated. " After everything I had done and when I would unexpectedly leave, he was still there for me."

Thorin smiled at her and turned his gaze to the small window in the room and saw that it was already nightfall. This would be their only chance to go break into the armory and steal more useful weapons that would defend them, better then the ones the bowman offered them. "What's wrong?" Bella asked catching the change in Thorin's somewhat soft look to a more determined hard look.

"I have to go. The weapons your brother presented to us, are of no use to us. We need iron forged weapons. We have no choice. Were breaking into the armory tonight. Durin's Day is only a few days away." Thorin explained.

"I'll go with you all." Bella pressed.

"No," Thorin said sternly. "Bella I know you're feeling better, but you still need rest. And if the guards see you, you'll be surely taken captive. Stay here. Bella I promise, we won't forget you. I won't forget you. You can leave this place behind you with us."

"You want me to keep running?" She questioned.

"At least you'll be free. Bella just promise you'll wait here for us to come back." Thorin begged her. Bella grumbled under her breath and Thorin caught all of it and she sat back on the bed.

"Fine."

The king nodded, unlocking the door, and held onto the handle of the door. He looked at the ground and then glanced behind him. Bella had gotten up and walked over to the window, staring off into the darkness. Thorin looked at the door. _What was he waiting for? He'd been wanting to do this one thing for awhile now. He didn't care that she was only half-dwarf. In the end she was still more dwarf, then man's blood. Her past didn't change the way he felt for her. Yes, she was quite young for him, but he didn't care anymore. He couldn't continue to fight the desire within him._

The dwarf pulled away from the door and walked right up to the young woman, cupping her face in his hands, catching the half-breed completely off guard. Thorin pulled her face gently towards him, his lips, claiming hers. The kings lips were warm on hers, tender but firm and Bella squirmed closer to him, returning his affection. The young woman had grown feeling's for the leader for sometime now, ever since she started teasing him with her nickname but to have him do this was unexpected. She never thought Thorin even considered her, not in the slightest. Thorin was the first to pull away, time was wasting and he pressed his forehead against hers. " Bella, I promise as soon as we have the weapons, I will come back for you and we can leave this place." He said lowly. She nodded and he left her room, closing the door behind him. Bella sat down on the edge of her bed. Her fingers went to touch her lips, she could still feel the dwarf's lips on hers and his sent lingered around her. She only hoped the dwarves would be successful and return soon, so she could continue on with them.

The leader came back down the hall and was met with numerous expressions. It never occurred to Thorin that his absences would become noticed by his men. He thought he had done a good job slipping away to speak with Bella, unnoticed.

"Where did you run off too?" Dwalin asked.

"I didn't run off. I was just asking Bella if she knew any secret entrances into the armory." Thorin quickly replied, ignoring the smirks coming from Balin and Dwalin.

"That one question took you this long to get an answer uncle?" Kili and Fili challenged, bursting out laughing at the end.

"Enough! We must leave. We've wasted enough time." Thorin barked.

"You can't leave! My father said not too!" Bain pressed.

"Out of the way, lad." Dwalin hissed, pushing the young boy out of his way. The dwarves had no problem pushing pass Bain and the quietly made their way out of the house. Bella laid on her bed, staring at her ceiling. How was she supposed to get rest now? Her friends were out there, sneaking through the town square. Thorin just kissed her, and now she felt all fluttery inside and confused. Why would Thorin want her? Or even want to touch her? He had no idea that she had been tortured before the goblins got their chance at her. And these scars she would have as long as she breathed. Their was a reason why she always wore long sleeves. Bella only closed her eyes for a second when she heard the front door open and she got up and came out of her room to see her brother.

"Da! I tried to stop them!" Bain pressed.

"How long have they been gone!?" Bard asked his son.

"What are you going to do Bard?" Bella questioned.

"Bella, how could you keep this from me. You knew who these dwarves were all along and their purpose. Do you realize what this means? "

" It wasn't my place to reveal who they were Bard. All they want is their home back." Bella protested.

"Bella! If those dwarves enter that mountain. They will awaken that beast and bring death upon us all!" Bard growled at her.

"We don't know if that dragon is even still inhabiting that mountain. It's been nearly 60 years Bard."

"Bella what is wrong with you!? You know very well the history of our ancestor and what happened that day. Are you prepared for history to repeat itself?" The bowman challenged.

"History will not repeat itself Bard. You don't know these dwarves like I do!"

"Do you? They clearly don't trust you. Otherwise, they wouldn't have left you behind."

"They didn't leave me behind. They were just protecting me." Bella snapped, shoving passed her brother and opened the front door to the cold air outside.

"Where are you going?"

"To go help my friends." Bella said as she walked down the stairs.

"Bella. Bella come back!" Bard yelled.

The young woman ignored her brother and started making her way through the market. She had to duck under stairs, she even had to hide on the side of buildings when she saw some of the guards out making their rounds. Once it seemed safe again to keep going. Bella eventually made it to the armory, but it seemed quiet. She saw none of the dwarves. Surely they would have at least a few of them standing guard, just in case someone were to show up and see what they were up to. Bella narrowed her eyes and kept walking down the dock, through the market. It was then she saw lit torches and a massive gathering of the townsfolk in front of the Masters home.

Bella pushed her way through the crowd. Hearing Thorin's voice, telling everyone present that they were the Dwarves of Erebor and that they were here to reclaim there home. Bella saw the Master. He was a rather unattractive man. "I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the center of all trade in the north!" As he spoke, the people around Bella nodded in agreement. "I would see those days return," he continued. "I would relight the great forges of the Dwarves... and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!" The crowd cheered, and Thorin turned to the Master to see his reaction as he glanced around at the people of the town.

"Death!" The crowd went silent and the company turned to see Bard emerging from the crowd behind them. "That is what you will bring upon us! Dragon fire and ruin. If you waken that beast, it will destroy us all." The young woman watched as her brother came through the crowd all the way up to Thorin.

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this: if we succeed, all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" Thorin shouted, and the people cheered loudly once more. Bella couldn't help but feel a smile creep onto her face, hearing the people cheer around her. Seeing the hope they all had, hearing Thorin's words.

"Why should we take you at your word, eh?" Alfrid challenged, interrupting the cheering. "We know nothing about you. Who here can vouch for your character?"

The crowd was silent as the snow continued to fall on them. Bella couldn't vouch for him. For one she couldn't risk the guards or the Master spotting her and second of all, no way would Alfrid or the Master take anything seriously coming from a woman. "Me. I will vouch for him." Bilbo spoke up and seeing that all eyes were now on him. " Now I have traveled far with these Dwarves through great danger and if Thorin Oakenshield gives his word...then he will keep it." he said.

All of you! Listen to me! You must listen!" Bard shouted. "Have you all forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm? And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a mountain king, so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!"

Bella was feeling furious at her brother right now. How could he do this? Thorin turned to face the bowman, a look of rage forming on his face.

"Now, now! We must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame." The Master stated as he waved a finger about pointedly. "Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!" Thorin looked at Bard with a mixture of anger and surprise and then he caught sight of the young woman standing in the crowd. _They had been traveling with a descendant of Dale this entire time?_

"It's true, sire. We all know the story: arrow after arrow, he shot, each one missing its mark!" Alfrid spat. Bard turned his annoyance from Alfrid and walked closer to Thorin looked down at him so only he could hear what he said.

"You have no right, no right to enter that mountain." Bard seethed, shaking his head at him.

"I have the only right." Thorin hissed back, before turning to face the Master. "I speak to the Master of the Men of the lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people? What say you?"

The Master looked around, appeared to be in thought as he glanced at his people before giving an answer. "I say unto you...welcome! Welcome and thrice, welcome King under the Mountain!" The crowd was cheering louder then ever around them. Bard looked down displeased by this and finally left. The company had been offered to come into the Master's home for a grand feast and they all had wondered inside. Bella had been so caught up in the moment that she hadn't realized the crowd was beginning to disappear around her.

"Hey!" A guard shouted. Bella looked to her side and tried to run in the other direction when she was met with three more guards and she tried to get away going another way.

"Got you Bella!" Braga yelled, grabbing her by her clothing.

"Let me go!" Bella shouted. Thorin just stood there, wondering why she was even out here. He begged her to stay in.

"Ah Bella...thought you could run all these years without serving your sentence for the crime you committed? " The Master said. Bella just glared at the ugly fat man. "Through her in the dungeons!"

"You should have left, while you still could Bella." Braga sneered at her and chuckled as she struggled with him and he began dragging her by one arm and another guard had a hold of the other. Bella glanced behind her to see Thorin still standing there but he was too far out of sight for to see the look on his face. All she knew was that, this was not good and wondered how she was going to get out of this and the guards threw her harshly into the cell and shut the door.


	34. Full Pardon

It was a grand feast the Master put on for his guest, to wish them luck in this dangerous quest and hope that he will see riches very soon. The company was having a merry old time, their mugs were filled with ale, laughter and jests filled the room. Thorin on the other hand was not in a very joyous mood and sat at the far end of the long table, away from his men and still had yet to touch his mug.

He just froze as those soldiers dragged the young woman away. Why didn't she listen to him? She should of stayed indoors where it was safe and she wouldn't be in a cell right now. Thorin had his head resting in the palm of his hand, making a look as if he were in deep thought and he straightened up when he saw he suddenly had company.

"You haven't touched your mug, uncle. You should be celebrating with the rest of us!" Fili exclaimed.

"I'm fine boys. Go, don't let my mood spoil yours." Thorin encouraged, but the two brothers knew there uncle too well that something else was weighing on his mind, besides the quest. Thorin thought his nephews hadn't noticed, but they did. Throughout this journey they had noticed the attitude difference the leader showed towards the young woman that accompanied them. They could tell he liked her a lot and he was trying so hard not to show it.

"This isn't right." Kili muttered. "Bella should be here celebrating with us. She is part of this company as much as the rest of us." The young dwarf declared. Fili couldn't agree more with his brother. Thorin knew they were right. Bella was part of this company and as much as he tried so hard not to let his feelings get in the way of his duty he promised to his people, he just couldn't fight it anymore. He cared about her in ways he never thought he would. Thorin knew what he had to do and he got up from the table and started heading for the doors that would lead him of of the room and into the hallway.

"Uncle where are you going?" Fili questioned, furrowing his brows, wondering what suddenly got into his uncle that would cause him to get up so abruptly and leave.

"I'm getting Bella back." Thorin stated lowly with determination in his voice, forgetting that none of them were aware the half-breed had been taken captive. And Fili and Kili watched as their uncle disappeared out of the room and then turned to look at each other. _Wasn't Bella at her brother's house, resting?_

Thorin headed down the hall towards the Masters study when out of nowhere, Alfrid's ugly face showed up. " What are you doing down here?" Alfrid hissed.

"I must speak with the Master." Thorin stated, giving a slight glare.

"The Master is a busy man. He does not wish to be disturbed."

"Tell the Master, that I wish to renegotiate our agreement." The dwarf king pressed.

"What for?" Alfrid challenged.

"I want Bella free of all charges against her."

"Bella is a murderer and a thief. She is right where she should have been ten years ago." Alfrid spat. Thorin glared at the greasy haired man and his anger got the best of him and he grabbed Alfrid by the scruff of his clothing, yanking him down to his level, his face only inches from his.

"You and I both know, Bella didn't do either of those things. She gave the bag of coins back to you. She was only trying to help her friend out and you accused them when they did nothing!" Thorin sneered lowly. The dwarf could hear the faint heavy breathing coming from the terrified man. " I suggest you take me to the Master, now." He growled, shoving frightened Alfrid away from him, causing him to stumble. Alfrid gave Thorin a glare, before straightening out his coat and leading the way.

The Master's deputy knocked on the door and walked in. "Sire, the Mountain King would like a word with you." The Master looked up from his table and nodded and the dwarf walked passed Alfrid and sat down.

"What can I do for you my Lord?" The Master asked, as he took a huge gulp of brandy and Alfrid stood beside the other man.

"I want Bella released." Thorin stated, getting right to the point.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. Bella must pay for the crime, she has committed." The dwarf king narrowed his eyes at that and knew what he had to do next.

"Release her. And I can promise you more gold." Thorin offered, noticing the Master's attention had perked at this.

" You would buy this...thief's freedom back?" The Master challenged.

"She's here because of us. So yes, I would." The dwarf declared.

The Master was in deep thought, choosing his next words carefully. " If...I pardon Bella of all crimes against her. The gold you promised to my people, goes only to me." Thorin was perplexed by the Master's greediness. He cared only for himself and could care less about what was best for his people. The mountain king didn't like the sound of this at all but what choice did he have? He wasn't going to leave this place without her. Thorin stood up and looked at the Master and held out his hand.

"You have a deal." He stated and the Master shook his hand.

"I'll have Bella released at once. The Master looked at Braga, the captain of the guard and nodded and the man left to release the young woman. Thorin began to follow, when the Master spoke. "One last thing." Thorin turned around to look at the disgusting man. " Bella can never enter this town again. If she does, her punishment will be her death." he warned. Thorin left and went to catch up to the captain of the guard.

Bella was laying on the uncomfortable bed provided in the cell, staring at ceiling above her. She knew coming back here was a mistake. But this was what she deserved. The young woman was lost in her thoughts when she heard the shouting just outside her cell.

"Move!" Braga ordered, shoving passed a few soldiers, and pulled out the keys to unlock the door. Bella instantly sat up and was confused to see Braga opening her cell. " Looks like its your lucky day Bella. You've been pardoned of your crimes." He sneered and grabbed her by her clothing and dragged her out.

Thorin was standing outside when he heard heavy footsteps coming in his direction and saw the way they were handing Bella and the men tossed Bella toward's Thorin who ended up catching her in his arms before she could hit the ground and gave the men a scowl as they all laughed and left back down through the town square, leaving the two of them alone standing in the street as fresh snow began to fall on their heads.

"Bella, are you alright?" Thorin asked her, as he steadied her.

"I'm fine. Thorin what is going on? I don't understand." Bella pressed.

"Bella your free now." The dwarf informed her and noticed the shaking of her head at this, wondering how this was possible.

"Thorin...what did you do?" She dared to ask.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you have your freedom back." Thorin told her.

"I don't deserve to have my freedom back Thorin." The half-breed protested, looking down at the ground, but Thorin wasn't having any of it and cupped the woman's face in his hands, making her have no choice but to look him right in the eyes.

"Bella, I want you to listen to me. You need to stop blaming yourself for what cannot be undone. You are not responsible for the death of your friend. The ones responsible will get their deserving fates, but you do not deserve to rot away in a cell for the rest of your life."

"Why would you risk the fate of this quest for me, Thorin? This quest is more important then everything else." Bella stated, her eyes drifting away from Thorin's towards the ground as he still had her face in his hands.

"Not everything, Bella." He told her, turning her face to look at him. " I thought I made that obvious, earlier." The dwarf king pressed, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs and then remembered something else she should know. "Bella...in order to have you released, the Master wants you to never enter Laketown again...if you do, your punishment will be death."

The young woman swallowed the pit that had entered her, hearing this. This meant she would never be able to see her brother or her two nieces and nephew ever again. " I guess...I should go then." She mumbled, pulling out of Thorin's hold and only getting a few steps before the dwarf caught her by the arm.

"Bella, stop! You don't have to run anymore. You are not alone. You know the company cares about you...I care about you. Your coming with us."

The two of them just stood in silence, looking at one another. Thorin still had her hand in his when he tugged her towards him, pressing his lips against hers. The leader let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her even closer to him as the kiss deepened. Thorin was the first to pull away and rested his forehead against hers. " I think its safer if you stay with me tonight." Thorin breathed lowly. Bella looked up at Thorin when he said this to her and couldn't lie that just being near him, made her feel more safer then she had felt in a very long time. The young woman returned back into Thorin's arms, resting her head against his chest. The king had an arm wrapped around her stroking her hair and then rested it on her shoulder. " Let's get you out of this cold."

Thorin started leading her down the street, his arm still wrapped around her shoulder. They only had a short distance to walk before they reached the Masters home. Bella was a bit hesitant about going in there, but the dwarf assured her, she had nothing to worry about and took her hand and they began the climb up the steps where two guards stood watch. The doors opened and they walked in. Bella could hear down the hall the loud shouts of the company, they were having a merry old time and she couldn't help but smile, hearing them all. But their voices were fading just as quickly as Thorin lead her away from the noise of his rambunctious men and the two of them ventured further through the Master's home when they stopped at a door. The king pushed the door open and in that instants the young woman realized this must be his quarters the Master had given him. The dwarf gestured for her to go in first and he followed behind her, closing the door and locking it.

It was quiet for the first few minutes only the crackling of the hearth broke the silence. " You don't wish to join the others?" Bella finally asked.

"No. I wish to spend this evening with you, Bella." Thorin spoke deeply, coming towards her. He was looking at her with such longing in his eyes as he lifted a finger to caress one of the scars on her face. The half-breed closed her eyes at his surprisingly soft touch. Thorin had rough hands, due to his many years as a blacksmith and warrior and yet they felt as gentle as ever and she suddenly felt warm lips graze hers.

The two of them slowly backed up towards the wall and the kiss turned deeper as Bella weaved her fingers into the dwarf's hair. The half-breed could feel the need for more in ever kiss Thorin placed against her skin. He started kissing her down the side of her neck, his hands began travelling up her back slowly to undo the buttons that held the top of her dress together.

Instantly Bella pulled away out of hesitation and Thorin now looked at her with question in his eyes. " Bella..." Thorin said, concern evident in his voice. Bella shook her head, turning away from the worried look in Thorin's eyes.

"W-why would you want me, Thorin? I'm...hideous."

"Bella. Your not hideous. Your the most beautiful woman I have ever met." He declared, placing a hand on the side of her cheek to make her look at him.

" You say that now...you have no idea. The goblin attack wasn't...my first time being tortured," She began. "...before I met Beorn I was captured by a group of wild men and tortured for information on the whereabouts of someone they thought I knew..." Bella exhaled a breath before continuing. " They did worse to me then what the goblins inflicted on me in the tunnels. My body is scarred Thorin...I am hideous. Your telling me, you could look at this everyday?"

Thorin couldn't believe she was belittling herself like this. He had never thought for a second after what happened to her that she looked any lesser then the first day he met her at the hobbit's home. If anything she was more beautiful in his eyes. What she had been through, showed him just how strong she really was, which made him only desire her more. " Bella nothing pains me more then that day, knowing I could have done something to prevent that from happening and I did nothing until it was too late and I'll regret it for the rest of my life, but you are still the most beautiful creature, scars or not. Your scars make you even more beautiful in my eyes, and show just how strong you really are, I admire that about you. I would never hurt you Bella. " Bella was too shocked for words. She had never heard Thorin speak to her with such love and she could feel the doubt starting to go away as Thorin tilted her head and pressed his lips softly against the scar just above her eye.

The young woman looked back into Thorin's blue eyes. " Is it necessary you wear all these layers?" She pressed, giving a laugh and seeing Thorin smirking at her.

"Do you want assistance?" He chuckled, raising an eyebrow at her.

Bella clutched the front of Thorin's coat and looked at him. " I think I can manage." and she pulled the dwarf towards her, claiming his lips. She removed coat off of him and started removing the next layer of clothing and then the next. Thorin went back to undoing her dress, taking his time doing it and kissing every inch of her face.

They both now stood before each other, there forms exposed. Bella could feel Thorin's intense eyes on her, but he wasn't looking at her with disgust but with desire in his eyes. The two of them slowly moved away from the wall, Bella following Thorin blindly when she suddenly felt the sheets touch the back of her legs. The half-breed shifted further back onto the mattress, the dwarf king climbing on after her until she was lying in the center of the bed and he was hovering over her, and she stared into the kings burning gaze.


	35. Not Looking Back

The dwarf king opened his eyes slowly and looked down beside him to see the young woman sound a sleep against him. Her head rested on his firm chest, with her right arm laying on his chest as well. Thorin had his arm wrapped securely around her waist. His eyes drifted to the scars along her arm, and back. Some were from years ago, before he even knew her and others were from the event that happened in Goblin Town. His calloused fingers gently traced along the damaged skin and caused the half-breed to shift in her sleep.

"Your awake." Bella murmured her eyes closed. Thorin moved his hand to her back stroking it and kissed her forehead. "What time is it?" She asked her fingers grazing the dwarf's dark chest hair.

"Not yet dawn." He whispered. "Go back to sleep." Bella could hear in his deep voice that something was clearly on his mind and the half-breed sat up, so she was looking down at Thorin.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly. " I know something is bothering you." She added. The dwarf reached up with his other hand and caressed the side of her cheek.

"Bella...the last thing I want to do is put you in even more danger. There was so many times I thought you weren't going to pull through, but your stubbornness has managed to keep you alive." Thorin trailed off.

"What are you trying to say, Thorin?" Bella dared to ask. She had a pretty good feeling she knew where this was going, but she hoped she was wrong and this was just Thorin's failed attempt at trying to be sympathetic with her. He was never good at showing his weaker side, though he tried when it came to her.

"...Bella when we reach the mountain. Its going to even more dangerous. I don't want their to be a chance that something could actually happen to you. I know you can't stay here, but I want you to be somewhere safe away from all this until it's over."

"What? Thorin. I'm going with you. I'm not going to just abandon you all. Not when were so close!" Bella pressed.

"Bella, this is too dangerous for you. You were nearly killed, how many times? I'm not going to risk your life anymore." The king protested.

"This quest has been dangerous since we left the Shire. And encase you have forgotten I signed the contract. So I'm going to see this mission through, whether I live or die." She declared, giving a smirk at the end, but Thorin continued to look at her with serious eyes.

"Bella this isn't funny. I'm being serious." Thorin growled lowly.

"So am I. I'm going with you and nothing you say is going to stop me. So you might as well shut up about it and accept it handsome." She placed her hand on his face and kissed him on the lips and he pulled away giving her a look.

"Have I ever told you how stubborn you are?" Thorin stated with a hint of a smirk he was trying so hard not to show.

"I might of heard it a few times." She admitted, with a giggle and rested her head under Thorin's chin. " Promise me, we will do this together." She asked him.

"I promise. Close your eyes. I'll wake you when its time." He whispered and kissed her hair and he slowly closed his eyes.

The young woman had shifted herself off Thorin in the time she had fallen asleep and was now laying on her side curled up facing the leader and she opened her eyes to see the light streaming in through the tiny window and look over to see the dwarf still sound asleep, his face actually looked peaceful for once, as oppose to all the restless nights he had. She moved closer to him and pressed her lips against the dwarf's and she felt his lips twitch into a smirk. "What are you doing up?" Thorin murmured and opened his eyes to look at her.

"Watching you sleep." She admitted.

"Oh? Were you now." Thorin said, sounding almost embarrassed at the thought and the half-breed giggled at Thorin and he turned away from her.

"Oh, handsome you are so adorable when your mad." Bella smirked, knowing Thorin could not stand it when it came to her teasing him. The king grumbled under his breath and she took his face in her tiny hands, stroking his beard with her thumbs. "I was only teasing you." She murmured before connecting her lips with his. Thorin pulled her closer to him, as the kiss deepened and they both pulled apart when they needed air. " I'm going to shower. You're welcome to join me." Bella whispered. The half-breed removed herself off the bed, pulling the sheet with her and she went to shower. The dwarf sat up and heard the water going and waited a few minutes and followed in soon after.

Bella came back into the bedroom, feeling fresh and wearing the dress she wore last night. The half-breed knew she would have to make a quick stop at her brother's so she could change into some of her spare clothing that she would rather wear to continue on this journey. She found Thorin standing near the window dressed and she snuck up behind him. Thorin looked down at his side, to see she had managed to sneak under his arm and he pulled her close to him.

"Are you hungry?" Thorin asked her.

"Starving." She admitted and the dwarf took her hand and they left the room and headed down the hall to find the others. Along the way, Thorin stopped the half-breed, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her tenderly and felt the smile appear on her face. The sound of two familiar voices caused them to pull apart.

"Uncle, what happened to you last night, you never came back-" Fili began only to stop when he saw who was with him. " Bella, your here!" Fili praised, pulling the young woman into a tight hug, Kili doing the same after. Thorin was glad that the boys had clearly missed the flush of embarrassment that had appeared on his face when he thought they might of seen him showing fondness towards the half-breed.

"Bella, you must sit with us for breakfast." Kili asked, as the two brothers looped arms with the young woman not really giving her choice as they started leading her down the hall, telling her how happy they were that she would be continuing on with them. The half-breed glanced over her shoulder to look at Thorin who just gave her a warm smile and slowly followed behind the three of them.

They walked into a room, and Bella's face lit up when she saw the rest of the dwarves and Bilbo all sitting at the long table, stuffing their faces with the delicious food. She saw Bofur passed out at the far end, under the table. Bella sat in between Fili and Kili at the table, talking with them and the others. The young woman looked over at the hobbit. Poor, Bilbo. He looked as if the dwarves kept him up all night. Thorin would ever so often glance over at Bella from his spot beside Balin, seeing the happy smile on her face, being reunited with the others that seem pleased to have her back with them as well. The leader suddenly felt like he had eyes on him and sure enough he saw Dwalin giving him a knowing smirk and Thorin gave him an annoyed look before looking away and the warrior chuckled under his breath.

Breakfast was kept short. Thorin informed the others that he wanted to leave within the hour. They only had 2 days to find the door, before Durin's day ended. Bella told Thorin she was going to head to her brothers to get more suitable clothing to travel in for the days ahead. The dwarf-king insisted he would go with her, but she assured him that he had nothing to worry about and she would return soon.

It was a cold morning. Bella was nearly home and she quietly opened the door and saw neither her brother or her nieces and nephew in the living room and she tip-toed down the hall to her room. She quickly got changed into some trousers and a long sleeve sweater and she peered around her door to make sure it was safe to continue on. The young woman was just about to open the door when she heard her brothers voice come from behind her. "What are you doing here, Bella?" Bard questioned.

"Just came...to get a few things." She muttered.

"You mean. Your leaving again." Bard hissed at her. Bella turned around to face her brother as he came to stand only a few feet from her.

"I don't have a choice, Bard. I can't stay here. I don't belong here." Bella argued.

"Bella...the mountain king can't see beyond his own desire. And that will only get you and everyone else killed. "

"You don't know him Bard! He is nothing like that. I have been traveling with these dwarves for a long time!" She snapped and went for the door, when Bard grabbed her arm.

"I know that he won't let anything get in his way from getting the gold, including you! Bella I know you think you know this dwarf but his greed will get you killed. Stay here, where it's safe."

"If I stay here. I'm dead anyways." She stated in a cold tone and yanked her arm out of her half-brother's grip and left out the door. The half-breed felt tears coming down her face and she hid underneath the stairs of a house to wipe them away. The last thing she wanted was for her and her younger half-brother to part like this. Every time she left, it was in an argument, but this was the worse. Her brother had never caused her to shed tears. Bella left and continued on her way to the Master's home to meet up with the company. She wanted to leave now and never have to return. Bella made it to the Master's home and saw the company had gathered at the docks and she came through the crowd to be with the others.

"Bella. You made it back." Thorin whispered in gladness, not wanting to draw to much attention to them, but saw the redness around her eyes. Clear signs that she had been crying. "Bella is everything okay? You've been crying."

The young woman smiled and looked up at the dwarf and took his hand in hers." I'm okay. It's nothing." She said with a small smile that never reached her eyes. She wanted nothing more then for Thorin to just hold her, but she knew the leader would never risk any of his men seeing him comforting the young woman. Thorin squeezed her hand and helped her onto the boat that some of the other dwarves and Bilbo were already on. The Master's soldiers were handing weapons and some food and other supplies to the company to load up.

Fili climbed onto the boat and stood by Bella. Kili was about to climb onto the boat when an arm stopped him from going any further. "Not you. We must travel at speed. You will slow us down." Thorin stated, harshly.

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you." Kili said, with a smirk on his face, thinking his uncle was joking until he saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"No." Thorin said as he took weapons from the watchman and handing them off to Dwalin on the boat. Fili had caught the conversation going on between his younger brother and their uncle.

"I'm going to be there when that door is opened. When we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin." Kili pressed, trying to hide the pain he was.

"Kili, stay here. Rest. Join us when you're healed." Thorin stated, in a calm voice. Bella was standing beside Dwalin when this conversation was going on and she turned around to look at them and that's when she really noticed, just how pale the young dwarf really looked. Kili didn't look well and even though she knew Thorin was right, as harsh as he was being. Was it really such a good idea to leave him, stuck here, on this forsaken town? He was his kin. His blood. His nephew!

"I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded." Oin grumbled, climbing off the boat to attend to the young dwarf.

" grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You cannot take that away from him!" Fili growled.

"Fili-"

"I will carry him if I must!" Fili continued on, but it didn't seem to change Thorin's decision to leave his young nephew behind.

"One day you will be king and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf. Not even my own kin." He stated. Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. Thorin was speaking as if Kili's life meant nothing to him. Was that really what it was coming down to? He risked everything to make sure she would continue on with them. She didn't know exactly what Thorin had done to secure her release but knowing the Master it had to be something worth his wild. The half-breed watched as Kili tried to convince Oin that he was fine, that he was well enough to continue and normally she would have snapped at Thorin for being so harsh to the two brothers, but she couldn't seem to open her mouth.

Fili was silent for the longest time, glaring from the side and shoved by his uncle and got off the boat with determination, he was not going to leave his brother behind. Thorin grabbed him by his clothing. "Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the company."

"I belong with my brother." Fili growled back and he yanked himself out of Thorin's grip and went to stand by his brother. Thorin muttered under his breath and climbed onto the boat, turning away when he saw the disappointing look on the young woman's face.

The trumpets began to play as the master, said a few last chosen words to wish the dwarves the best of luck on this dangerous quest and that it all ended in all them seeing riches. The boat began to move away from the docks, through the town. Bella glanced at the company that was on the boat and saw they were missing one. "W-where is Bofur?" Bella asked, suddenly.

"He's fallen behind." He stated coldly, staring at the open water ahead of him. The young woman didn't like this one bit. Not only were Fili and Kili stuck in Laketown, but so was Bofur and Oin now. She hoped the four of them would be safe, and Kili would overcome whatever it was he got, but most importantly she hoped this wouldn't be the last time she ever saw them and the hardest thing she ever had to do was to not look back.


	36. Finding The Door

The boat stopped at the shore and what was left of the company climbed out of the floating device and onto dry land. Dwalin assisted in helping the young woman climb across safely and then began helping the others unload the supplies, given to them by the generous people of Laketown. Bella wandered up the path, scanning the hills. She found it odd that their didn't seem to be any signs of life. Not even a bird or so much as a bug in the air.

"Bella." Bilbo spoke up from behind her, causing the half-breed to jump.

"Bilbo. You startled me." She admitted, brushing the loose strands of hair behind her ears.

"I'm sorry Bella, that was not my intention. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Bella gave the hobbit a small smile, he always did think of others before himself. "Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well its just...it couldn't have been easy for you...leaving your family behind. Your home." The hobbit stated.

"Laketown was never my home. And it wouldn't be the first time I left my family. Their better off without me. Being with the company has made me feel more at home then I have ever felt." She said, glancing off over in Thorin's direction, seeing him speaking with Dwalin and Balin as the others started to head in their direction. " Don't worry about me Bilbo. I'm where I'm suppose to be."

Before anymore could be said. Thorin's voice was heard. " Let's move. We must travel as far as we can before the sun sets and then tomorrow we must find the door before the last light of Durin's Day." Thorin told them all as he took lead and began leading the way up the rocky terrain. The young woman and Bilbo followed behind the others talking amongst each other quietly.

Thorin once and awhile glanced behind him to see how Bella was doing and noticed she didn't seem to be at her full strength. He would often find her having to take a rest here and there and falling further and further behind with the burglar. He then instructed Balin to take lead for awhile and waited for the others to pass him and he walked over to where Bella was resting.

The hobbit looked up when he heard the shifting of loose rocks coming towards them. " Bilbo, why don't you go on ahead and catch up with the others. I'll stay with Bella." Bilbo glanced at Bella for a second and the young woman nodded for him to go on and the two of them were alone. " Bella..." Thorin began, until Bella cut him off, know what he was going to say.

"I'm fine. I didn't mean to slow everyone down." The woman muttered, getting up from the rock she was resting on.

"Are you?" Thorin challenged, grabbing her arm when she tried to walk passed him. " Do not think I haven't noticed you struggling to keep up with us since we got to shore."

"I'm fine Thorin, really." Bella growled in annoyance, avoiding his serious, yet concerned look in his eyes. She glared at the ground and once again tried to get pass him, but the dwarf king held her back with little effort, leaving the half-breed no option but to look at him.

"Don't shut me out Bella, not now. Talk to me. What's wrong?" Thorin asked calmly, releasing his grip on her arm. Bella sat back down on the rock. Thorin took a seat beside her, letting out a sigh. " It still hurts." The woman turned to her side and furrowed her brows as she looked up at the dwarf. " Your leg."

" Sometimes...It comes and goes...Oin said the pain may never fully go away." Bella muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier, Bella."

"I didn't want you to worry about me. You have enough on your mind as it is. Plus, we're so close to finally finding the door." The young woman explained.

Thorin shook his head at her. " You think I care more about finding the door, then I do about you? Bella, do you really think that little of me?" The half-breed couldn't look into the tense eyes of the king and looked at the ground when she felt his hand on the side of her face, guiding her to look back up at him. " Bella, you're the only thing that matters to me in this world, and I wish you would tell me these things...I know your used to depending only on you, but its not like that anymore - you have me." Thorin pulled her towards him, wrapping her in his arms, and pressed his lips against her forehead. Thorin looked over the woman's head, in the direction the others were heading and saw they were nearly out of sight. " We should catch up to the others, and then we'll find somewhere to rest for the night and continue on in the morning." He declared.

"But what about finding the door?" Bella question, pulling out of his hold.

"We still have until tomorrow, before the sun sets to find the door." Thorin assured her, cradling her face in his hands. The young woman finally nodded and the king took her hand and the two of them started walking to catch up to the others. Once they were nearing the company, Thorin slipped his fingers out of her hold and distant himself from her so he wouldn't draw attention from certain others.

The leader was now walking with Balin, and Dwalin informing them that they were to find somewhere to rest for the night and would continue on in the early morning. He was relieved when they didn't question him on his decision to stop, while their was still light in the sky and the two brothers quickly spread the word to the others and eventually found an area surrounded by hills that looked safe enough to rest for the night. Gloin got a fire going, while Bombur prepared something warm for supper. Once their tummies were filled the company got settled down in their sleeping spots around the fire and tried to get as much rest as possible.

It was later in the evening, most of the Dwarves and the Hobbit were sound asleep, except for Thorin, and Balin who were quietly talking amongst each other. Bella was trying to sleep, constantly turning to get comfortable and finally got up and sat on a giant rock, staring into the fire. The King and the elder Dwarf were still talking when Thorin noticed Balin appeared to look distracted.

"What is it?" Thorin finally asked.

"It appears we're not the only ones awake." Balin informed. Thorin turned around to look in the direction the other Dwarf was looking and saw Bella huddled by the fire. The king gave an unnoticeable sigh. He had hoped the young woman would have taken this chance to get some rest like the others but it was obvious she hadn't told him everything that had been on her mind. Balin noticed Thorin hadn't torn his gaze from her and placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a knowing look for him to go over there and talked to her.

The two parted ways and Thorin began to make his way over to the half-breed. Bella was so distracted, staring into the flames of the crackling fire that she hadn't even heard or notice Thorin taking a seat beside her and begin saying her name. " Bella...Bella?" The young woman pulled out of her daze and turned to her side to see a very serious, yet concerned Dwarf looking at her.

"Thorin, you scared me." She stated, letting out a startled breath wondering just how long he had been sitting beside her, without her realizing it.

"Bella, I thought you would have been resting, like the others. I need you at your full strength. We have no idea what is on the other side of the door. We can't afford to have anymore delays." Thorin pressed harshly to her. The young woman turned away from the Dwarf's intense eyes and looked back into the fire. She knew Thorin was right, but part of her couldn't seem to understand why the King seemed to have little care of the fact that they had all just abandon 4 of their own. Ever since they had left Laketown, Bella had felt guilty leaving not only Fili and Kili behind, but Bofur and Oin as well. Thorin had not spoken about it nor showed that their safety even concerned him. " What's keeping you up?"

"I'm worried about Kili...and not just Kili, Thorin. It wasn't right of us to leave the 4 of them behind. They should be here with us now." Bella hissed quietly still staring off into the flames, trying not to disturb the others sleep.

"...I know your worried about them. I am too, but it was for the best. You must see that. Kili was not well. He's better off staying in Laketown until he's well again." The king said, waiting for her to look back into his reassuring eyes but she continued to stare straight ahead of her. Bella suddenly felt the touch of Thorin's rough hand on the side of her cheek, turning her to look at him. " I promise we will see them again Bella. The four of them will be back with us before you know it." The Dwarf gave her a small smile, wrapping his arm around her and pulled her against him. The young woman laid her head against his chest and slowly began to fall asleep as Thorin stroked her arm and she eventually passed out.

The King looked down and saw the half-breed was sound asleep. He carefully picked her up and put her down on her cloak that was laid out between Dwalin and Bilbo. Thorin decided he would try to do the same, though he knew it was no use. So much was on his mind.

They were up early the next morning. They doused the fire and were back climbing the hills, searching for the door. Eventually the company found the ruined city of Dale. Bella had chills as she looked upon the destruction of Smaug. It made her wonder if the dragon still lived after all this time. The young woman had been pulled from her thoughts when she heard Bilbo trying to tell the leader that Gandalf told them he would meet them here at the overlook but Thorin would not hear of it and ordered them to keep going and this sudden change in attitude, gave Bella a bad feeling as they followed the Dwarf.

The day dragged on as they continued to search the slopes for the hidden door and the Hobbit was the one to discover the steps leading up the side of the mountain, with his keen eyes and the company began the long climb up the steps, helping each other along the way and finally after what felt like they had been climbing for hours they were finally at the top and before them was the door.

Hello My Darlins!

I am so sorry it's taken me this long to get a chapter out. This semester has been so hectic for me, that I just haven't had the time to come online to update. I want to thank you all for being so patient with me, it means a lot and I hope you will enjoy this next chapter and i'll hopefully have my next chapter up very soon!

Love you all!

Charlotte 3


	37. The Ancient Beast, Still Lives!

The company stood on the small clearing. Thorin face lit up as he stared at the mountain wall. "This must be it. The hidden door." The king breathed, walking over to the wall and he turned around to face the others, holding up the key to the door. " Let all those who doubted us rue this day!" He proclaimed. Bella stood between the others as they cheered around her and she felt a smile tug at her lips. It had been a long time since she saw Thorin smiling the way he was now.

"Right!" Dwalin began as he marched over to the wall. " We have our key, which means that somewhere, there is a keyhole." And with that the warrior began feeling around with his hands for any where a key would fit in.

Thorin turned around to see the sun beginning to set. "The last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole" He breathed taking in the sight for only a moment before turning back to see Dwalin having some difficulties in finding the keyhole and he stepped over to another member of his company. " Nori." he hissed and the Dwarf went over to the wall to assist Dwalin in search for the hidden keyhole.

Nori began taping on the stone wall with a spoon, which Bella thought was very odd indeed, but then again she never spent much time with her kin and learning their ways of doing things. She had always been...on her own, until this quest.

Precious moments were beginning to go by. Thorin glanced behind him to see the light starting to sink behind the mountains, causing the leader to become only more anxious. " We're losing the light!"

Dwalin only made matters worse when he starting kicking the wall with his boot. " Be quiet!" Nori hissed. " I can't hear when you're thumping!"

"It's not here! It's not here!" Dwalin shouted in frustration, which only caused him to kick the wall harder.

"Break it down!" Thorin ordered. Gloin and Bifur, pulled out their weapons and joined Dwalin at the wall and started banging on the wall with all the strength they had, barely chipping the stone. " Come on!" The king roared. Bella's heart was pounding in her chest as time was running out. Why wasn't the light revealing the keyhole?

"It's no good! The door is sealed! It can't be open with force!" Balin's voice bellowed beside the half-breed causing her to jump in her spot. " There's powerful magic on it." He informed as the last bit of light disappeared.

"No!" Thorin cried as he rushed right past Bella, just brushing her arm and stopped at the wall, pulling out the map and facing his company. " The last light of Durin's Day...will shine upon the keyhole." He read his voice breaking, looking up to see his men in silence. "That's what it says." Bella had never heard Thorin sound so defeated as he did now, and it pained her to see him like this. The king turned to the one person who would know exactly what went wrong. "What did we miss?" He asked lowly as he approached Balin. "What did we miss? Balin?"

The white bearded Dwarf just shook his head with a soft expression. "We've lost the light. There's no more to be done. We had but one chance." He told the leader. The young woman's head shot in Balin's direction when she heard his last words. What did he mean when he said _'we had but one chance'_? was it over? Was this quest all for nothing? No it couldn't end just like that. Their had to be a way. "Come away, lads. It's over." Balin stated and the company started to slowly head back the way they came.

"Wait. Where are they going?" Bilbo questioned as he watched the Dwarves leave in silence with there heads down.

"Hold on a minute, all of you!" Bella shouted, but none of them stopped. " You can't just give up now!" She continued until she found Thorin who was behind the Hobbit. He held the key in his palm and tilted his hand and the key slipped from his grip and landed on the ground.

"Thorin..." Bilbo said lowly as the Dwarf started to head towards the stairs but not before he shoved the map into the Hobbit's hands in passing. Bella was standing a few feet behind Bilbo and wasn't about to let the Dwarf get by her so easily.

"Thorin, stop! You can't just give up this easily now! There is still hope the door will..."

"Bella give it a rest. It's over! The light is gone." Thorin said as he tried to get by her, but the half-breed ended up shoving him in the chest and he looked at her with no expression.

"So this is it? This is how the great, Thorin Oakenshield gives up, after everything he's done to get here!? If this is how it ends, your more pathetic then I thought." Bella snapped.

"Get out of the way, Bella." Thorin ordered calmly.

"Or what? You gonna push me over the edge?" She challenged. Thorin just stared at her, his face unreadable and he shoved her to the side with no effort at all and started descending down the steps. " Thorin!" She shouted but his head never turned around and he was gone. The half-breed stared at the stairs for the longest time until she heard the sound of Bilbo voice and she turned around to see him over by the wall with the map.

"Stand by the grey stone...when the thrush knocks. " Bilbo muttered to himself, as he stands by the grey stone and looks, but sees no thrush anywhere. "The setting sun...and the last light of Durin's Day will shine. Hmm. The last light. Last light..."

"Last light. What could possibly be the last light?" Bella asked. They both turn away from the wall, thinking hard and muttering to themselves. With a thought, the hobbit looks up and sees the clouds move aside to reveal the moon. He looks at it wonderingly and sees that it illuminates the clearing. Hearing a noise, they both turn back and sees a thrush hitting a snail against the grey wall. Just then, the moonlight hits the wall.

As the thrush flies away, Bilbo laughs with relief and delight and points at the wall. "The last light!" The moonlight illuminates a keyhole in the rock, and Bella gasps in surprise. The Hobbit then yells for the Dwarves, who have already gone, to hear. "The keyhole! Come back! Come back! It's the light of the moon, the last moon of autumn! Ha ha ha!" He peers over the edge of the clearing at the stairs, but sees no sign of the Dwarves and both he, and Bella start to frantically search the ground for the key. " Where's the- Where's the key? Where's the- it was here…but it was here, it was here! It was just..."

"Bilbo no!" Bella cried when suddenly, his foot hits it and it goes flying from the clearing. Just before it falls off the side of the mountain, a boot steps on the string and stops it. It is Thorin. Bilbo sighs in relief. Thorin slowly reaches down and picks up the key, then examines it. The other Dwarves step up beside him. They all smile in relief at Bilbo and Bella.

Thorin walked towards the door, inserting the key into the keyhole and turns it until he hears something click and pushes with all his strength on the wall until the door swings open into the mountain. " Erebor." Thorin breathed as he stepped inside his homeland.

"Thorin..." Balin choked behind the leader with a smile on his face. Thorin puts a hand on the elder Dwarf's shoulder.

"I know these walls...these walls, this stone. You remember it, Balin. Chambers filled with golden light." He says as he runs his hands over the walls, lost in memory. Balin steps into the tunnel.

"I remember." Balin agreed.

The rest of the company slowly and reverently enters the mountain. Bella looks around until she finds a carving in the wall above the door. "What's that?" Bella asked, pointing at the carving in curiosity.

"Herein lies the seventh kingdom of Durin's Folk. May the heart of the mountain unite all Dwarves in defense of this home." Gloin said, reading the inscription on the carving.

"The throne of the king." Balin explained to both Bella and Bilbo.

"Oh. And what's that above it?" The Hobbit inquired.

"The Arkenstone." The white bearded Dwarf stated.

"Arkenstone...And what's that?"

"That, Master Burglar, is why you are here." Thorin said from the shadows and all the Dwarves looked at Bilbo, and he looked bewildered, but resolute. Everyone had gone back outside the mountain to wait for the Hobbit to return with the jewel and to not alert the dragon to their presence if it still lived.

Thorin watched outside as Bella gave the Hobbit a hug, telling him good luck and to return back to them alive and then he disappeared back inside with Balin who was leading him to the treasure room.

The young woman did not like this at all, sending in the Hobbit, all alone to find a jewel with a dragon inside. It wasn't if something were to happen to him? They would never know.

Balin returned shortly after and joined his brother, waiting for their burglar to return. The others had broken off into groups. The hardest part for all of them was waiting.

Bella was sitting far away from the others, over by the stairs. She couldn't stand being near the doorway, knowing her friend was inside, facing who knows what alone. Thorin was on the far side, near the edge, staring off into the distance when he glanced to the side and saw the half-breed over by the stairs and without hesitation he walked over to her.

The Dwarf had been feeling terrible for shoving her out of his way, when she was trying to help him and he gave up so easily. That wasn't like him at all. Thorin came and sat on the top step beside the half-breed who hadn't even looked over to see who had approached.

"Bella," Thorin began. The young woman tore her gaze from the emptiness in the distance and looked at the Dwarf with a serious look. " Bella, I'm sorry about early. I shouldn't have done that to you. You were just trying to help me.." He apologized hoping she would forgive him. Bella's eyes dropped back to the stone steps in front of her.

"Shouldn't have done what? For shoving me or saying what you said?" She questioned.

"Both. I don't know what came over me. I was just so angry that we couldn't find the keyhole." Thorin explained.

"It's okay. I forgive you. Just don't do it again, handsome." She told him, a smirk forming on her face.

Hearing that brought a smile to the Dwarf's face and he moved himself a little closer to her. Dwalin and Balin were talking quietly amongst themselves when Dwalin glanced over at the two of them and raised an eyebrow when he saw the half-breed was resting her head against Thorin's shoulder.

"I knew something was going on with those two." Dwalin pressed, knowing the leader was lying to him this entire time that nothing had happen when they were staying in Bard's home.

Bella still had her head resting against Thorin, and looked up to see him looking down at her and their eyes locked. They felt themselves moving closer, both of them nearly had their eyes closed for the kiss when the mountain suddenly shook violently, causing them both to pull apart and turn around to look at the others.

"Was the an earthquake?" Dori asked nervously.

" Balin looked from the mountain entrance and back to his companions. "That, my lad, was a dragon." Everyone froze in their spots, the beast was still alive, after all!


	38. The Plan

Both Bella and Thorin were on their feet once the mountain had officially stopped shaking for the time being. The company all stared into the doorway, into the mountain and an orange glow lit up the tunnel. "Bilbo?" Bella uttered beside Thorin who clearly didn't even hear her as his own fears took over. The young woman slowly made her way towards the entrance, unaware how close she had come, wondering what had become of her friend. Was he even still alive? Did the dragon already get him? Bella was about to take another step closer when the tunnel lit up again and a rush of hot air hit her skin.

"Bella get back!" She felt someone grab her by the arm and pulled her away from the entrance and looked beside her to see it was Dwalin.

"What about Bilbo?" Ori asked.

"Give him more time." Thorin said as he refused to look at any of his men or the woman.

"I think we've given him enough time, Thorin!" Bella pressed. " He could get killed!"

"You're afraid." He spat and the half-breed just glared at him, wondering what brought on this change of behavior.

"Yes, I'm afraid, Thorin. And I know damn well you are too!" The woman snapped.

"I am not afraid." Thorin denied, feeling the anger in him rise. She was about to say something, when someone else intervened.

"I'm afraid." Balin confessed, narrowing his eyes at the leader and stepping in front of Bella, so she was behind him. " I fear for you!" He continued, pointing a finger at him and Thorin looked away and stared into the darkness. " A sickness lies on that treasure hoard, a sickness which drove your grandfather mad!"

"I am not my grandfather." Thorin stated, angrily.

"You're not yourself! The Thorin I know would not hesitate to go in there-"

"I will not risk this quest for the life of one...burglar." Thorin sneered, causing Balin to take a step back in shock. He feared this was to happen when they got here.

" Bilbo. His name is Bilbo! What is wrong with you, Thorin?" Bella shouted, coming from behind Balin. Thorin still refused to even look at either one of them...or any of the others for that matter. He wasn't about to risk his life just to go in after the Hobbit. When Bella saw she wasn't going to get anywhere with the Dwarf, she pulled out her sword and started heading towards the door.

"Bella, where are you going?" Ori asked, looking at her worriedly.

"I'm going in to save my friend. I don't know what the rest of you are doing." She pressed, walking with determination into the mountain and started running, disappearing around the corner. The Dwarves all looked to their leader wondering why he wasn't following in after her.

"Are you just going to let the lass, you care about face the dragon alone!?" Dwalin yelled at him, causing Thorin to tear his gaze away from the night and look in the direction of the mountain. He did a quick look amongst his company and sure enough, the young woman was not among them. Thorin's face expression suddenly changed he was no longer filled with a strong sense of resentment, but guilt and apprehension for not stopping her when he could and the king without question charged through the door, pulling out his sword as he chased after the half-breed, the others following close behind him with their weapons drawn.

As Bella ran further down the tunnel, it didn't occur to her until now, that she had no idea which passage led to the treasure room. The half-breed knew she couldn't wait for Thorin or the others to catch up to her, by then who knows what damages the dragon could do in that time. Bella went with the only thing she could rely on, which was her gut feeling and she charged through the tunnel that she thought would take her to the treasure room.

Thorin hadn't stopped running since he entered the mountain. He had to find the young woman before she got herself hurt or worse... The king had a head start on the others as he didn't have to even stop and think which way he had to turn next and he dashed down the passage that would lead him to his grandfather's treasure.

The young woman realized now she had gone the wrong way. She no longer felt the heat on her skin, nor did the tunnel light up from the dragons fire. Bella stopped and decided to head back, hoping she remembered which passages she took to at least get back to the others, before she became even more lost. But she had been in such a hurry, she wasn't really paying attention to which tunnels she took.

The Dwarf king rounded the last corner and dashed into the treasure room and stopped to stare at the sight that laid before him. Thorin was in such a deep trance that he already forgotten the reason why he ran down here in the first place. He snapped out of it for a second when he heard the sound of footsteps running up the stairs and saw it was the Hobbit. " You're alive!"

"Not for much longer!" Bilbo shouted, nearly out of breath.

"Did you find the Arkenstone?" The Dwarf, asked.

"The dragon's coming-" Bilbo tried to warn.

"The Arkenstone," Thorin demanded again, blocking the passage he came through. The Hobbit just looked at the Dwarf, panting still from nearly being burned alive by Smaug. " Did you find it?" Bilbo could hear the slight change in the Dwarf's voice and he knew something wasn't quite right.

"We have to get out. " The burglar urged as he went take a step forward and stopped when Thorin blocked it with his weapon. Bilbo looked at the leader, and then before he knew it, Thorin's blade was pointed right at his chest. " Thorin?" Bilbo said, looking at the Dwarf with confusion and the next thing he knew he was being backed up to the edge of the platform." Thorin." The Hobbit pleaded again.

"Thorin! Get away from him!" Bella's voice shouted from behind. Thorin glanced to side for a second and then returned his attention to the frighten Hobbit.

"No! Not till he gives me what he was sent down here to get!" Thorin demanded.

Bella couldn't understand where the sudden need for the Arkenstone so badly came from! They clearly had a more pressing issue that was now wandering around this very castle, searching for them. When Thorin made no sign he was lowering his weapon anytime soon, the half-breed went around Thorin and now stood in front of the Hobbit with her sword drawn, pointed at the Dwarf. Thorin was a bit surprised by this and looked at her oddly.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"He doesn't have it, Thorin. Now lower your sword. We have to go before the dragon comes!" She ordered.

"You don't command me!" Thorin growled at her, as he started to walk towards her. Bella was about to argue further with him when something caught her attention and she looked to the side. Thorin at first thought she backed up and tried to look away from him, because he intimidated her, but he realized that wasn't the case at all when he heard the thunderous steps coming and he looked to side to see the giant beast, stalking towards them, snarling. Bilbo backed away slowly behind the Dwarf and half-breed who held their swords at the ready when the others came charging in, shouting battle cries when they saw the dragon.

"YOU WILL BURN!" Smaug roared as he began charging at them. Thorin shouted at his men to jump off the platform when he saw the dragons body glow orange and he grabbed the young woman by her arm and pulled her over the edge with him just as the dragon breathed fire.

The company wasted no time making haste to the closest passage to escape the fire-breathing beast. Bella was just climbing the stairs when she heard Thorin grunt when his boot sunk into the gold and fell to the ground. The half-breed turned around and looked to see the dragon was getting ready to breath fire at them again. "Thorin!" Thorin looked up, as he tried to yank his boot out to see the young woman running towards him.

"Bella go!" The Dwarf pressed. Bella ignored his order and grabbed his arm and pulled with all her might and Dwarf managed to get free and the two of them made haste up the stairs but not before Smaug breathed fire that lit up the entire treasure room, blowing hot air right at them and Thorin pushed her into the tunnel before she got hit with fire and she fell to the ground where the others were hiding. Thorin coming in seconds later, his coat on fire and and rolled on the ground, tearing it off with the help of Dwalin.

"Come on." Thorin urged, his sword in hand as he started running down the hall with the others behind him.

The Dwarves and the Hobbit had been wandering through the tunnels for hours and they were growing tired from no rest the night before. Balin insisted they all should take a rest while the dragon was no where to be seen. They were gonna need all the strength they could get if they planned on defeating the beast. Thorin offered to take the first watch. He wasn't going to find any rest until he had the kings jewel in his hand and now he had to get rid of dragon that was now hunting for them. Most of the Dwarves and Bilbo were pressed up against the walls trying to sleep.

The leader was sitting on a piece of stone, thinking real hard about something that he didn't even hear Bella approach him. " Thorin..." She spoke, startling him.

"Bella, I thought you'd be getting some rest." Thorin pressed, getting up from his spot.

"How can I get any rest, when I'm worried about you?" Bella stated and he gave her a funny look.

"Why are you worried about me? I'm fine." He insisted.

"No, you're not, Thorin. You have been acting strangely since we got to the mountain and-"

"And what?" The Dwarf challenged.

"I'm scared for you."

"Well, don't be. You have nothing to worry about." He told her and turned away from her to do some more thinking when Bella went to put her hand on Thorin's arm to stop him when he grunted in pain and she pulled back her hand, to find blood on it and she looked up at the Dwarf.

"Thorin your hurt." Bella informed.

"It's not that bad." He grumbled at her.

"At least let me look at it and bandage it up." She offered.

"Bella, really it's nothing. I've been through much worse. Believe me." He pressed, not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

"Will you stop being a baby and just let me look at it." Bella demanded and without further argument, Thorin sat down on the ground and rolled up his sleeve to expose the fresh burn on his arm.

"See, it's really not that bad. Not as bad as it could have been. I'm lucky that's all I go." He explained, trying to roll down his sleeve to cover it, but she wouldn't let him.

"Why didn't you say something earlier Thorin. One of us could have bandaged it up or something. " She questioned, as she dug in her small pouch she had attached to her.

"There was no point in me saying anything. We have no medical supplies with us. Oin stayed behind with Fili, and Kili. It will heal eventually."

Bella shook her head at the Dwarf. " You are stubborn you know that?" She told him, letting out an awkward laugh and pulled out the thing she had been searching for.

"I seem to recall someone else who is just as stubborn when she's offered help." The king countered, giving her a smirk and the half-breed rolled her eyes. "What is that?" He questioned.

"It's the stuff, Beorn gave me when we took refuge in his home." She explained.

"You stole it?" Thorin accused her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"No. I did not steal it Thorin. He gave it to me, just before we left. Now this will sting at first, but it will help relieve the burning sensation and heal faster." Bella stated as she placed some on her fingers and went to dab at the burn, Thorin slight flinched, cursing under his breath at the stinging. " I'm sorry." She quickly said.

"It's fine, Bella. Just finish what you need to do." Thorin stated. Thorin watched out of the corner of his eye, that she was suddenly hesitant. " Don't tell me your getting squeamish now?" Thorin teased her and she shot him a look.

"I'm not squeamish. It's just you wouldn't have gotten hurt if you hadn't have pushed me through the doorway before you." She said, putting more of the cream on the Dwarf's wound.

"Your right. I would have gotten much worse or died. If it wasn't for you coming back for me. I wouldn't be here now. Bella I would do it again. You mean everything to me."

These words shocked the half-breed as she started wrapping some cloth that she ripped from her clothing around Thorin's wound. The leader noticed the young woman was silent and looked down at her still tying the binding in a knot and cleared his throat. " Um Bella, I think you've knotted that good enough." Thorin indicated, snapping the young woman out of her deep thought.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry." She muttered awkwardly.

Thorin stood up, pulling Bella up to her feet and rolled down his sleeve and placed a hand on the side of her face stroking it as a gentle smile formed on his face. "Bella, I promise. You don't need to worry about me. Nothings going to happen." He assured her as he pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips against hers. He could already feel the sting from his burn starting to lessen since she applied the cream. " Come on, we should wake the others. I think I've figured out a way out of here." He told her and she nodded and the two of them started shaking the others awake.

The company walked the tunnels once again and what felt like hours already. Thorin started to slowly approach another bridge. "Shh, shh, shh!" Thorin whispered, as he held out an arm for his men and the young woman to stop. He peered around the pillar and so far saw no sign of Smaug, but who knew where the beast was lurking for them.

"We've given him the slip," Dori murmured behind them.

"No. He's too cunning for that." Dwalin concluded in a whisper.

"So where to now?" The Hobbit, dared to ask.

"The leader turned to look at his companions. "The western guardroom. There may be a way out." He told them.

"It's too high. There's no chance-" Balin beg to differ.

"It's our only chance. We have to try." He hissed and he began making his way slowly across the stone bridge. When it appeared to be only them around, he motioned for Bella and the others to follow him across. Bella was following behind Dwalin and would occasionally look up to see if the dragon was stalking them from above, which also led her to knocking into the warrior Dwarf half the time because she would never know when he stopped and he eventually just help onto her arm and pulled her along so she would avoid the whole thing. They were all just about halfway across when they heard something clang against the stone bridge and they all froze.

The young woman turned to see Bilbo, searching himself when they all heard again and looked up and sure enough the beast was crawling above them, the odd coin falling from his scales. Thorin motioned for the others to keep going, Dwalin still pulled the half-breed along with him and eventually the last one made it into the tunnel and Thorin was once again running, knowing they weren't far from freedom. "Stay close," Thorin told them as they rounded the last corner and the leader came to a sudden halt, seeing the carnage before him.

"That's it, then. There's no way out." Dwalin murmured glumly.

"The last of our kin. They must have come here, hoping beyond hope." Balin said as his voice broke. Bella step forward just staring at the sight before her. She had never seen so much death and it made her stomach turn but she forced herself to remain strong. " We could try to reach the mines. We might last a few days." The elder Dwarf suggested.

"No." Thorin replied as he walked towards his people that now lie dead before him. " I will not die like this. Cowering. Clawing for breath." He added before turning around to looked each and every one of their faces with new determination. "We make for the forges."

"He'll see us, sure as death." Dwalin argued, not seeing how this would work at all.

"Not if we split up." The Dwarf king challenged, not failing to see that most of them shifted in there spot on this risky plan.

"Thorin..." Balin sighed, shaking his head at the leader. "...we'll never make it."

"Some of us might. Lead him to the forges. We kill the dragon. If this is to end in fire...then we will all burn together. "The king proclaimed and they all nodded in agreement and next he told them the rest of his plan.


	39. What Have We Done?

The Dwarf King explained his plan to the others and they started to break off in groups to take different passages to throw the dragon off. Bella was about to head off with Dwalin and Nori, when she felt a strong hand grab hers and pull her in his direction. " You're coming with me, Balin and Bilbo." Thorin ordered. The half-breed didn't argue this time, like she would have. She felt more safe knowing she would be with him, even though it hadn't gone unnoticed that every time they were together it was always one of them getting hurt and she started to have second thoughts if they should separate so they wouldn't be a distraction to one another, making sure the other was safe and wind up putting everyone else in danger.

Thorin could feel the tension coming from the young woman and he just squeezed her hand to assure her that everything would be fine. The leader nodded to his men and they all took off in different directions waiting for their cues. Bella pulled out her sword, indicating she was ready. "This way!" Thorin shouted running out first onto the bridge with Bilbo, Balin and Bella charging right behind him. Part of his plan was to make as much noise as possible to draw out the beast. The woman's head snapped to the left when she heard a sound of flapping wings near them.

"Flee, flee! Run for your lives! There is nowhere to hide." The dragon taunted appearing before them. The four of them came to screeching halt. The young woman let out a gasp as the beast now stood no more then two feet in front of them.

"Behind you!" Dori's voice shouted from down below on another bridge, with Ori and Bombur right behind him ready to fight. The dragon turns around and lunges towards them. " Come on!" Dori yelled again as the three of them turn and run from the beast that now began chasing them. Seeing this Thorin, Bella, Bilbo and Balin continue to run across the bridge and into the tunnel away from the danger, barely hearing the sound of Dawlin's voice shouting at the dragon.

Bella felt like they had been running for hours through passages, she even started to wonder if they had been going around in circles. They came to another large hallway. Thorin was in front leading them, with Bilbo and Bella right at his heels and Balin was behind them who suddenly turned into a hidden side tunnel, but sees the three of them still running.

"It's this way! This way! Come on!" Balin shouted. The Hobbit and the Half-breed stopped just passed the tunnel entrance, but the Dwarf King kept going.

"Thorin stop!" Bella yelled. Before the leader could even take more then two steps towards them the ground trembled beneath their feet. All four of them see Smaug behind them. Thorin knew right away he would never make it into the tunnel as he saw the dragon's chest starting to glow orange.

"Follow Balin!" Thorin ordered, looking right at Bella in particular who had yet to move from her position as the beast came closer.

"Thorin!" Bella shouted again, waving her hand at him to run back towards them, when she felt someone yank her by her arm, pulling her into the safety of the passageway as Smaug unleashes his fire throughout the hall.

Balin had to keep pushing the young woman through the tunnel to keep her from turning back to go after Thorin. They reached the end of the tunnel and ended up in the forges, but where was everyone else? Bella turned towards the pillars when she heard familiar voices. Dwalin, Nori and Thorin charged into the forges. Where the dragon was, Bella could only guess.

"The plan's not going to work. These furnaces are stone cold." Dwalin pressed.

"He's right;" Balin added. knowing these furnaces had been cold for years." There's no fire hot enough to set them ablaze."

"Have we not?" Thorin suddenly had an idea as he turned back to look towards the dark pit and walked towards. the pillars. " I did not look to see you so easily outwitted!" All you could see was Smaug's giant claws emerging from the pit, his body following it. " You have grown slow and fat in your dotage." The Dwarf King continued to taunt the beast, who only snarled in anger at Thorin.

"Um, Thorin I don't think insulting the dragon is our best option here." Bella pointed out seeing the anger in Smaug's eyes.

"Slug." Thorin continued. The dragon continued to advance and snarl at the Dwarf who suddenly gets behind one of the pillars and yells to the others to do the same. " Take cover. Go!"

The remaining members of the company bolted for the pillars just as Smaug unleashed his flames at them. Bella took cover against the pillar next to Bilbo as the dragons flames blew past them and right at the furnaces. Smaug stops, and fire suddenly comes out of the bottoms of the furnaces, and the begin glowing and working. The beast growls in confusion and annoyance.

Once the flames had died down the Dwarves and the Hobbit ran from the pillars as Smaug began battering at them with his head, trying to break them down.

"Bombur!" Thorin yelled. " Get those bellows working. Go!"

"Alright!" The fat Dwarf replied as he leaped onto a chain next to one of the forges.

The leader then turned back to look at the pillars. The beast was beginning to bend the metal and the Dwarf knew it would be minutes before the dragon knocked them down with his incredible strength. " Bilbo! Up there, on my mark, pull that lever." Thorin points the Hobbit towards some stairs that leads to a platform with a lever. Bilbo makes haste towards the stairs and Thorin runs over to Balin next. " Balin, can you still make some flash-flame?"

"Aye. It'll only take a jiffy. Come on!" The elder Dwarf informed as he grabbed some of the others to help him and they run towards one of the storage rooms.

Both Bella and Dwalin look back at the metal pillars. Smaug was nearly through one more strong push and the beast would be through. " I don't think we have a jiffy." Bella muttered as the dragon with all his might bashed into the pillars one last time and it came crumbling down and the beast storms into the room. Looks about, growling.

Bella runs over to Thorin. " What can I do?" She asked him.

"You can take cover. hide in one of the storage rooms. You'll be safe there." He told her.

"No. I'm not going to hide while your all out here, risking your lives." Bella argues.

"Bella, this is not the time to argue with me. Just get out of here!" Thorin yelled at her. The Hobbit finally made it to the top of the platform, ready for Thorin to give him the signal to pull the lever, but saw the dragon stalking towards him until the dragon heard a more familiar sound he couldn't wait to set on fire and he turned towards the Dwarf King and the young woman and both of them were no longer speaking.

Thorin shoved Bella right behind him and started to back up just waiting for the right moment. "NOW!"

Bilbo jumps into the air and pulls down on the lever just as Smaug lunges toward Thorin and Bella. Huge jets of water burst out of carved faces in the wall behind Bilbo and slam into Smaug, knocking him off balance and quenching the flames he was beginning to blow at the two Dwarves. Smaug slides into the side of a furnace from the force of the water, and the glow in his chest disappears. Roaring in rage, Smaug flaps into the air and begins thrashing about madly. The jets of water cause a watermill to begin turning some gears, which causes the various rope conveyor belts to begin operating. Some of them are full of heavy chunks of rock and ore.

Bombur continues going up and down on his chain, pumping the bellows and turning the furnace fire blue. Atop the furnaces, the solid impure gold begins to glow and melt. Smaug begins crawling toward Thorin and Bella again who draws her sword, ready to fight to the death if she had too. Above them, Gloin and Bifur have arrived on the bucket conveyor belt. As Bilbo begins to climb down the mound, Smaug approaches them. Suddenly, there is a flash of blue light on the side of his head. Balin, Ori, and Dori are throwing flash-flame bombs at Smaug. However, Smaug is not at all fazed by them and continues towards the group of them . Above Smaug, Gloin raises his axe and cuts the rope of the conveyor belt full of heavy rocks below him, dropping tons of rocks on Smaug and making him fall to the ground, roaring.

While the dragon continues to roar in anger and getting himself tangled in the ropes of the conveyor belt. Thorin runs over to one of the furnaces and pulled on a chain, opening a gate which allowed the molten gold to flow out of the furnaces and through troughs built into the ground.

Bella saw Gloin and Bifur roll out of the buckets, miraculously unhurt and were on their feet in seconds trying not to get trampled by the beast that was thrashing around trying to get the ropes off of him.

Thorin then turns and starts running, shouting back at the Dwarves. "Lead him to the Gallery of the Kings!" As Smaug continues to thrash about, one of the heavy metal buckets tangled on him goes flying towards Bilbo on top of the mound. Bilbo yells and ducks, and the bucket misses him but takes large chunks out of the wall. Thorin grabs a wheelbarrow and runs while pushing it, dodging Smaug's thrashing limbs. Smaug's tail smashes into the base of the mound, cracking it and worrying Bilbo. Thorin throws the wheelbarrow into a channel of gold and leaps into the wheelbarrow; it floats on the gold and is carried along. Seeing this, Smaug roars and whips his head around, finally getting rid of the ropes and buckets tangled around him. He stomps over to a small entrance at the base of the mound where all the troughs of liquid gold join and lead out of the room. Before he can get to Thorin, Thorin on his wheelbarrow floats through the entrance, just as the mound collapses and Bilbo falls and hits the ground rolling.

"Bilbo!" Bella shouted seeing the Hobbit falling off the mound and crashing onto the ground. The young woman looked around and saw all the other Dwarves had already taken off to the Gallery, and she dashed towards her friend to help him.

Thorin whipped his head around when he heard the woman's voice calling for the Hobbit and yelled at the both before disappearing. "Keep going, you two! Run!"

Bella reached out her hand and pulled the Hobbit to his feet and two of them take off running with Smaug right behind them. Both of them managed to leap onto a large stone slide before Smaug could take a chomp out of them, and slides after them, demolishing all the stone structures nearby with his wings.

The Half-breed shrieked when they fell to the ground and continued running looking for anywhere they could take cover from a fire-breathing dragon. Bilbo points to a doorway and the two of them go running through it and into a massive hall adorned with banners hundreds of feet tall. Suddenly the wall above them explodes as Smaug bulldozed his way through it. Both, Bella and Bilbo dodge the flying rocks, but are caught beneath the cloth as one of the banners fell to the ground.

The beast leaps to the floor and begins to shout angrily. "You think you could deceive me, Barrel-rider?" Smaug sneered. The Hobbit and the Half-breed, both peak out from the edge of the banner. " You have come from Laketown. There is-is some sort of scheme hatched between these filthy Dwarves and those miserable cup-trading Lakemen. Those sniveling cowards with their longbows and black arrows!" The dragon hissed in anger and even a hint of fear could be heard in his voice at the last part. " Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit."

Bella gasped lowly at this. She couldn't let this happen. Her brother was there. Her nieces and nephew...and not only that Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin where there still. The Hobbit noticed Bella was starting to get up and he grabbed her hand.

"Bella...stop you can't go out there." Bilbo whispered at her.

"I can't let anything happen to my brother and the others." Bella hissed and yanked her hand away from Bilbo and scrambled out from under the banner, Bilbo was right behind her. " Wait! Stop! This isn't their fault! They have nothing to do with this! You cannot go to Laketown!" Bella shouted at the dragon, causing him to stop.

Thorin heard her voice from where he stood and started to panic. What was she doing? Was she trying to get herself killed? He wondered.

Smaug turned to face the young woman that was still charging at him with the Hobbit behind her. "You care about them, do you? Good. Then you can watch them die." He growled at her, before turning back and striding down the hall towards the main entrance.

"Here, you witless worm!" Thorin yelled.

The dragon stopped in his track, snarling and squinting in anger. He then turns towards Thorin. "You."

"I am taking back what you stole." Thorin declared.

"You would take nothing from me, Dwarf. I laid low your warriors of old. I instilled terror in the hearts of men. I am King under the Mountain." Smaug uttered as he now stood head level with the Dwarf. Bella and Bilbo watched out of sight from an adjoining hall.

"This is not your kingdom. These are Dwarf lands, this is Dwarf gold, and we will have our revenge." As Thorin speaks, Smaug's chest and neck glow with fire, and Thorin slowly reaches up toward a rope above him. Just as Smaug opens his mouth, Thorin yells something in Khuzdul.

The Dwarf King yanks on the rope, and a pin behind the stone falls out, releasing heavy wooden bands and chains that had been wrapped tightly around the stone. Smaug rears his head in confusion. The other Dwarves pull as hard as they can on their chains, and more pins similar to the first are pulled out of the stone. The stone structure, which is now revealed to be the mold into which the liquid gold from earlier poured into, falls apart and reveals a massive statue of a Dwarf king, made entirely out of solid gold. Thorin swings away on a rope to escape the falling rocks. Smaug looks at the golden statue, which is even larger than him, in awe and desire. As he approaches it, his mouth opens slightly in greed. Suddenly, the gold around the statue's eyes warps and then explodes into liquid; the gold in the statue had not yet fully solidified, and the entire statue collapses and explodes into burning hot liquid. Smaug roars in anger as the statue melts, and tries to escape the gold. However, he cannot move fast enough and the tidal wave of gold hits him and knocks him over. As he roars, he is entirely smothered and drowned in the gold, which fills the entire hall in a layer several feet deep.

The gold settles, and no sign of Smaug is seen. The Dwarves begin to smile in joy. Bella and Bilbo hid behind some pillars and slowly came around them, wondering if the dragon was indeed dead when suddenly, the surface of the golden lake explodes as Smaug leaps out. Both the young woman and Hobbit run back behind the pillars before the dragon could see them He is entirely covered in gold, and he screams in anger and pain " Ahh! Revenge?! Revenge! I will show you REVENGE!" Smaug shouted in anger as took off down the hallway. Smaug smashes his way out through the main doors. He flaps his wing and lifts off into the sky, spinning and causing the remaining gold on him to fall off in a golden shimmer. He swoops off toward Laketown.

Bella came out into the hall and looked at the now demolished doorway into the mountain and back at Thorin who was hanging from the chain. He could see the horrifying look on her face and she took off towards the front gate with Thorin shouting her name.

Bilbo ran after her, climbing over chunks of stone. The young woman climbed onto a slab of rock when she lost her footing and fell to her knees gasping and looked up to see the dragon heading straight for the town. The Hobbit was panting by the time he caught up to her and the two of them unable to do anything but watch in fear for their friends lives and everyone else in the town.

"What have we done?" Bilbo uttered.

Bella was still breathing heavily as she wondered the same thing. What have they done indeed?!


	40. The Dragon Is Dead!

Bella was standing beside Bilbo watching as the dragon flew towards the forsaken town on the lake. The sound of bells could be faintly heard on the lake warning all the people that danger was coming and to run for their lives. The young woman could feel her heart racing she was sure the Hobbit could hear it as well but was too distracted by what they had just unleashed to notice she had suddenly taken off.

The young woman couldn't just stand there and watch the beast unleash its fury onto the town. People she loved and cared about were there! Fearing for their lives because of them. She had to do something, distract the beast or something before he set fire to the lake. The rest of the Dwarves came running out of the mountain over to Bilbo when they saw the Half-breed taking off.

The remaining company were starting to mutter to each other, wondering what she was doing and where she was going. Thorin looked in the direction he saw his men pointing and saw Bella running towards some stairs. The Dwarf King took off after the young woman, shouting her name but she kept on going the others weren't far behind their leader.

By the time the half-breed got to the stairs she was panting, but she couldn't stop. She could hear Thorin and the others calling her name but she chose to ignore them and began the climb up the stairs that led up to a platform of one of the towers that had a clear view of the lake. Bella began shouting at the top of her lungs, calling the beast everything she could think of to try and get it's attention on them and not the town.

The leader reached the stairs and made haste up them, running towards the shouting woman. " Bella stop!" Thorin ordered as he grabbed a hold of her from behind trying to stop her from signaling the beast to return.

"Let me go Thorin!" Bella yelled at him as she struggled in the Kings hold, trying to tear his arm from around her.

"Bella there's nothing we can do its too late!" Thorin tried to tell her. Bella managed to get loose from the Dwarfs hold. Watching as the dragon flew all over the town just taunting the frightened people. The Half-breed turned around and saw Thorin was close behind her and she unexpected shoved him by his chest away from her.

"How can you say that! My brother and his children are there! Your nephews! Oin and Bofur!" Bella screamed in anger at him as she pointed behind her at the lake. "We did this Thorin! The dragon should have never left mountain! "

"Do you think I don't know that Bella! I am scared for my kin as well! But there is nothing more we can do, the beast is out of our reach!" The Dwarf shouted back at her.

"Those people don't deserve to die! We have to stop it!" Tear were coming down her face as she feared the worse for those facing that awful monster they had unleashed upon. Thorin just looked at her with an empty expression. She hadn't been this angry with him since he almost left the Hobbit behind in Goblin-town. But their was something different in this anger she had towards him, she was yelling at him like she was blaming him for this.

When the Half-breed saw them all just standing their doing nothing she went straight for the staircase where Thorin was standing. " Out of my way Thorin." Bella demanded.

"No. Your not going anywhere." Thorin replied firmly.

"I have to something Thorin! I can't just stand here and watch them all die!" The woman tried to shove passed Thorin but he was at least three times stronger then her and held her against his chest and eventually he could feel her fighting less and less against him as she cried into his chest, muttering through her tears that Thorin could barely hear. The king ignored the numerous looks he was receiving from his kin, his only priority now was keeping the young woman calm before she tried to make another suicidal attempt to go after the dragon.

Just then the sounds of gasps came from the company as they watch the beast unleash it's flames in a straight line through the town. Bella was absolutely horrified as she turned to see the town in flames. Thorin could feel the young woman trembling as she forced herself to watch and quickly turned her away so her back was towards the lake and he had no choice to watch as he held the Half-breed close to him.

The town was nearly engulfed in matter of minutes. Most of the Dwarves had to turn away from the sight, they couldn't take the screams that echoed off the lake. Bella was shaking so bad that Thorin had to get her to sit down before she collapsed or something. He didn't know what to do anymore. She just sat their in silence, her eyes shifting back and forth on the ground like she was trying to figure out if they could have done things differently and maybe this wouldn't be happening right now.

"Poor souls." Balin uttered lowly as he looked upon the burning lake with guilt and sadness. Bilbo looked at Bella who was still sitting on the ground in silence but Thorin was nowhere to be found. He looked around to see if he was with the others who still had the stomach to watch the beast wipe out the town, and then he saw it. Thorin was standing at the top of the stairs, staring back at the halls of Erebor, as if everything that was happening around them right now was not even there.

Smaug continued to terrorize the remaining survivors of Laketown. The remaining Dwarves that were watching eventually turned away and wondered once the beast was done taking it's wrath out on the town if it would come back for them and hunt them down one by one. At this point Bella didn't even care what came for her. In her mind she killed her family and friends. Not the dragon. Smaug would have never gotten out if they hadn't pissed him off to begin with.

Everyone was so lost in their own thoughts that most of them nearly jumped up when they heard the crash on the lake.

"What was that? What happened?" Ori asked frightfully, not wanting to stand up just encase it wasn't safe to do so.

"It fell. I saw it." Bilbo exclaimed.

"What are you talking about laddie?" Gloin muttered, not paying attention at all.

"It's dead. Smaug is dead!" The Hobbit repeated as he finally felt like he could let out the breath he had been holding in since the dragon begun attacking the town. Thorin had been listening the entire time but refused to take his eyes off the mountain. He hadn't even thought to see how the young woman was doing.

The Dwarves all stood up slowly and started peering over the ledge as the early morning light began to appear.

"By my beard! I think he's right! Look there! The ravens of Erebor are returning to the mountain!" Gloin proclaimed as he pointed to several birds seen cawing and approaching the Lonely Mountain. The company cheered in glee at this news. They didn't have to worry about the beast coming back for them now.

"Aye - Word will spread." Balin said, interrupting his companions cheer. "Before long every soul in Middle-Earth will know - The dragon is dead!"

The old Dwarf's words reached the leaders ears, and his expression turned to a more wary look. He didn't see this a news to be thankful for, he saw this as a threat. The dragon was dead and everyone who heard this news would be coming to mountain to steal the unclaimed gold. Thorin had to find the Arkenstone now before unwanted visitors show up trying to claim his treasure and the Kings jewel for themselves. Thorin then without a word starts to make haste down the stairs back to the gates of Erebor.

It didn't take long before the others realized their King had left them, and even more surprisingly without saying anything. They decided not to make a big deal out of their leaders haste to make for the mountain. They would have plenty of time to celebrate when their missing companions who hopefully managed to escape alive, rejoin them.

The Dwarves started making their way down the stairs, passing the woman who had been so still since everything happened.

"Bella?" Bilbo spoke as he came and crouched down beside her. Bella continued to look at the ground like she hadn't even heard her friend call her name. The Hobbit got even more worried and placed a hand on the side of her cheek to make her look at him and she stared at him with blank look. Balin stopped along with his brother when he nearly fell over the poor fellow and Bilbo looked up at the two brothers. " I think she's in shock."

Dwalin stepped around them and came in front of Bella and placed both of his hands on her shoulder and shook her. " Bella come on. Snap out of it!" The warrior shouted at her, but she just continued to stare right through him.

"Brother, not so hard! You could make her state worse then it already is." Balin informed.

"What do you expect us to do then? She's not going to move!" Dwalin grumbled back.

"She's in no state to walk anyways, we need to get her inside." Balin stated. Dwalin stood up and pulled Bella up to her feet. She didn't even fight him like she had earlier with Thorin who was a little surprised had left without her. He put her one around his neck and picked her up in his arms and the four of them made their way down the stairs back to the mountain.


	41. Need You Now

When the remaining company reached the gates of Erebor, their leader was nowhere to be found. Balin had a pretty good idea where their king had disappeared to and didn't have a good feeling about it. Dwalin put the half-breed down on the ground, and she rested against the wall, staring out the gates. All she could think of right now was her brother and her two nieces and nephew and whether or not they made it out alive.

Gloin and Dwalin left to see if they could find something to get a fire started. Bilbo looked around as the others were busying doing things, whether it was going to look for some wood for a fire or clearing chunks of stone to make a pathway to the gates. The Hobbit went and crouched down beside his friend, he couldn't even imagine what was going through her mind right now. The worst part was not knowing. They had no idea if the four Dwarves or the woman's family had made it out alive. They could have been killed before the dragon was, they could be hurt or the most unlikely scenario - they may have just made it out alive.

"Bella..." Bilbo started as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"There dead..." The woman uttered lowly. "There all dead."

"Bella, you don't know that. Maybe...maybe they were able to get away safely." Hobbit stated and the half-breed could hear the uncertainty in his voice. Bella just sat there letting everything sink in. The last thing she did with her half brother was argue with him and she regretted it now more then ever. She didn't want that to be the last thing she remember him by. They always argued when she was about to disappear but this time it was different...

Bella's chest hurt from holding in the pain she was feeling. Not just for her brother and the kids, but Fili, Kili, Oin and Bofur as well. Tears began to roll down the woman's face, which eventually led to her choking on her sobs. Bilbo had never seen Bella once on this quest breakdown until now. Bella was in a lot of ways like Thorin, especially when it came to concealing pain. The hobbit sat on the ground beside the woman and wrapped an arm around her shoulder in comfort as she cried against her friend, wishing that it was Thorin holding her right now, she need him now more then anything and he was nowhere to be found.

The half-breed woke up the next day when the early light shinned through the front gates. Bella sat up straighter, squinting before her eyes eventually adjusted to the light and stretched her arms when she noticed that some of the chunks of stone had been cleared to make a pathway through the hall to the gate. Bella stood up from the ground and saw most of the Dwarves were still out, snoring away. Bilbo was sound asleep on the ground not far from her.

The young woman carefully stepped over the chunks of stone, not wanting to wake any of the Dwarves or the Hobbit. They were so exhausted from the last few days of little sleep, they deserved a goodnight's rest. Bella on the other hand wasn't going to find much rest. Not until she knew the truth of her family and friends fate. The half-breed passed by many of the sleeping Dwarf's, looking to see if one of them happened to be the leader but so far it appeared he never came to join the others to rest at all last night.

Glancing around the immediate area one last time at her sleeping comrades, she decided there would be no harm in her taking a venture through the halls of this enormous mountain. Now that she and the others didn't have to worry about the angry beast lurking around every corner, waiting to light them on fire. The young woman made sure she had her sword, and began walking in the opposite direction of the front gates.

It felt like she had been walking around this huge mountain for hours and she felt like she hadn't even seen half what there was to see in this kingdom. Bella had passed by many doors that looked as if they were once bedrooms, but most had been destroyed by the wrath of the dragon and now coated in decades of dust. But every now and then she stumbled on a room, that didn't appear to be too badly damaged. It would take a lot of work, but in just a few months, Erebor could start feeling like home again to these Dwarves... and maybe even for some others who have lost or just never felt like they had a home.

As she continued to walk down another hall, she started to think back to the day when Gandalf, the Grey had come to her, asking for her help in reclaiming a homeland with a group of Dwarves and a Hobbit. At first all Bella wanted was to do her part in getting the burglar safe to the mountain so he could fulfill his job and then she would forget about everyone and be on her merry way, alone on the road like she has always done and no one would have found out who she was. Instead, this journey had opened up so many old wounds from her past that she tried so hard to keep buried, and they found out who she really was. But Bella also found something she never thought she could find. She found a sense of belonging with these Dwarves, a family. Bella would die for each and every one of these Dwarves and she knew every one of them would do the same for her.

Time continued to pass and the woman was starting to get hungry, she hadn't eaten much since they left Laketown. She had been so stressed out about everything, she just didn't have much of an appetite. She decided she would continue exploring tomorrow and maybe mention to Balin and Dwalin about cleaning up some of the rooms that aren't too badly damaged so everyone could have a proper place to rest. Bella started to head back and at first she thought she was going in the right direction, until she somehow ended up in front of the healing chambers again. She looked around to see if anything seemed familiar and headed down another passageway, only to end up in a completely different area of the mountain that she did not recognize.

"Great. Next time you want to go adventuring Bella. Make sure you mark a trail so you know how to find your way back." Bella muttered at herself. The half-breed continued down the hall, when she came across a ledge and saw it was already getting dark out. Had she been wandering around that long? The woman finally admitted to herself that she was lost and that this was definitely not a good idea to go exploring on her own like she thought it would be. Bella leaned against the wall and slid to the ground, deciding it was best to stay in one spot until someone came to find her. _'Hopefully soon.'_ She thought, now realizing how exhausted she really was. It wasn't until now she suddenly realized she hadn't thought about her brother and his children and her friends. Or Thorin for that matter, she had no idea where he had taken off too since re-entering the mountain. She hoped he was at-least okay and that she would see him soon. Bella had a hard time admitting how much she needed Thorin, for the longest time all she had was her. She had never had anyone to depend on before. " Thorin, I need you now." She whispered before passing out.

 _Back at the front gates..._

The light shinned through the front gates of Erebor. The company slowly got up and stretched and started walking around. The Hobbit was the last to wake and saw that Bella was not beside him anymore. He got up off the ground and looked around and saw the others, except for Bella. Where had Bella gone off too? His gaze turned to the doors that led outside. He remembered how upset and worried she was for her brother. Could she possibly have left to go find him and their other friends? Or did she go to find the Dwarf leader?

"Have any of you seen Bella?" Bilbo asked as he approached the others. Balin and Dwalin looked around the area, they hadn't seen Bella since last night when she was still pretty distraught by last nights destruction. The other Dwarves shook their heads at the Hobbit.

"I'm sure she's fine laddie." Balin stated, with a reassuring smile. " She probably just want to be alone to clear her head." Bilbo nodded his head, knowing the older Dwarf was probably right and the group headed for the feasting room to have something to eat to satisfy their starving bellies.

The afternoon rolled around quickly and Bella still had yet to appear. None of the other Dwarves seemed to think it was such a big deal but Bilbo was worried about his friend. It wasn't safe for her to be wandering around alone, especially in the state of mind she was in right now.

The company was talking amongst themselves when heavy footsteps coming towards the feasting room. They were too heavy to be Bella's so that only left one other person. Thorin came walking into the room, causing everyone to go silent. "What's going on here?" Thorin demanded, dark circles had begun to form under the leaders eyes from the lack of sleep he was getting. "There is plenty of work that needs to be done. First we need to find the Arkenstone." The leader insisted about to head back, when he turned back around only to notice one person wasn't present. "Where's Bella?" He asked, his voice a little more calmer this time.

"She's not with you?" Bilbo thought.

"No...I haven't seen her since we were on the tower." Thorin admitted, now that he thought about it. He couldn't believe he just left her there like that, alone and frightened after watching her home burn down, wondering if her family was alive or not. She needed him and all he could think of was finding that stupid stone. " I have to find her." Thorin said quietly to himself and he left the feasting room to begin his search through the halls.

The Dwarf didn't get far when he heard his name being called by the Hobbit. Bilbo caught up to him. " Here, she's probably gonna need this when you find her. I don't think she's had anything to eat or drink in the last few days. The others and I will search the other halls for Bella. " Bilbo told him, handing him some food and a pouch of water. Thorin nodded to the Hobbit.

It didn't take Thorin long to check rooms on every hall he went to. Even though it been decades since he stepped foot in this mountain. He still remembered every inch of his home. Thorin every once in awhile called out the woman's name, seeing if she would respond. During his search he randomly met up with two of his men, they were all searching in pairs and so far none have had any luck finding her.

Thorin was going down another hall and as more time passed it was getting harder and harder to see down the hall as the light from outside quickly disappeared. The king found a torch that was sitting in a mount on the wall and eventually got it light on fire so he could use it to see where he was going. The king's exhaustion was catching up to him, but he wasn't going to stop searching until he found her. The next passageway went around the corner towards the burial chambers. The Dwarf went around the corner and there she was. Propped up against the wall. He put the torch in the wall mount and crouched down in front of her.

"Bella? Bella, wake up." Thorin called, as he placed a hand on her cheek, gently tapping it. Bella woke up, blinking a few times before she could see it was Thorin in front of her. The leader pulled out the pouch of water and put it to her lips and she took a big gulp and he pulled the pouch away from her. "Are you alright?" He asked her next. The woman nodded and preceded to sit up a bit straighter. " Here you must be hungry." Thorin insisted as he placed the bun in her hand.

"Thank you," She said about to take a bit when she looked up at the Dwarf. " Have you eaten?"

"I'm fine. You eat it." Thorin told her.

"Thorin..." Bella sighed, knowing he was lying. She tore the bun in half and gave half of it to Thorin. He went and sat down on the other side of Bella as the two of them nibbled on their food.

"Bella..." Thorin began, causing her to look up at him. " Bella I'm sorry, I should have been there for you when you needed me. I know your worried about your brother, the kids...and Fili, Kili, Bofur, and Oin. I am too, but the only thing we can do is hope they made it out of there alive and we'll be reunited with them soon." Thorin told her wrapping an arm around her and she laid her head on his chest. " And I promise you Bella, any survivors that come our way, will have a place to stay in the mountain."

"You promise?" She asked as she wiped the few tears that came down her face.

"I promise." He told her and kissed her forehead. The king laid down on his back, guiding Bella down with him. Both were too exhausted to make the long walk back to the others. They would be fine resting here for the night and then would go find their friends in the morning.

"One more thing Bella." Thorin spoke. Bella hummed in response. " Next time you want to go exploring, please have someone go with you." He insisted before allowing a small laugh to escape his lips, causing her to laugh as well.

" Deal." Bella responded before the two of them finally passed out.


End file.
